Situaciones inesperadas
by Cani.HP
Summary: Una pesadilla con Snape, secretos que salen a la luz,la búsqueda de apoyo en su profesor de pociones, y la lucha por vencer el miedo. Con el paso del tiempo Hermione Granger y Severus Snape aprenden que no siempre las cosas son lo que parecen.
1. Capítulo I · ¿Ginny?

**Hola a todos!**

**Acá subo un nuevo fanfics que espero que les guste. Está un poco corto este capítulo pero se debe a que es más bien una introducción por así decirlo.**

**Todos los personajes y lugares físicos pertenecen a la increíble J.K. Rowling y esta historia no está hecha con fines de lucro.**

**PD: Se ruega dejar reviews, para lo que quieras decirme (comentario (positivo o negativo), opinión, recomendación sobre alguna cosa gramatical o suceso futuro, etc)**

Ciertamente, las llamas bailarinas frente a mí eran una fuerísima fuente de distracción, pero luchando contra la indecisión de mi mente, hice, con un esfuerzo casi sobre humano, uso de toda la poca concentración que me quedaba para intentar centrarme en mis difíciles deberes para la clase de pociones. Nunca ha sido normal en mí fijarme en los aspectos negativos de quienes me rodean, tampoco diría que he andado buscando sus virtudes, pero ahora, era completamente diferente...

Quizás el motivo de por qué no tolero que alguna situación me supere, sea debido a mi inevitable terror a la frustración e indecisión. Esto no ha significado ningún problema en mi vida; puedo evitarlo con facilidad, pero siempre me he preguntado ¿Y si en algún momento dejase de depender de mi persona? No había encontrado respuesta hasta hace algunos años, pero el tiempo me alcanzó y la experiencia se ha encargado de responder esa duda.

No, en realidad, no fue el tiempo precisamente quien lo hizo; se debe más a Snape, al profesor Severus Snape, quien asesina mi calma, control y tranquilidad con su inútil y poco apropiado sarcasmo, con su mirada perforando con odio a cualquiera que esté en su camino (siempre y cuando no se trate de un Slytherin), con su extremista perfección (¿O debería llamarla manías de un neurótico?).

En fin, ese hombre, realmente, me estaba agotando la paciencia, ¿Cómo era posible que existiera una persona con tanta carencia de aspectos positivos? ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como el grandioso Dumbledor respetara con tal magnitud a una persona como él? No había respuesta, o al menos, yo no la tenía.

Volví a fijarme en la torre de pergaminos que me faltaba por completar ¡¿Que?¿No se daba cuenta que no es posible formular dos metros de pergaminos con solo la información ESCENCIAL de la poción multijugos en un solo día? ¿Para qué me lo preguntaba? Ya conocía la respuesta; No, no se daba cuenta, o no QUERÍA darse cuenta.

_-_Maldito fantasioso_ -_Susurré por lo bajo.

-¿Hermione?, ¿Continúas ahí abajo?.

-Si, Harry .Aún no termino.

-¿Y crees que yo termine? No he ni empezado. Pero no te esmeres en hacer algo simplemente imposible.

-Lo siento, pero esto es una lucha por mi orgullo, no puedo dejar que me gane un trabajo de pociones.

-Cómo quieraa_... -_Terminó la oración ahogando la última palabra con un bostezo.

Varios minutos más tarde, estuve segura de que ya no quedaba nadie de mi casa despierto y lo único que destacaba sobre el silencio sepulcral eran mi lápiz rasgando el papel con delicadeza y las llamas de fuego furiosas.

"Sólo un metro más" pensé en un desesperado intento de darme ánimos. Mas, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por mantenerme despierta y concentrada, mis ojos comenzaban a pesar tanto que significaba un enorme trabajo forzarlos a concentrarse en ver con detenimiento cada letra, y ni hablar de lo difícil que era hacer que mi cerebro uniera cada letra en una palabra que tuviese lógica y significado. ¿Cómo continuar si aún quedaba decodificar las oraciones dándoles coherencia?

Por un segundo mi cuerpo dejó de responder y mi mano dejó caer la pluma negra que sostenían mis dedos provocando un agudo sonido al contacto con el suelo. Suspiré, apoyé ambas manos estiradas sobre la suave madera de la mesa y me levanté sin ganas. Luego bajé la vista hacia el suelo en busca de la pluma, apenas la divisé junto a la pata contraria a mi posición me agaché apoyando mis cuatro extremidades y gateé por debajo de la mesa hasta alcanzarla. Pero en el momento en que estiraba mi mano para tomarla, la silueta que vi atravesar el cuadro que daba paso a mi sala común me quedé sin palabras.

No era ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy. ¿Que hacía él ahí?, no era para nada normal, por lo que guiada por mi sentido común me ovillé escondiéndome bajo la mesa.

_-¡_Ginny_!-_ Dijo en voz baja. Pronto vi como mi amiga corría en media-punta hacia los brazos del rubio.

_-_Tardaste demasiado_._ No sabes todo lo que tuve que esperarte.-Draco fruncía el seño mientras contraía los labios.

-No eres quien para juzgarme.- Ginny bajó la mirada arrepentida.-pero lo siento.

-Está bien, pero no esperes que tenga que gastar mi tiempo disculpándote.

_-_Por supuesto que no. - El rubio acercó su rostro lenta pero peligrosamente al de la chica. Posó ambos manos en su nuca; mientras que con los dedos de la mano derecha comenzaba a acariciar sus cabellos, bajó su mano izquierda hacia la parte baja de su espalda. La pelirroja respondió al acto encorvándose en dirección al chico, uniendo sus cuerpos. La miró directo a los ojos y noté su satisfacción al ver cómo la sangre empezaba a fluir por las mejillas de la menor de las Weasley. El chico se acercó un poco más, posando sus labios en los de ella. La joven, por culpa de los nervios del momento no pudo responder de inmediato; Malfoy pasó su lengua por el labio superior de Ginny obligándola a entreabrir sus labios. Segundos más tarde sus lenguas se encontraban jugueteando (Draco guiando) aunque mi amiga aún no sentía la seguridad suficiente como para mover el resto de su cuerpo. El rubio movió los brazos para tomar sus muñecas y guiarlas hasta su cuello; cuando vio que no las retiraría volvió sus manos a su nuca y espaldas y la presionó más hacia él.

Si pensé que no podía sorprenderme más cuando vi a Malfoy cruzar el cuadro, fue porque jamás se me cruzó por la mente ver una imagen como esa, y mucho menos si se considera que estaban Draco y Ginny involucrados. ¡¿Qué pensaría Ron sobre ello? Si, bueno, quizás se infartaría antes de poder pensar en algo al respecto. Y Harry, yo ya sabía que él gustaba de la pelirroja ¿Cómo le caería el asunto? De seguro para nada bien. ¿Cómo Ginny no me había hablado al respecto? ¡Siempre hemos tenido tanta confianza!

En el momento en el que vi cómo Draco la presionaba hacia él, me sobresalté tanto que no tuve el control suficiente de mis músculos y salté golpeando el inferior de la mesa con mi cabeza. Ante el ruido Draco y Ginny se giraron de pronto en mi dirección.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?- Dijo Malfoy sacando de él todo lo Slytherin que podía tener. ¿Y qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

Hola gente. Les anuncio que me he dado el trabajo de releer todas las condiciones de uso de la página, y resultó ser, que cualquier cosa, que no sea un capítulo, no puede ser subido como tal y debe ser agregado al comienzo o final de un capítulo como nota del autor. Es por ello que he decidido agregar acá el aviso y la respuesta a Louis. La verdad es que no tengo claro por qué no sólo lo elimino y punto. Pero bueno…

Saludos y gracias a todos los que leen

Cani

Aviso:

Hola a todos

Les cuento que ya he subido el primer dibujo. Para verlo, deben unir los espacios de la dirección que muestro a continuación.

http :/ /callejonknockturn. blogspot. com/

Respuesta a Louis:

**Esta pareja es una oda a la PEDOFILIA y al ESTUPRO, es para los que alaban a**

**los viejos verdes.**

**Los que argumentan que la edad en el amor no importa son estúpidos, mas**

**cuando uno de los dos es menor de 20 y el otro le dobla la edad.**

**La mayor diferencia de edad entre una pareja, para que la relación se**

**funcional y a largo plazo es de 10 años.**

**Además se basan en el actor que representa a Snape en las películas y no en**

**el personaje de los libros, la descripción que da jk Rowling de Snape, no da**

**para que nadie se enamore de él.**

**Según Rowling Snape es flaco, de tez cetrina, pálida. Tiene una larga**

**nariz ganchuda. Cabello Negro, lacio a la altura de los hombros y grasiento,**

**con una personalidad oscura, siniestra y malhumorada.**

**En qué cabeza cabe que una jovencita inteligente, madura, y con buen gusto**

**se relacione con semejante engendro.**

**Los que digan que Snape es bueno no han leído los libros detenidamente o su**

**comprensión de lectura es la de un niño de 7 años, Snape aunque ayudo a**

**Harry desde las sombras no lo hizo por motivos nobles, sino por venganza, y**

**odio hacia Voldemort.**

**Así que los que escriben o les gusta leer sobre la pareja hermione-Snape, o**

**tiene mentes retorcidas y enfermas, o son amantes de la pedofilia, o son**

**estúpidos, o sin sentido común y lógica, o son gente sin principios y**

**valores…**

**(From: Louis)**

Louis:

Sin duda alguna un review interesante, aunque, de cualquier modo, me habría alegrado tener la posibilidad de utilizar un medio de comunicación verbal, para así poder ver el valor en tus ojos y la firmeza en tu voz al liberar una opinión que supongo sabrás no cambiará absolutamente nada, aunque si lo pienso detenidamente, no se que hallaría en tus ojos; la parte de mi mente que rechaza la idea de que seas un completo cobarde es realmente mínima ¿Cómo es posible sino que no puedas acusar desde otro lugar que el anonimato?

Tu opinión me parece respetable, aunque me gustaría aclarar que no creo que esta pareja guarde en realidad una relación con la pedofilia, ya que ésta está relacionada con un amor enfermizo a niños no desarrollados (A diferencia de Hermione), que generalmente basa su deseo, que no se compara con la palabra amor, en algo casi instintivo en vez de un razonamiento lógico. No sé si lo habrás notado pero quienes escribimos de esta pareja, somos mayoritariamente mujeres, y supongo se debe a la déficit de protección y madurez que tienen la mayor parte de los hombres hoy en día, que contrarrestamos hallando un hombre frío, misterioso, que solo entrega cariño a sus seres queridos; un poco al estilo Mr. Darcy, maduro y protector, que no llora por el más mínimo dolor cómo la gran mayoría de los hombres, que, aunque no lo acepten, tienen una menor resistencia al dolor que las mujeres (¿Por qué crees que nuestro sexo es el que tiene que parir?)

No creo que en realidad la diferencia de edad sea un tema de gran importancia; desde el punto en que lo vea encuentro apoyo en mi razonamiento, incluso desde la biología. Supongo ya sabes ascendemos mamíferos sin conciencia (Límite que es marcado con el Australopithecus), ¿Crees que ellos buscaban a su pareja por edad? No lo creo.

Una de mis familiares, que era realmente hermosa y adinerada, se casó con un hombre 20 años mayor, de baja estatura, para nada hermoso y sin una gota de dinero, por amor. Fue su luz el uno al otro, y aunque podrías decir que él estaba con ella por dinero, años más tarde, creó negocios que anularon dicha teoría. Sé que en ellos sí hubo amor, y nada de pedofilia como tu la dices.

No sé cuales serán tus gustos, pero por si no lo notas, el actor Alan Rickman que interpreta a Severus Snape tiene alrededor de 60 años, mientras que el personaje rodea los 30. De cualquier manera, no le veo el atractivo a un hombre de nariz aguileña y pelo grasiento, lo intrigante del personaje es su personalidad (que como tu dices es oscura, siniestra y malhumorada, lo que atrae con facilidad a cualquier mujer: Tenemos la sensibilidad necesaria como para entender que dicho carácter tiene que deberse a algo; posiblemente un dolor pasado.); no su físico, y si se describe como el actor, pienso que es por el hecho de materializarlo.

¿Esperas que una jovencita "inteligente, madura, y con buen gusto" se enamore de un idiota de su edad que no sepa responder más que "eeeh?" a sus preguntas? Si encuentras un hombre con la personalidad de Snape, pero con la edad de Hermione, juro que te pago.

No te recomiendo que hables de comprensión lectora si no puedes redactar solo unos pocos párrafos sin cometer errores ortográficos. ("más" sin tilde significa "pero" o "sino", y si era éste el significado que querías darle, no se adecua al contexto. ¿Se funcional y a largo plazo…? ¿No habrás querido decir SEA funcional y a largo plazo?¿j.k. Rowling y hermione? ¿Jamás te enseñaron que los nombres personales van siempre con mayúscula?)

Te pido tengas cuidado cuando llames a alguien engendro; el personaje de Severus Snape no tiene ninguna cualidad real para ser llamado por esta palabra, por lo que estás insultando a quienes sí entran en ella; sobre todo al usarla como una ofensa. Te pido también no confundas las cosas; el odio y la venganza son actitudes humanas, que no son peores a la envidia, los celos y un sinfín de otros sentimientos que todos tenemos a diario. El hecho de que desee vengarse no lo transforma en una "mala persona". Asesina a tu padre, ve como golpean a tu madre, siéntete culpable por la muerte del amor de tu vida, arruina la misma tomando un camino equivocado, resígnate a vivir en una oscuridad y una soledad impenetrable, y luego, evita sentir un deseo de venganza o de odio. Si fueses capaz de hacerlo, siquiera te llamaría santo; te llamaría inhumano.

Una última cosa: Snape aparece como una excelente pareja para Hermione, ya que ambos comparten los mismos gustos, la misma inteligencia, la misma inaceptación por parte de la sociedad, la misma necesidad de sentirse amados sin tener que sufrir por ello, y la misma desesperación por encontrar a alguien con quien ser ellos mismos.

PD: No tendría que colocar esta respuesta como si fuese un capítulo, si no fuera por tu anonimato.


	2. Capítulo II · Todo por culpa de la sed

Jamás amé tanto a la oscuridad como en ese momento; los ojos grises y fríos de Malfoy se posaron amenazantes sobre mí, y debido a la luz de una vela que se encontraba en la pared pude percibir el brillo de sus ojos sedientos del dolor ajeno.

Deseé descomunalmente que algo sucediera a mi favor; que apareciera Dumbledor, Mcgonagall ¡o incluso el mismísimo Severus Snape!, pero sucedió algo mucho más simple, que extrañamente no me había planteado; la escasa luz del lugar no fue suficiente para Draco, quien no vio más que oscuridad y manchas negras.

Cómo si con ello no hubiese sido suficiente para tranquilizar al rubio, Crookshanks, que se encontraba anteriormente recostado en un sillón (El cual no estaba al alcance de la vista de Draco), saltó, caminó rozando la mesa y se dejó cubrir por la luz.

-¿Lo vez Draco? No fue más que Crookshanks, opino que no deberías preocuparte tanto.

-Me importa un carajo lo que opines. Además, si siguiese tu ingenuidad ya nos habrían descubierto hace rato.

-Lo siento.- Draco gruñó.

-¿En qué estábamos?- Dio un paso para acercarse un poco más a la chica, aprisionó sus caderas con ambas manos y comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella. Pero antes de que pudiera probar sus labios unos pasos en la escalera lo hicieron retroceder. Desde el lugar en que me encontraba pude ver que se trataba de Harry.

-Debe ser Harry o Ron, creo que es mejor que vuelvas a tu casa.- Susurró Ginny con rapidez. Antes de poder responder Malfoy corrió en dirección al cuadro y desapareció tras el agujero del mismo.

-¡Ginny!

-Hola, Harry

-¿Con quien hablabas? Oí claramente que le hablabas a alguien.

- ¿Yo?

-Claro, y no es primera vez que oigo tus murmuros a estas horas.

-No sé de que hablas.

-Estás ocultándonos algo, de eso estoy seguro. ¿De quién se trata? ¿Con quien hablabas? -Harry comenzaba a enojarse y percibí el nerviosismo que inundaba a la menor de las Weasley.

-Hablaba conmigo- Salté de debajo de la mesa con la pluma en alto. Tenía que ayudar a mi amiga, a pesar de habérmelo ocultado todo, debió haber tenido sus motivos para hacerlo. Además de eso trata la amistad; "en las buenas y en las malas" ¿No?- Se me calló mi pluma mientras estudiábamos, y mientras yo me agachaba para recogerla, Ginny repasaba en voz alta las últimas oraciones. ¿No es así, Ginny?

-Eeee... yo.. yo...claro- Palideció notablemente, pero en el fondo de su expresión nerviosa, pude ver la satisfacción que le producía que yo la hubiese salvado. Harry la miró no muy convencido, pero pocos segundos después se encogió de hombros y se volteó para volver a subir.

-Harry, espera -Hablé yo de nuevo- ¿y se puede saber que haces tú despierto a las 1:30 de la mañana?- Mi amigo abrió los ojos desmenuzadamente, pero luego desvió la vista hacia el suelo mientras se rascaba la nuca intentando actuar con naturalidad.

-Yo... eee... este... Claro, de seguro, de seguro te preguntas que hago despierto.

-Si, Harry.

-Este... yo... mmm... ¡Asuntos masculinos!, ¡Sí!, ¡Eso!.

-Asuntos masculinos... -repetí maliciosa- ¿Como cuales?.

-Créeme, no querrás saberlo.

-Claro que sí, Harry, me interesa mucho poder ayudarte.

-Es que ya sabes, tengo todo bajo control...

-¿A si?

-Si, yo, mm... tengo que subir, Ron se despierta a cada momento gritando que viene una araña gigante, y si no me ve en mi cama se va a preocupar. - Antes de que yo dijera ni mú, corrió escaleras arriba.

-Hermione, ¿Cómo es que tu...?

-Digamos que lo del estudio y lo del lápiz fue real, pero luego vi entrar a Draco y luego tú y él...

-¡Lo siento tanto! Hermione, escucha ¿Me odias? Si me odias solo dilo y lo entenderé.

-¡¿Qué?,¡¿Como puedes decir algo así?, ¡Claro que no te odio tontita!- Mi querida amiga saltó a mis brazos abrazándome con fuerza, respondí a su abrazo mientras sonreía sin esfuerzo.- Mas, no entiendo porqué no me dijiste nada...

-Tenía miedo.

-¿Miedo de qué?

-De tu reacción.

-No soy como los chicos.

-Lo sé, pero aún así es delicado, se trata de Draco Malfoy.

-Sí, por cierto, ¡¿Cómo es que llegaste a estar con alguien como éll?

-No lo sé Hermione, no lo sé.

-¿Qué, no notas lo mal que te trata?

-Claro que sí, y aunque suene algo masoquista, ¡no puedo resistirme a él!. -Suspiré.

-El amor es tan ciego...

-Pero tan lindo.

-Mmmm, eso es discutible.

-¿Y tierno?

-Definitivamente no si lo ves como espectador. -No había sido para nada agradable la vista de Draco y Ginny besándose.

-Bueno, dejémoslo en ciego. Herm, estoy algo cansada, ¿Te molesta si me voy a acostar?.

-Para nada, anda tranquila.- Vi como Ginny subía con desgano las escaleras y volví al escritorio para terminar de una buena vez lo de pociones.

Volví a lo de un principio, aunque quizás un tanto peor; un frío terrible me helaba los huesos, el dolor de cabeza no me dejaba pensar con tranquilidad los miles de sobrenombres que podría usar para llamar a Snape, el silencio me comenzaba a volver loca y empezaba a sentir la agobiante necesidad de humedecer mis labios y mi garganta con un poco de agua para satisfacer mi sed.

Pronto terminé los dos metros de pergamino, y el no tener en qué concentrarme aumentó la sensación de sed. Comencé la discusión en mi cabeza."Podría bajar cuidadosamente sin ser vista hasta la cocina, y allí servirme un delicioso vaso de agua, aunque es demasiado riesgoso y es una actitud muy infantil, pero en el fondo no haría más que satisfacer mis necesidades humanas.

No, debería aguantar hasta mañana. ¡¿Aguantar hasta mañana?, eso es masoquista. Es muy poco probable que alguien me vea, o que me castiguen por algo así."

Finalmente mi lado malo ganó, y con paso silencioso camine hacia el cuadro de la dama gorda. Quince minutos más tarde me encontraba caminando sigilosamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts con destino a la cocina.

Intentaba ser lo más delicada posible con mis pasos, pero las paredes de piedra no quisieron cooperar y cada vez que mis pies se apoyaban en el suelo, el sonido retumbaba en los pasillos. Aquello no significo ningún problema al comienzo, ya que, aparte de los cuadros que se quejaban constantemente por la luz, no había nadie caminando por el colegi

"Solo unos 625 pasos más y estoy ahí. 424, 423, 422, 421..." Aunque me sentía bastante ansiosa por llegar pronto a mi lugar de destino, todo iba bien.

Pasaron un par de minutos para cuando vi algo que acabó brutalmente con mi tranquilidad. Una sombra negra se acercaba a mí con paso elegante; apagué mi varita y di media vuelta rogando que no me viera.

-Señorita Granger, al parecer su capacidad de aprenderlo todo de memoria no se aplicó en esta circunstancia. Está estrictamente prohibido para todos los estudiantes salir de sus casas a estas horas. 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor y vuelva inmediatamente a su habitación, o podría arrepentirme de ser tan solidario con su casa.

-Pero Profesor Snape yo solo...

-Creo haber dicho inmediatamente

-¡Usted es un injusto!, solo disfruta restando puntos a sus alumnos y no espera siquiera a escuchar explicaciones. Aunque claro que es de esperarse, con su excesivo aire de superioridad, se cree que puede...

-¡¿Como se atreve a hablarle así a su profesor? ¡¿Quien se ha creído que es? Está castigada Srta. Granger. La espero en mi despacho mañana a las 8 en punto, y confío que no cometerá el descuido de llegar a horas indebidas.


	3. Capítulo III · Problemas con Draco

**Hola! Mil perdones por la demora, pero es que he estado llena de cosas que hacer! Como si no me bastase con los trabajos, los estudios, los deportes y los talleres, ahora me pidieron que me hiciera cargo del taller de ajedrez junto a una amiga…**

**Ojala les guste!**

Volví casi trotando a mi habitación, por si Snape quería quitarme más puntos. Agotada tomé mi pijama y me lo puse, para luego acostarme en mi cama a dormir.

_-¡Noo! -una mujer sangrante gritaba desesperada con los ojos desmenuzadamente abiertos mientras arañaba inútilmente una pared de piedra.- ¡Ya verán!- Gritaba con furia abriendo sus labios heridos a más no poder- ¡Me verán sufrir, pero no será ni una décima parte de lo que sufrirán ustedes! ¡Hijos del demonio!_

_-Mi señor- Se oyó un susurro casi inaudible provenir de sus espaldas. El hombre que había pronunciado aquellas palabras se acercaba sigilosamente a la mujer con la cabeza un tanto agachada para poder mirarla justo a los ojos. _

_-¡Nooo!¡Desgraciados! ¡Nooo!-continuaba gritando la mujer fuera de sí en el momento en que se encontraba con los fríos ojos de su atacante._

_-Es toda tuya.- Dijo Voldemort sonriendo._

_El mortífago se detuvo a solo un paso de su futura víctima. Sacó su varita de debajo de sus ropas con excesiva lentitud .Quería aprovechar aquel momento; Su rostro no se veía por completo debido a la sombra que provocaba el puntiagudo gorro de su capa negra, pero entre el débil rayo de luz que entregaba una vela reveló sus ojos sedientos de sufrimiento, y su sonrisa malévola que exhibía su placer y satisfacción ante la oportunidad que se presentaba._

_-Crucio- Dijo con lentitud en un tono que revelaba tal demencia que habría asustado al mismísimo Severus Snape. Penetró a la mujer con la vista, saboreando con agrado el sufrimiento y la súplica que veía en ella. _

_No era suficiente, él deseaba más: aumentó la fuerza de su hechizo provocando gritos y retorcijones por parte de la mujer. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y siguió torturándola con crueldad._

_Grandes heridas se abrían en el cuerpo de la víctima llenando de sangre sus alrededores. Como respuesta a ello el hombre de capa oscura solo respondía con alguna que otra carcajada._

_-¡Avada Kedavra! - Gritó con increíble furia cuando pensó que la mujer no resistiría más._

_De pronto, yo, que había estado observando la escena como alguien externo, me encontré allí, en medio del suceso, observando como una mujer inocente moría en manos de alguien tan oprobioso como un mortífago; cómo moría de la manera más cruel que podía existir en el mundo mágico._

_¡Era una imagen terrible! ¡Desesperante! Mis lágrimas salían sin parar cuando giré mi cabeza para intentar concentrarme en no expresar todo lo que sentía en un grito desesperado. Mas, no fue para nada una buena elección, a mi lado, una joven de no más de 16 años me miraba, inclinada hacia mi, con los ojos completamente abiertos, sin pestañar y en completo estado de shock. Entre sus dedos sostenía una fotografía de Dumbledore mientras la movía nerviosamente._

_-¿Que. qu... que o.. ocu rre. que ocurre?- Pregunté en un murmullo aterrada. La mujer solo me respondió balanceándose de atrás hacia adelante. Una mujer, también encapuchada, se acercó a nosotras con paso rápido mientras reía a carcajadas y levantaba su varita._

_Era Bellatrix. Lo sabía. El miedo me invadió y, ayudándome con mis manos, me pegué a la pared lo más que pude mientras subía la vista._

_Lestrange se fijó primero en la joven que se encontraba a mi lado. se inclinó peligrosamente hacia ella, asesinando los centímetros que las separaban._

_-Avada- Kadabra- Dijo disfrutando cada letra. Comencé a gritar desesperada. Y entretanto, también, a perder la sensación de realidad._

_La mortífaga se giró con brusquedad hacia mi._

_-¡Crucio! Vi con detalle como la luz de la varita de Bellatrix se acercaba despiadada hacia mí._

Me desperté violentamente con un grito desesperado, pero es que ¡Parecía tan real!, mientras me despertaba, me levante para sentarme, pero la ventana estaba abierta, y con la velocidad no lo pude procesar. ¡Que golpe que me dí en la cabeza!.

-¡¿Hermione?-Me pregunto Ginny preocupada- ¿Por qué gritas?

-No estoy segura de si es por la pesadilla, o por el golpe. -Dije sobándome la cabeza mientras intentaba adaptar mis ojos a la luz.- ¿Que hora es?

-Déjame ver... las 6 y cuarto.

-¡Mierda!, ¡Se me hizo tarde!

-¿De qué hablas Hermione? Todavía quedan dos horas.

-¡Por eso! Tengo que repasar las clases que veremos hoy.

-Cada día estás más loca, creo que deberías ir a ver a Madame Poppy. -Mientras Ginny me hablaba, tomé mi almohada y se la lancé.

-No sabes de lo que hablas, si voy con ella terminaré peor a como entre.

-Tal vez, pero es lo único en que podemos estar de acuerdo en este tema, sigues siendo la loca. - Tomó la almohada y me la lanzó de vuelta. En ello, llegó Lavender.

-¡Ey! ¡Lavender! -Exclamé bajando el cojín que ya tenía preparado para Ginny.- ¿Porqué estás vestida tan temprano?- La vi sonrojarse y bajar la mirada al suelo.

-Esto, no sé si sea apropiado contarles y hay cosas que deben ser secre... ¡Bah!- Subió la mirada efusiva.- ¿A quien quiero engañar?, ¡Escuchen, escuchen!-Ginny y yo nos miramos extrañadas, pero pronto Ginny cerró las cortinas, vigiló que nadie anduviera cerca y nos acercamos veloces a escuchar.- Anoche iba caminando por uno de los pasillos, en dirección al baño de chicas, ¡y adivinen con quién me encontré! Nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy; estaba preparada para escuchar una serie de ofensas estilo Slytherin, cuando se acercó y me tomó por la cintura.- Lavender, entusiasmada con su relato se auto abrazo la cintura.- Y me susurró al oído que quería hablar conmigo.- Noté enseguida como los ojos de Ginny comenzaban a humedecerse y como su sonrisa desaparecía para entreabrirse ligeramente por la sorpresa.

-Eh.. Lavender, creo que, creo, mejor luego nos cuentas ¿Quieres?- Dije intentando que no siguiese para no empeorar la situación de Ginny.- Ya sabes, se nos hace tarde y...

-No, no, aún es temprano, no se vallan.- Dijo tomándonos de las muñecas.- Justo luego de eso, me llevó de la mano hasta un pasillo oscuro y...

-Lavender- dije en un segundo intento, que no resultó en absoluto.

-¡Allí me beso apasionadamente!, pero eso no fue lo que más me sorprendió, luego se acercó a mi, y abrazándome me susurró en el oíd... -Ginny no la dejó continuar; la empujó, botándola al suelo para poder liberar su muñeca y corrió mientras las lágrimas mojaran su rostro. Siquiera me preocupé de ayudar a Lavender a levantarse antes de correr detrás de Ginny.

-¡Ginny! ¡Espera!- Grite en pleno pasillo intentando alcanzar a mi amiga.- ¡Sólo escúchame!- Ginny no se detuvo para escucharme y apenas divisó la puerta del baño de chicas se adentró en él. Yo me encontraba a pocos metros de ella, por lo que comencé a caminar dudosa hacia la puerta de uno de los baños, donde se encontraba Ginny llorando.

-Ginny, tranquila, escúchame. Lo más probable es que sólo sea un mal entendido, además, si no lo fuese debes recordar que se trata de Malfoy. De cualquier manera, él no te merece, tú mereces a alguien mucho mejor.

-¡¿A, sí?- Preguntó alterada y con rabia.- ¿Cómo quién? ¡No le gusto a nadie Hermione! ¡Soy un fracaso con los chicos!

-Eso no es cierto Ginny. Por ejemplo Dean, lo tienes completamente loco.

-¿Sí?-Preguntó dudosa, ahora más calmada.

-¡Claro! Y Harry, él sí que se muere por estar contigo.- Sentí el pestillo de la puerta, luego, ésta se abrió y apareció Ginny con los ojos hinchados y la nariz colorada. Saltó a abrazarme.

-Gracias, Hermione.- No estaba muy segura de qué me estaba agradeciendo, yo sólo le había dicho que Draco no la merecía, pero le respondí de todos modos.

-No hay de qué.-Ginny pegó un salto y me miró preocupada.

-Estamos atrasadas.- Corrimos hacia el comedor, y prácticamente tragamos veloces lo primero que encontramos para comer y corrimos a clases.

El día pasó lento. Luego de las clases fui a la biblioteca a leer uno de mis libros favoritos, Romeo y Julieta, para despejarme unos momentos. A las 7:40 subí a mi sala común.

-¡Hermione!- Gritó Harry al verme cruzar por el retrato de la dama gorda.- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Hola, estaba en la biblioteca.

-Debí suponerlo.-Lo miré con el seño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados, pero en el fondo, sabía que él tenía razón, me pasaba la mayor parte del día en la biblioteca.

-¡Hermione!- Gritó Ron alegre mientras bajaba las escaleras.- ¡Llegaste!

-Eso parece.- Respondí sonriendo.

-¿No tenías castigo con Snape?

-¡Mierda! Casi lo olvido. Me quedan poco menos que 20 minutos. Debo irme.

-Pero vas a llegar como 5 minutos antes.- Insistió Ron.

-Claro, ¿Qué esperas? ¿Que llegue a las 8:10?

-No, pero a las 8 está bie...-Harry codeó a Ron en señal de que no siguiera la discusión.

-Mejor cierra el pico Ron. -Le murmuró.

-Chao, chicos.-Dije mientras salía con rapidez por el retrato de la vieja.., digo, dama gorda.

Fui con paso largo y rápido hacia el despacho de Snape, y, 5 minutos antes como dijo Ron, llegué nerviosa a su puerta. Inspire y exhalé tres veces y luego, con la mano tiritando, toqué la puerta; preparada para lo que sería posiblemente uno de los peores días de mi vida.

-Adelante.- Sonó la fría voz de Snape.


	4. Capítulo IV · El castigo

**Hola! Perdón por la tardanza! Pero es que cada día hay más que estudiar! y eso que estoy estudiando al menos 3 horas y media todos los días (incluidos fines de semana)!, y eso sin contar el resto de mis responsabilidades… En fin, que lo disfruten y muchísimas gracias por los review.**

**Cani**

**PD: no he olvidado lo de subir dibujos de éste fics a un blog (lo mencioné en mi otro fanfiction "Hermione en problemas"). Estoy trabajando en ello.**

Capítulo 4

Abrí la puerta, y temblorosa entré en la habitación. En un comienzo tuve suerte cuando Snape me ignoró observando su pergamino, pero Merlín y su suerte me abandonaron un segundo más tarde, cuando el hombre de cabellos oscuros y mirada penetrante alzó la cabeza para intentar asesinarme con los ojos; si bien, obviamente no lo logró, si logró hacerme sentir el ser más idiota del planeta, intimidándome de una manera indescriptible.

-Una conducta típica de un Gryffindor. Es increíble cómo pierden el tiempo, ¿o leyó en alguno de sus libros que quedarse parado en una puerta hace que el tiempo se detenga? Las cosas no se hacen solas, Granger.

-Lo… Lo siento, profesor Snape.- Debía aceptar que en aquel momento me sentí como Neville ¿Por qué estaba tan asustada? No iba a comerme ¿o sí?. En respuesta a mi disculpa frunció sus labios y me miró despectivamente.

-En el castigo de hoy separará en diferentes frascos los ojos de sirenas, las lenguas de dragón, las garras de hipogrifo, las pestañas de unicornio y las plumas de ala de pegasus que están mezclados en aquel frasco grande de allí. No me haga perder mi tiempo y dese prisa. Creo que está de más decir que no permitiré errores estúpidos en esta simple labor.

-Sí, profesor.- Di un paso hacia la estantería en donde reposaban las pociones enfrascadas en botellas y algunos extraños ingredientes dentro de diferentes frascos, y saqué la varita de mi bolsillo para comenzar cuanto antes.

-¿qué cree que es esto? ¿Una clase de encantamientos? Claro que no, señorita Granger. Esto es un castigo, y lamento informarle que tendrá que ensuciar sus "delicadas uñas" para cumplirlo; SIN MAGIA, pero no se preocupe, sinceramente dudo mucho que se note cambio alguno en sus uñas.- ¡Eso era demasiado!, quizás incluso más de lo que estaba dispuesta a soportar, pero, por suerte, no abrí mi boca para dejar salir lo que pensaba.

Me acerqué un poco más a la estantería y tomé con ambas manos el recipiente en donde se encontraban los elementos que pronto estaría ordenando. También saqué varios frasquitos pequeños, y comencé a separar los desagradables elementos, que antes habían sido parte del cuerpo de alguno de los seres nombrados por el profesor.

Fueron pasando, poco a poco los minutos eternos; yo sentada en el suelo realizando mi labor mientras el profesor Snape se enfrascaba en su lectura. El silencio era casi absoluto; sólo se veía interrumpido por el suave roce del pasar de las hojas del libro de mi profesor de pociones.

Continuamos en silencio, y sin darme cuenta, los minutos se fueron transformando en horas y hube terminado mi trabajo. Me sentí un tanto confundida al pensar en qué era lo que debía hacer a continuación, mas, decidí comunicarle al profesor Snape que había cumplido con lo que me había pedido. Lentamente, temiendo encontrarme con sus poderosos ojos, levanté la vista, pero, justo en el momento en que habría los labios para formular mi noticia, noté, para mi asombro, que éste se hallaba profundamente dormido.

Agudicé el oído para escuchar su acompasada respiración y no pude evitar que en mi rostro se formase una tímida sonrisa, que pronto borré.

Me tomé unos segundos para reflexionar sobre la situación, y llegué a la conclusión de que lo mejor era despertarlo; si me iba sin decir nada, probablemente me castigaría nuevamente cuando me viese, y si me quedaba allí esperando a que terminara su siesta, al despertar, me bombardearía en comentarios sarcásticos sobre el tema.

Luchando conmigo misma, sin haber derrotado por completo a mi confusión, lentamente y con paso sigiloso, me acerqué a él.

Pensé en sacudirlo como normalmente hago con Ron y Harry, pero de repente reparé en nuestra relación completamente asimétrica profesor-alumna y en el sumo respeto que aquella relación requería, y opté por utilizar mi voz.

-Profesor Snape- Susurré temerosa. De inmediato, abrió sus ojos con increíble rapidez, se irguió y me miró amenazante por unos segundos. Luego, endulzó, todo lo que alguien como él podía, su mirada.

-Siento haber cometido la inexactitud de dejarme llevar por el sueño, mas, no hay de qué preocuparse, yo, a diferencia de otros, tales como los de su casa, gryffindor, no cometo el mismo error dos veces. Ahora, dígame, señorita Granger, cual es su razón para solicitar mi persona.

-He terminado con lo que me ha pedido, profesor.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta, ¿O acaso espera que la escolte hacia su casa?- dijo con sarcasmo.

-No, yo solo quería… me preguntaba… pensé que usted… -¿Cómo se lo decía? ¡¿Qué le diría? No podía decirle sobre mis hipótesis al momento de tomar la decisión de despertarlo, eso sólo lo habría hecho reír, o, como mínimo, soltar uno que otro comentario sarcástico.- Lo siento, profesor. Creo que cometí un error.

-Bueno, nada nuevo, eso es de esperarse de usted. Váyase, señorita Granger, su castigo ha finalizado y no está entre mis planes hacer de niñera, y mucho menos con alguien como usted.

Salí del despacho como si me persiguiera "el que no debe ser nombrado", y es que no tenía ni pizca de ganas de hablar con el "dulce" profesor Snape.

Recorrí agotada los pasillos hasta llegar al retrato de la dama gorda; una vez allí, pronuncié la contraseña y me adentré en mi sala común. Sentados frente al fuego y tomados de la mano, estaban Harry y Ginny, quienes se soltaron apenas ingresé a la habitación. Supuse que Ginny había considerado mi palabra y que había aceptado su amor por Harry, mas, aún no tenía en claro que había ocurrido finalmente entre ella y Draco; esa era una pregunta que dejaría para el día siguiente.

-Hola, Hermione. ¿Qué tal te fue?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Teniendo en cuenta de quien hablamos, se podría decir que bien; no sobrepasó sus habituales burlas y su sarcasmo.

-¿Algún punto menos para gryffindor?- Preguntó Harry uniéndose a la conversación.

-No, ninguno.

-Uff… - ante la reacción de mi amigo, conformé una pequeña sonrisa.

-Chicos, realmente me gustaría quedarme a charlar con ustedes, pero estoy realmente cansada y mañana tengo planeado levantarme un poco más temprano para repasar las materias del día.

-Hermione, no te preocupes, sabes que Ginny y yo te comprendemos. Además, mañana tendremos tiempo para estar todos juntos.

-Tienes razón.- Ésta vez sonreí abiertamente-Buenas noches, chicos.

-Buenas noches, Hermione. Nos vemos mañana.

Caminé hacia las escaleras y subí por ellas hasta llegar a mi habitación. Una vez ahí, suspiré y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Ciertamente había sido un día agotador.

Busqué en mi baúl mi pijama, y con parsimonia, me lo coloqué. Luego, ordené mis cosas para el día siguiente y me introduje en la cama.

Al encontrarme nuevamente acurrucada entre las sabanas, cubierta por la oscuridad de la noche, recordé aquel extraño sueño en el que me encontraba rodeada de mortífagos, y, sin poder vencer al sueño, caí presa de él con aquellas imágenes merodeando en mi cabeza.


	5. Capítulo V · Metamorfosis en mi sueño

**Hola!, bueno, quizás este capítulo no contenga demasiados temas imprescindibles, pero es que buscaba colocar otras situaciones; mas, se me pasó la mano escribiendo y no quiero que los capítulos sean demasiado misceláneos en relación al tamaño. (Diferencia excesiva de cantidad de palabras), ya estoy trabajando en los otros y en los dibujos.**

**Ojala que les guste **

**Besos**

**Cani **

Capitulo 5

_-¡Noo! -una mujer sangrante gritaba desesperada con los ojos desmenuzadamente abiertos mientras arañaba inútilmente una pared de piedra.- ¡Ya verán!- Gritaba con furia abriendo sus labios heridos a más no poder- ¡Me verán sufrir, pero no será ni una décima parte de lo que sufrirán ustedes! ¡Hijos del demonio!_

_-Mi señor- Se oyó un susurro casi inaudible provenir de sus espaldas. El hombre que había pronunciado aquellas palabras se acercaba sigilosamente a la mujer con la cabeza un tanto agachada para poder mirarla justo a los ojos. _

_-¡Nooo!¡Desgraciados! ¡Nooo!-continuaba gritando la mujer fuera de sí en el momento en que se encontraba con los fríos ojos de su atacante._

_-Es toda tuya.- Dijo Voldemort sonriendo._

_El mortífago se detuvo a solo un paso de su futura víctima. Sacó su varita de debajo de sus ropas con excesiva lentitud .Quería aprovechar aquel momento; Su rostro no se veía por completo debido a la sombra que provocaba el puntiagudo gorro de su capa negra, pero entre el débil rayo de luz que entregaba una vela reveló sus ojos sedientos de sufrimiento, y su sonrisa malévola que exhibía su placer y satisfacción ante la oportunidad que se presentaba._

_-Crucio- Dijo con lentitud en un tono que revelaba tal demencia que habría asustado al mismísimo Severus Snape. Penetró a la mujer con la vista, saboreando con agrado el sufrimiento y la súplica que veía en ella. _

_No era suficiente, él deseaba más, aumentó la fuerza de su hechizo provocando gritos y retorcijones por parte de la mujer. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y siguió torturándola con crueldad._

_Grandes heridas se abrían en el cuerpo de la víctima llenando de sangre sus alrededores. Como respuesta a ello el hombre de capa oscura solo respondía con alguna que otra carcajada._

_-¡Avada Kedavra! - Gritó con increíble furia cuando pensó que la mujer no resistiría más._

_De pronto, yo, que había estado observando la escena como alguien externo, me encontré allí, en medio del suceso, observando cómo una mujer inocente moría en manos de alguien tan oprobioso como un mortífago; cómo moría de la manera más cruel que podía existir en el mundo mágico._

_¡Era una imagen terrible! ¡Desesperante! Mis lágrimas salían sin parar cuando giré mi cabeza para intentar concentrarme en no expresar todo lo que sentía en un grito desesperado. Mas, no fue para nada una buena elección, a mi lado, una joven de no más de 16 años me miraba, inclinada hacia mi, con los ojos completamente abiertos, sin pestañar y en completo estado de shock. Entre sus dedos sostenía una fotografía de Dumbledore mientras la movía nerviosamente._

_-¿Que. qu... que o.. ocu rre. que ocurre?- Pregunté en un murmullo aterrada. La mujer solo me respondió balanceándose de atrás hacia adelante. Una mujer, también encapuchada, se acercó a nosotras con paso rápido mientras reía a carcajadas y levantaba su varita._

_Era Bellatrix. Lo sabía. El miedo me invadió y, ayudándome con mis manos, me pegué a la pared lo más que pude mientras subía la vista._

_Lestrange se fijó primero en la joven que se encontraba a mi lado. se inclinó peligrosamente hacia ella, asesinando los centímetros que las separaban._

_-Avada- Kadabra- Dijo disfrutando cada letra. Comencé a gritar desesperada. Y entretanto, también, a perder la sensación de realidad._

_La mortífaga se giró con brusquedad hacia mí. Pero en el momento en que me clavó su mirada furiosa y asesina, pude distinguir en el fondo de sus ojos un peculiar brillo familiar._

_En aquellas centésimas de segundo, haciendo uso de toda mi memoria, intenté, febrilmente, descubrir quien era el dueño de aquella expresión nueva que revelaban los ojos de Bellatrix, y en un último intento desesperado, hallé, divagando en el más remoto rincón de mi mente, al amo de la mirada penetrante ;Severus Snape._

_En el momento en que reconocí aquellos ojos negros, el rizado y opaco cabello de la mortífaga, se transformó en una cabellera lisa y grasa. Su mandíbula se ensanchó, su nariz creció y sus labios se afinaron notablemente. Finalmente, su espalda se amplificó, su busto de desvaneció y tomó la contextura de un hombre; de Severus Snape para ser precisa._

_Pronto, mi profesor de pociones, se encontraba frente a mí, con varita en mano, apuntándome directamente con malicia. Luego, entornó los ojos, frunció el ceño y sonrió apretando los labios._

_-Cruci…_

Abrí los ojos violentamente y respiré con agitación intentando llenar mis pulmones nuevamente. Un tanto desorientada, pestañeé repetidas veces y luego, nerviosa, miré en todas direcciones; efectivamente, me encontraba en mi habitación. Me senté intentando aclarar toda la situación de una mejor manera, y en esa posición, escudriñé mi cuarto con detenimiento.

Un pequeño rayo de sol que se fugaba por un agujero entre las cortinas, me reveló que ya había amanecido. No había nadie en mis alrededores y no se escuchaba, como la mayoría de las veces, ruidos o murmullos provenientes de la sala.

Retiré mis piernas de la cama y hundí los pies en las pantuflas, suspiré y tomé mi reloj de pulsera, que se hallaba en el velador. Me estiré y concentré mi vista en el pequeño objeto. " ¡Mierda!" Me llevé un disgusto tremendo al ver que mi reloj marcaba las 10.

A toda velocidad me vestí, tomé mis libros y corrí a la clase de pociones. Una vez frente a la puerta, entré sin miramientos.

-Llega tarde Señorita Granger, 3 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su retraso.

-Pero, profesor…

-Y queda castigada; la espero en mi despacho a las 7:30.

Apreté los labios con furia y entrecerré los ojos mientras miraba a Malfoy, que reía silenciosamente disfrutando de los puntos que habían sido quitados a mi casa. Para no dejarme llevar por la ira, me senté en mi asiento, junto a Harry y Ron, sin continuar protestando.

-A pesar de poder intuir las simples e inútiles aspiraciones de sus mentes, en mis delicadas clases, no ridiculizaré el arte de las pociones enseñando payasadas como pociones alisadoras. Lo contrario: intentaré despertar sus cerebros con la prodigiosa poción agudizadora de ingenio. Para poder llevar a cabo ésta sutil mezcla, utilizaremos algunos elementos, tales como, bilis de armadillo, escarabajos machacados y…

Allí me encontraba, completamente desconcentrada y furiosa en las clases de pociones. Ciertamente, hay ocasiones en las que conllevar la furia no es una tarea complicada en absoluto, pero esto cambia completamente cuando hay un factor importante, además de la ira mencionada con anterioridad, entorpeciendo los sentimientos positivos. Sí, mi furia no estaba siendo pura; la tristeza producida por la humillación y el miedo, resultado de mi pesadilla constante, estaban formando en mi interior una masa prácticamente insoportable.

Suspiré con una lentitud exagerada cerrando los ojos en la acción. Luego de liberar el aire de mis pulmones, la tristeza y el miedo se apoderaron de mí, siendo los sentimientos predominantes de mi cuerpo en aquel momento. A pesar de encontrarme con los amigables ojos de Harry al abrir los ojos, la sensación de soledad no me abandonó.

La clase pasó lenta, y continué presa de los sentimientos anteriores. Los alumnos empezaron a retirarse de la sala y yo comencé recoger mis cosas. Me paré de mi asiento cabizbaja presionando mis libros contra mi pecho, y con paso lento, emprendí mi camino hacia la puerta.

Mientras me acercaba a la salida, la sala se vació casi por completo dejándonos en su interior sólo a Snape y a mí. No le tomé mayor importancia al asunto, y continué con la misma calma hacia mi destino, pero justo antes de llegar a él, sentí cómo una mano se posaba en mi hombro. Al frío tacto de la mano de mi profesor de pociones, me volteé y subí la mirada.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien, Señorita Granger?- Preguntó, para mi asombro, con amabilidad.

-¿Por qué lo pregunta, señor?- Me causaba curiosidad saber el porqué de su interés repentino, y contesté a su pregunta realizando otra con frialdad.

-Vi como sus ojos se hallaban húmedos por las lágrimas y enrojecidos por el llanto en el momento en que entró a la sala de clases.- Esta vez sus palabras fueron más duras, y me hicieron recordar la vergüenza por la que me hizo pasar. Además, él había notado el llanto provocado por los sueños, y aún así, había herido, sin resentimiento alguno, mi orgullo.

-Ya veo… Pero, con todo respeto, señor, no es de su incumbencia. –Bañé mis palabras en ira.

-No, supongo que no. –Respondió con frialdad, y avanzando veloz, caminó hacia su escritorio dándome la espalda.

Salí del lugar aún peor a como había estado, y para empeorar la situación, me encontré con Lavender.

-¡Hermione!

-Hola, Lavender- Dije desanimada.

-¡Qué suerte que te encuentro!, no terminé de contarte la historia el otro día.

-Escucha, no he tenido un muy buen día. No sé si es el mejor momento como para… - vi trepidar el labio inferior de la chica y desistí- Está bien, te oigo…

-Bueno, mira, la cosa fue así: luego de que Draco me besara con pasión, yo pensé que él me amaba y estaba expresando su amor, pero para cuando se acercó a mi oído abrazándome, deseché mi teoría por completo; Lo que el susurró a mi oído, no fue mi nombre, si no que el de Ginny.- Abrí los ojos desmenuzadamente. Draco no estaba traicionando a mi amiga, solo la confundió por la oscuridad.

-Guau, yo… Lavender… creo… Chao… -Corrí hacia mi casa a contarle a Ginny, y llegué casi sin respiración al cuadro de la dama gorda. En un susurro pronuncié la contraseña y me adentré en el agujero que se abría.

Como si mi corazón no estuviese ya lo suficientemente delicado por la carrera, la escena que presenciaba amenazaba con detenerlo; Harry besaba apasionadamente a Ginny. Los miré boquiabierta, y luego, con despreocupación, se separaron hasta quedar unidos solo por un abrazo. La pelirroja apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, mirando en mi dirección.

-Hola, Hermione- Dijo Harry, que también me miraba.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Pregunté sin creérmelo aún.

-OH, Hermione, realmente siento no habértelo contado antes, pero decidimos hacerlo algo público hoy por la mañana, y no logré encontrar el momento adecuado para decírtelo.

-Harry, déjanos solas. Sube- Dije enojadísima. Mi amigo me miró desconcertado- ¡Ahora!- Grité fuera de mí, a lo que Harry corrió a su habitación.

-Hermione, ¡no te entiendo!

-El problema no soy yo, Ginny. Y lo sabes.

-¡¿Qué dices Hermione?

-¡Tú, Ginny! ¡Eres tú!, llegas y te "enamoras" del que se te cruza. Te dan igual los sentimientos de la gente; ¡Eres una egoísta!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? Hermione, se supone que eres mi amiga, ¡Deberías entenderme!

-Eso intento, Ginny. Eso intento. Pero por el lado que lo mire, da el mismo resultado. ¡No sabes amar, pero tampoco sabes estar sola!

-Hermione, ¡yo no…!

-¡Sabes que es así, Ginny!, el primer problema con Malfoy y corres a los brazos de Harry.

-Shh, baja el volumen, ¿O buscas hacer sufrir a Harry?

-Eso es lo que buscas tú.

-¡No te atrevas Granger!, además, si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú quien me dijo que estuviera con Harry.

-¡Exacto!, fui yo quien dije que estuvieras con Harry. Con HARRY; no con HARRY Y con DRACO.

-¡No hables de lo que no sabes!; ya dejé a Malfoy.

-¡¿Qué?

-¿Qué buscabas?, ¿Que le dijese "no importa mi amorcito" luego de lo que me hizo?

-Supongo que al menos hablaste con él del tema.

-No había nada que hablar; la situación estaba clara.

-Ay, no… ¿Qué hiciste Ginny?- Me preocupó lo que mi amiga podría haber hecho.

-Le dije de una vez por todas lo que pensaba de él. Aunque al parecer, no lo inmutó, y tomé la alternativa de ir por Dumbledore.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Le dije que Malfoy intentaba aprovecharse de mí.

-Por favor dime que no en el sentido que creo…

-Le dije que había intentado sobrepasarse con mi cuerpo.

-Ginny, no puedo creerlo. ¿Qué dijo Dumbledor?

-Hablarían con Malfoy e intentarían solucionar la situación; posiblemente algún castigo.

-¿Y pensaste que pasará si aplican poción de la verdad en él?

-No lo harán; Dumbledore confía ciegamente en mí. Se podría decir que estoy "limpia" de imprudencias y rebeldías.

-Ginny, me decepcionas.- Era increíble. Era completamente entendible que terminara con él, o que al menos, lo hablara, pero lo que había hecho, ya sobrepasaba los límites. Estaba al tanto de que se hablaba de Draco Malfoy, pero, aunque sí se merecía algún castigo leve, no alcanzaba un castigo del nivel que seguramente le pondrían. No podía ser tan mala persona si Ginny lo había aceptado como pareja ¿o sí?


	6. Capítulo VI · Llanto en compañía

**Aquí subo el capítulo 6, les ruego me dejen reviews con críticas constructivas e ideas para los siguientes capítulos.**

**Ojala lo disfruten**

**Cani**

Capítulo VI

Sentada sobre mi cama, en mi habitación, reflexioné sobre el asunto de Ginny, Draco y Dumbledore, y llegué a la conclusión de que lo mejor era no intervenir; si el rubio tenía suerte, le creerían y Dumbledore entendería que era el resultado de una simple relación.

Respecto a Ginny, quizás sí había sido un poco dura con ella, pero con sinceridad, no lograba entender su actitud. Luego, cuando estuviese más tranquila, hablaría con ella.

También recordé mi sueño, y decidí hablarlo con el Albus; si bien no pensaba que el sueño significase algo, necesitaba de alguna poción para así no soñar.

Con parsimonia, me levanté de mi refugio, mas, en cuanto lo hice, sentí como una brisa fría me inundaba por completo. Trepide ante la sensación que me producía y me sobé los brazos para hacerlos entrar en calor. Mi técnica no daba resultados, así que opté por tomar mi chaqueta; me la coloqué y partí hacia mi destino.

Caminé por los pasillos sola, sin levantar la vista en absoluto. El frío me hacía doler los huesos y ya comenzaba a nevar. Me auto abrasé y bajé aún más la mirada.

-¡Hermione!, te ves terrible, deberías abrigarte más. Ya tienes los labios morados.

-Hola, Ron.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, solo un poco afectada por el clima.

-¿Estás segura de que no es nada grave? Te ves… digamos… enferma.

-Sí, Ron, estoy bien.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego. – Asentí con esfuerzo y seguí con mi camino.

Observé el suelo; cada paso que daba, el movimiento de cada uno de mis pies; Sí, deseaba febrilmente llegar pronto al despacho de Dumbledore. Para ser sincera, ya comenzaba a sentirme mal.

Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para continuar con mi objetivo: debía llegar al despacho del director, pero aunque logré no detenerme, me fue imposible evitar alentar poco a poco mis pasos. Sentía un gusto desagradable en la boca, unas náuseas fuertísimas y una jaqueca aturdidora.

"Vamos, Hermione" pensé en un intento desesperado de no rendirme, pero no dio resultados; mi mareo aumentó y tuve la necesidad de afirmarme en la pared.

La jaqueca iba en aumento y el mal estar me invadía violentamente. Liberé varios suspiros que fueron seguidos por sollozos.

A continuación, con una mano sobre mi cabeza, me retorcí por el dolor y dejé escapar varias lágrimas desesperadas.

Sentí que el dolor me superaría y que pronto, la pared no sería suficiente y caería al suelo, pero justo antes de que esto pasara, sentí como una mano grande y protectora se aferraba a mi hombro. Al sentir su contacto, intenté por todos los medios conseguir la suficiente fuerza como para poder, aunque fuese de manera dificultosa, mantenerme en pie.

- Señorita Granger- subí la mirada y encontré, para mi sorpresa al dueño aquellas manos poderosas: el profesor Severus Snape.

- Señor… yo… -Otro retorcijón me impidió terminar la frase, el profesor me afirmo, ahora, con ambas manos por la cintura.- No me siento bien… - Sentí como me levantaba, y cargándome, caminaba hacia la derecha.

- Pe.. pero… Señor… - protesté con voz lastimera- la…la enfermería… e... es... está hacia el otro... la... lado.

-Creo que lo más lógico sería llevarla donde Madame Pomfrey, pero ciertamente, estamos bastante lejos de la enfermería, y las mazmorras no están a una gran distancia.

-No… No creo que…

-No me importa lo que usted crea.- guardé silencio ante su comentario y pronto caí dormida entre sus brazos.

_-¡Noo! -una mujer sangrante gritaba desesperada con los ojos desmenuzadamente abiertos mientras arañaba inútilmente una pared de piedra.- ¡Ya verán!- Gritaba con furia abriendo sus labios heridos a más no poder- ¡Me verán sufrir, pero no será ni una décima parte de lo que sufrirán ustedes! ¡Hijos del demonio!_

_-Mi señor- Se oyó un susurro casi inaudible provenir de sus espaldas. El hombre que había pronunciado aquellas palabras se acercaba sigilosamente a la mujer con la cabeza un tanto agachada para poder mirarla justo a los ojos. _

_-¡Nooo!¡Desgraciados! ¡Nooo!-continuaba gritando la mujer fuera de sí en el momento en que se encontraba con los fríos ojos de su atacante._

_-Es toda tuya.- Dijo Voldemort sonriendo._

_El mortífago se detuvo a solo un paso de su futura víctima. Sacó su varita de debajo de sus ropas con excesiva lentitud .Quería aprovechar aquel momento; Su rostro no se veía por completo debido a la sombra que provocaba el puntiagudo gorro de su capa negra, pero entre el débil rayo de luz que entregaba una vela reveló sus ojos sedientos de sufrimiento, y su sonrisa malévola que exhibía su placer y satisfacción ante la oportunidad que se presentaba._

_-Crucio- Dijo con lentitud en un tono que revelaba tal demencia que habría asustado al mismísimo Severus Snape. Penetró a la mujer con la vista, saboreando con agrado el sufrimiento y la súplica que veía en ella. _

_No era suficiente, él deseaba más, aumento la fuerza de su hechizo provocando gritos y retorcijones por parte de la mujer. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y siguió torturándola con crueldad._

_Grandes heridas se abrían en el cuerpo de la víctima llenando de sangre sus alrededores. Como respuesta a ello el hombre de capa oscura solo respondía con alguna que otra carcajada._

_-¡Avada Kedavra! - Gritó con increíble furia cuando pensó que la mujer no resistiría más._

_De pronto, yo, que había estado observando la escena como alguien externo, me encontré allí, en medio del suceso, observando como una mujer inocente moría en manos de alguien tan oprobioso como un mortífago; cómo moría de la manera más cruel que podía existir en el mundo mágico._

_¡Era una imagen terrible! ¡Desesperante! Mis lágrimas salían sin parar cuando giré mi cabeza para intentar concentrarme en no expresar todo lo que sentía en un grito desesperado. Mas, no fue para nada una buena elección, a mi lado, una joven de no más de 16 años me miraba, inclinada hacia mi, con los ojos completamente abiertos, sin pestañar y en completo estado de shock. Entre sus dedos sostenía una fotografía de Dumbledore mientras la movía nerviosamente._

_-¿Que. qu... que o.. ocu rre. que ocurre?- Pregunté en un murmullo aterrada. La mujer solo me respondió balanceándose de atrás hacia adelante. Una mujer, también encapuchada, se acercó a nosotras con paso rápido mientras reía a carcajadas y levantaba su varita._

_Era Bellatrix. Lo sabía. El miedo me invadió y, ayudándome con mis manos, me pegué a la pared lo más que pude mientras subía la vista._

_Lestrange se fijó primero en la joven que se encontraba a mi lado. se inclinó peligrosamente hacia ella, asesinando los centímetros que las separaban._

_-Avada- Kadabra- Dijo disfrutando cada letra. Comencé a gritar desesperada. Y entretanto, también, a perder la sensación de realidad._

_La mortífaga se giró con brusquedad hacia mí. Pero en el momento en que me clavó su mirada furiosa y asesina, pude distinguir en el fondo de sus ojos un peculiar brillo familiar._

_En aquellas centésimas de segundo, haciendo uso de toda mi memoria, intenté, febrilmente, descubrir quien era el dueño de aquella expresión nueva que revelaban los ojos de Bellatrix, y en un último intento desesperado, hallé, divagando en el más remoto rincón de mi mente, al amo de la mirada penetrante ;Severus Snape._

_En el momento en que reconocí aquellos ojos negros, el rizado y opaco cabello de la mortífaga, se transformó en una cabellera lisa y grasa. Su mandíbula se ensanchó, su nariz creció y sus labios se afinaron notablemente. Finalmente, su espalda se amplificó, su busto de desvaneció y tomó la contextura de un hombre; de Severus Snape para ser precisa._

_Pronto, mi profesor de pociones, se encontraba frente a mí, con varita en mano, apuntándome, directamente, con malicia. Luego, entornó los ojos, frunció el ceño y sonrió apretando los labios._

_-Cruci…_

-¡Nooo! ¡Nooo!- La desesperación me invadía, ya no era capaz de resistir más, era demasiado. ¿Por qué mi mente guardaba tanto dolor? Estaba asustada, tenía miedo, miedo a confiar, miedo a la ilusión, miedo al futuro, miedo a sufrir, miedo a vivir. Ya no quería más, pero nada ni nadie me escuchaba y todo seguía como si nada. Yo, ya no podía más.- ¡Basta!- Grité con desesperación mientras caían, veloces, las lágrimas a lo largo de mi rostro.-¡AAahh! – mi horror se hacía visible en mis gritos y en mi cuerpo, mas pronto sentí como los fuertes brazos de mi profesor intentaban refugiarme.

-Tranquila, Granger.- Decía mientras intentaba sostenerme.

-¡No!, ¡no!, ¡Déjeme! ¡No más! ¡Noo!- continuaba yo chillando mientras agitaba mis brazos para alejarlo de mí- ¡nooooo! – Pronto, aquel misterioso hombre le ganó a mi poca fuerza y me aprisionó contra su pecho aferrándome con sus brazos.

-Tranquila- susurró en mi oído mientras acariciaba mi cabeza.- Ya pasó, tranquila- posé mis manos en su pecho y lloré libremente, expresando, desde el más apartado rincón de mi alma, mi dolor.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, en los que solo se oía mi llanto, logré calmarme y dejé de llorar. Continuamos abrazados, en silencio, mientras él me acariciaba la cabeza. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar de su abraso; finalmente, alguien estaba allí, apoyándome, aunque sólo durase unos minutos, y aunque quizás no fuese verdadero, los brazos de alguien me ofrecían protección.

Para cuando volví a abrir los ojos, mi profesor de pociones comenzaba a soltarme.

-¿Quiere hablar sobre esto, señorita Granger?

-Preferiría no hacerlo.

-Entiendo. Por cierto, no crea que es mi costumbre andar por los pasillos "rescatando" estudiantes depresivos, y si la abrasé, fue solo para acallar sus gritos dementes. Ahora, vuelva a su sala común, lo que tuvo no fue más que una reacción de su cuerpo por la desesperación.

-Si, profesor.- baje la vista y caminé hacia la puerta, pero, luego de abrirla, me volteé nuevamente para encontrarme frente a frente con la mirada penetrante de mi profesor de pociones. –Gracias de todos modos. – luego de decir esto, salí rápidamente de su despacho y corrí a través de las mazmorras, para luego hallar las escaleras y subir por ellas.

Llegué agotada al cuadro de la dama gorda, murmuré la contraseña y me adentré en mi sala común, donde se encontraba, sola, mi amiga Ginny leyendo un libro.

-Hola, Ginny- La pelirroja ni se inmutó con mi presencia, y en cuanto la salude, siquiera levantó la vista. Su odio revelado me preocupó, y sigilosamente me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado.- Escucha, sé que dije muchas cosas que jamás debí decir, pero es que, simplemente, me dejé cegar por la ira del momento. Lo siento.- La mirada de mi amiga subió para encontrarse con la mía.

-No, Hermione. Creo que tienes razón, pero es que no lo puedo evitar. – sonreí ante su comentario, y luego solo la abrasé.

-Ginny, creo que deberías hablar con Dumbledore para aclarar las cosas.

-Sí, lo haré.

-¡Ah, sí! Otra cosa, ¿Harry sabe lo de Draco?- Ginny bajó la mirada.

-No, no lo sabe.

-¿Lo amas?- mi amiga volvió a mirarme- ¿Estás enamorada de Harry, Ginny?

-Sí, Hermione. Lo estoy.

-Eso era todo lo que quería saber, con eso es suficiente.

-Hola, chicas.

-¡Harry!- Exclamó Ginny.

-Hola, Ginny- dijo antes de acercarse a ella y besarla suavemente. – Hola, Hermione.

-Hola, Harry.- miré mi reloj- Debo ir a castigo…

-¿Nuevamente?

-Snape no se cansa de castigarme. De hecho, comienzo a creer que es su panorama favorito. –Harry y Ginny rieron ante mi comentario.

-Suerte.

-Gracias, Ginny. Nos vemos luego.


	7. Capítulo VII · conversacion con Snape

**Hola, bueno, acá subo otro capítulo. Espero que me digan qué les parece mediante algún ****review****.**

**Valblack: En realidad, aún falta un poco para que la pareja se enamore, pero escribí algo un tanto más tierno. Espero quesea suficiente.**

**G: Me alegra muchísimo que te agrade mi historia, y debo admitir que el saber que es tu primer review formulado fue una poderosa fuente de ánimo para escribir el siguiente capítulo. Espero me des tu opinión de este capítulo, ya sea positiva o negativa. Respecto al sueño, poco a poco se irá mostrando su importancia.**

Capítulo VII

Salí de mi casa mostrando en mis acciones seguridad, pero en realidad, aquello no era más que un disfraz para ocultar mi indecisión.

Me conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no es normal de mí sentir inseguridad frente a mis decisiones, pero esta vez, era una situación diferente, y no sabía con certeza si hacía o no lo correcto.

Me dejé caer durante unos segundos sobre la pared que se encontraba a la derecha del cuadro de la dama gorda y levanté mi muñeca derecha para encontrarme con mi reloj. 6:25; efectivamente, quedaba casi una hora para mi castigo.

Bajé mi mano y subí la vista, luego suspiré y comencé, temerosa, el camino hacia las mazmorras.

Por cada paso que daba, mi mente me atacaba más y más con un huracán de preguntas que tenían como único propósito, hacerme devolver.

Continué valientemente con mi camino hasta encontrarme frente a la puerta del despacho de mi profesor de pociones. Una vez allí, suspiré y alcé mi puño para golpear la madera, pero no fui capaz de hacerlo; una pregunta nueva aparecía en mi cabeza; ¿y si no se encontraba en su despacho? ¿Y si estaba allí, pero con alguien importante? Solo había una manera de averiguarlo. Nuevamente elevé mi mano, pero esta vez, no fue necesario tocar.

-Adelante.- Sonó la fría voz de Snape. Trepidando levemente, sujeté la manilla de la puerta con fuerza, la giré y me adentré en el lugar.

Todo estaba bastante oscuro y lúgubre, y, la única fuente de luz de la habitación, era un candelabro que sujetaba tres velas plateadas.

Fijé mi vista en el montón de pergaminos apilados que se hallaban bajo la pálida mano de mi profesor y luego, la subí para encontrarme con sus penetrantes ojos negros.

-Creí mencionar que su castigo era a las 7:30

-Sí, lo sé. Es a esa hora.

-Entonces, dígame señorita Granger, ¿A qué se debe su visita?- Bajé la vista mientras jugueteaba con mis manos. A continuación, volví a mirar aquellos ojos poderosos y me acerqué rápidamente hacia el escritorio. Una vez allí, apoyé las manos en mis muslos y, mirándole, respondí a su pregunta.

-Señor, no es mi intención molestarlo o hacerlo perder su valioso tiempo. Sé que odia mi presencia tanto como mi persona, pero…. Es que….- Bajé la vista por unos momentos antes de mirarlo fijamente.- Me gustaría poder hablar con usted.- Estaba preparada para escuchar un estruendoso "váyase" de su parte, pero lo que hizo me dejo realmente atónita; levantó una de sus manos y señaló la silla que se hallaba junto a mí, frente a su escritorio.

-Siéntese, Granger.- Hice lo que me ofreció aún impresionada.- Veamos, ¿Saben sus amigos que se encuentra acá?

-No. Bueno, sí. Pero creen que ya estoy en castigo.

-Interesante; usted mintiendo. Ahora, Granger, me pregunto por qué querría usted hablar precisamente conmigo. ¿Por qué no deposita su confianza en sus amigos? Que yo sepa, no soy muy reconocido por mi amabilidad.

-Es por ello que quiero que sea usted quien me escuche. No busco en respuesta a mis confesiones una serie de grititos inmaduros y falsos, una preocupación fingida o un consejo erróneo.

-Lo siento, pero sigo sin comprenderla.

-Verá, la última vez estuve aquí, abandoné, mediante mis lágrimas, toda la frialdad que podría mostrarle, y ya no puedo esconderme bajo ningún tipo de máscara.

-Si no me equivoco, lo que usted quiere decir, es que siente que puede ser verdadera conmigo y confía en que seré sincero con mis respuestas.

-Sí. –Vi cómo se levantaba de su silla, y luego cómo, con su varita, hacía aparecer frente al fuego, dos sillones, una mesita y dos tazas de chocolate caliente sobre ella.

Luego se acercó a mí y me ofreció su mano; La tomé y, con ella, me guió delicadamente hacia uno de los sillones. Cuanto yo ya me encontraba sentada, él se acomodó en el otro.

-Sírvase- dijo apuntando con su mano a una de las tazas, la cual tomé entre mis manos soplándola.- Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que quiere conversar?- Dejé de soplar mi chocolate, y, con la vista sobre él, me tomé mi tiempo para pensar en la respuesta.

-Últimamente he tenido un extraño sueño que me tiene bastante intranquila.

-¿un sueño?

-Sí, es sobre…. Sobre…

-Sobre…

-Mortífagos.

- Ya veo- Debo admitir que su calma frente al tema me impresionó en demasía.- Cuénteme sobre él.

-Bueno, en un principio veo a una mujer que grita desesperada. Allí están un Mortífagos y…. y… Vold… Vold…

-Voldemort.

-Sí, él es quien autoriza al Mortífagos a asesinar a la mujer.

-¿Qué ocurre luego?

-Luego observo a una joven aterrada, que también es asesinada, ésta vez por Bellatrix.

-¿Qué sigue?

-Allí mi sueño tiene una variante.

-Explíquese.

-No sé si deba, profesor. No es más que algo irracional que podría molestarlo.

-Dígamelo, Granger.

-Bellatrix se transforma. Ella se transforma en usted.

-¿En mí?

-Sí. No crea que lo veo como un Mortífagos señor; eso sería absurdo.

-Claro. ¿Qué hago luego?- Me sentí, ciertamente, muy incómoda con la pregunta, y solo pude bajar la mirada.

- Luego, usted me tortura. –Subí la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos observándome- Es allí cuando me despierto.

-¿Lo ha hablado con alguien más, señorita Granger?

-No. Temo lo que puedan pensar de mí por ello, y no sé qué hacer al respecto. Señor ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Sinceramente, creo que debería prestar más atención a su sueño, quizás, su mente intenta advertirla de algo.

-¿Advertirme de qué? ¿Del temor que me produce esta guerra?

-Sabe a lo que me refiero, Granger.

-Señor, no quiero volver a tener aquel sueño. Se me es inmensamente doloroso tener que sentirlo cada noche. No creo poder continuar soportándolo.

-Usted es una persona fuerte, Granger. –Agaché mi cabeza y no pude evitar que una lágrima solitaria escapara de mis ojos.

-No estoy segura de ello señor.- Sentí como una de sus suaves manos sujetaba mi mentón para hacerme subir la mirada.

-Confíe en su fuerza, yo confío en ella. –Sin retirar su mano de la posición anterior, secó mi lágrima con su otra mano. Luego, asentí suavemente con la cabeza.

-Al parecer ya son las 7:30.

-¿Qué tendré que hacer hoy para mi castigo profesor?

-Relajarse; hoy no tendrá su castigo, la espero mañana a la hora acordada.

-Pero señor, yo cometí la inexactitud de llegar tarde a su clase.

-Lo sé, y trabajará por ello, pero no hoy. No querrá que sus amigos duden de un supuesto castigo de dos horas ¿O sí?- sonreí ante su comentario; no había tenido en cuenta ese punto, nunca los castigos duraban más de una hora.

-Gracias profesor, por cambiarme el castigo y por escucharme.

-Siempre que quiera, Granger. Debo admitir que no me resultó desagradable conversar con usted.- Quedé petrificada con su comentario, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, Snape ya se encontraba frente a la puerta que daba con su habitación.- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. – salí de su despacho tranquila y caminé hacia mi casa.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi objetivo, saqué la conclusión de que había sido un día extraño.


	8. Capítulo VIII · Problemas con Draco II

**Hola**

**Soy conciente de que me pidieron que alargara mis capítulos, pero en realidad, si los hago más largos me demoraré demasiado en subirlos. (Espero poder subir más largos y más seguidos una vez que comiencen las vacaciones.)**

**Ojala que les guste y dejen reviews con algún comentario.**

Capítulo 8

Aún no llegaba a mi sala común luego de haber hablado con Snape, cuando nació en mí el deseo de disfrutar de alguna lectura.

Doble a mi izquierda, para, con paso veloz, ir hacia la biblioteca y poder hallar alguna novela que me hiciese olvidar por algunos momentos las realidades que rodeaban mi vida.

Cuando divisé la puerta de mi objetivo, alenté el paso notando que aún tenía el tiempo suficiente.

Bajé la vista hacia el suelo, y como alguien que jamás ha visto el mundo, me deleité observando cómo mis pies caían sobre el suelo. ¿Por qué ya no disfrutaba de las simplezas de la vida, como cuando era menor?

Comportándome tal cual niño pequeño e inmaduro, me dejé tentar por las ganas que me llenaban de juguetear con mi paso; comencé, divertida, a avanzar levantando las rodillas y dando saltitos cómo princesita que recoge flores por la pradera.

Era divertido lanzar, por al menos un momento, toda mi seriedad y mi comportamiento formal por los aires. Además, ¿Quién podría verme? Todos los pasillos estaban vacíos, y la gente que, como yo, se dirige a la biblioteca, es poca.

Pronto estuve frente a la puerta, y, sin vacilar, entré en aquella maravilla de habitación que me hacía sentir tan a gusto. Miré a mis alrededores apreciando cada estantería y cada libro, y me acerqué, cautelosa, a uno de ellos.

Una vez frente a él, me coloqué en puntitas y estiré mi brazo para alcanzarlo; lo tomé entre mis manos y observe cuidadosamente su exterior. No tuve que tener en cuenta el refrán de no juzgar a un libro por su portada; hasta ésta me invitaba a leerlo.

Con suma delicadeza, levanté la tapa del libro y pude entrever el título del mismo, al hacerlo, me extrañó que se tratase de un libro Muggle; "Orgullo y prejuicio". Lo abrí completamente y ojeé lo mejor que pude sus páginas, luego de ello, decidí llevarlo.

Caminé decidida, con el libro bajo el brazo, hacia el escritorio de la Señora Irma Pince .

-Hermione, no te vi entrar, ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace un rato. Si no me equivoco, usted estaba ocupada con unos papeles.

-Sí, sí. ¿Y dime, que libro quieres llevar hoy?

-Éste.- Le tendí el libro.

-Mmm… "Orgullo y prejuicio"; un muy buen libro.

-Eso espero. – Me registró en su cuaderno y me devolvió el libro.

Salí de la biblioteca y comencé a caminar, mirando el suelo, hacia mi sala común. Todo iba bien, ya llevaba la mitad del camino, y, a pesar de que la lluvia que acababa de comenzar y la oscuridad de los pasillos le daban al castillo un aspecto lúgubre, nada malo me había pasado.

De pronto, en medio del silencio sepulcral, me pareció oír pasos, y, frente a ello, frené abruptamente. Era conciente de que estar atemorizada no era para nada algo lógico, pero el aspecto del castillo y mi imaginación, no querían colaborar con mi calma.

En el momento en que aquellos misteriosos y escondidos pasos se me acercaban, me sentí aterrada y no pude hacer más que la misma actividad de una roca.

-¡Granger!- Sentí cómo una poderosa voz grave me gritaba furiosa. Luego de ello sentí como una mano fuerte me aprisionaba, por el cuello, en la pared.

-Draco- logré decir con un hilo de voz mientras intentaba, con ambas manos y ejerciendo la mayor cantidad de fuerza posible, liberar mi cuello y así permitir un paso de aire mayor.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Ginny?!

-Yo…. – No pude terminar la frase, ya que la presión que Draco ejercía no me permitía hablar bien y me provocaba fuertes toses cada vez que intentaba hacerlo. Al notarlo, liberó mi cuello, mas, al momento en que me retorcí sujetándolo y tosiendo para acompasar mi respiración, me sujetó ambas muñecas y me encerró contra la pared.

-¡Dímelo, Granger! ¡¿Qué mierda le dijiste a Ginny?!

-¡No le dije nada, Draco! Suéltame.

-¡No mientas, sangre sucia!, tengo claro que tú tuviste algo que ver con sus reacciones.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Yo?, perfectamente tú, tu asqueroso carácter y tu desagradable trato hacia ella pueden haber sido los aspectos que la hicieron repudiarte. –Me miró con odio puro, y, luego, soltó mi muñeca izquierda para volver a aprisionar mi cuello.

-Yo tendría más cuidado con lo que digo en tu lugar, Granger.- Dijo en un susurro amenazador, mirándome con la misma cualidad.- Ahora, si quieres llegar hoy a tu sala común, y caminando, te recomiendo que hables.

-La… La… Lavender.- Me soltó abruptamente, pero luego de recomponerse de su sorpresa, volvió a cogerme por las muñecas y acercó su cuerpo al mío asesinando todos los centímetros que nos separaban.

Sujetándome por las muñecas, me elevó del suelo unos cuantos centímetros e inmovilizó mis piernas con las suyas. Acercó su rostro al mío, y, lentamente, comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Déjame, Malfoy- Dije mientras sacudía mi cabeza para liberarme de sus labios.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué gano yo con eso?- Susurró maliciosamente en mi oído. Acto seguido, me sujetó ambas muñecas con una sola mano, y con la otra afirmó mi rostro.

-Déjame, por favor.- dije con un hilo de voz cuando una lágrima silenciosa caía de mis ojos al momento en que los cerraba fuertemente con desesperación.

-No hallo razón para hacer eso. –Antes de dejarme contestar, besó bruscamente mi boca e intentó introducir, a la fuerza, su lengua en mis labios. Cuando no pudo lograrlo, simplemente los mordió furioso, provocando que estos sangraran.

-Me estas hiriendo, Malfoy- dije suplicante luego de sollozar.

-Voy a dejarte esta noche, exclusivamente por tu sinceridad, pero no podrás escapar de mí, Granger.- volvió a susurrar en mi oído- Iré por ti mañana, y si no te logro obtener entonces, volveré a intentarlo al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y así lo haré hasta conseguirte.

Luego de sus palabras, me soltó sin dedicadaza alguna; dejándome caer en el duro suelo. A continuación, desapareció por entremedio de los pasillos.

Allí quedé yo, sola, abandonada bajo la inexistente protección de la fría noche, encontrando consuelo en la humedad de mis lágrimas e intentando hallar esperanza en mi imaginación.

Apoyé mi espalda en la pared, flexioné las rodillas y me auto abrasé, para luego, llorar tranquila en el espacio que mis brazos cedían a mi cabeza.

Pasaron varios minutos, o quizás hasta una hora, sin que yo me levantara, o siquiera, parara de llorar.

Decidida de que era suficiente sufrimiento por una noche, me levanté lentamente y retomé mi camino hacia mi casa. Una vez allí, susurré la contraseña y entré.

Extrañamente, no había nadie en la sala común, aunque supuse que se debía al entrenamiento de Quidditch que tendría lugar mañana temprano.

Sin pensar demasiado en el asunto anterior, subí a mi habitación y, silenciosamente, abrí con la varita mi baúl. En un comienzo pensé en tomar de él mi pijama, pero, al sentir muchas zonas de mi cuerpo adoloridas por el ataque de Malfoy, repensé el asunto y opté por una opción más agradable; tomé ropa interior limpia y una toalla, y salí de mi casa con dirección al baño de los prefectos; Camine sin ser vista por los pasillos hasta llegar a mi destino.

-Frescura de pino- Murmuré, y de pronto, la puerta se abrió.

Me acerqué a la enorme bañera y abrí la llave dejando libre al agua; mientras la bañera se llenaba, me liberé, delicada y lentamente, de mis ropas.

Una vez desnuda, pude notar, para mi tristeza, cómo habían quedado marcados los dedos de Malfoy en mis muñecas y en mi cuello, y vi, además de múltiples golpes a lo largo de mi cuerpo, mi labio ensangrentado.

Tomé la decisión de no pensar demasiado en ello y me introduje en el agua; dejando que mi cuerpo se relajara con su calidez.

Luego de media hora, salí del agua, me vestí y volví a mi casa.


	9. Capítulo IX · Encuentro con Snape

**Bueno, aquí subo un nuevo capítulo, dedicado a mi amiga Ignacia que estuvo ayer de cumpleaños; ¡Te quiero mucho amiga! (por cierto, no temas crecer, pequeña campanita)**

**Qué les puedo decir… espero que lo disfruten**

A tempranas horas en la mañana, un rayo de sol se introdujo en mi nublado sueño, haciéndome notar que el nuevo día comenzaba, y que debía levantarme.

Como siempre, yo era la única que estaba despierta, por lo que salí de mi cama emitiendo el menor ruido posible. Una vez en pie, caminé hacia mi baúl y retiré de él el pequeño espejo plateado que mi madre me había regalado hace ya algunos veranos.

En mi reflejo, divisé, al igual que en la noche anterior, los diversos hematomas producidos por las manos de Malfoy; tenía que encontrar la forma de ocultarlos.

Luego de pensar durante un instante, me dirigí hacia mi ropa, me vestí y tapé las marcas de mi piel con mi bufanda y un par de guantes. Tomé de encima de mi velador los libros de las clases que tendríamos ese día y salí de mi habitación con destino a la biblioteca.

Una vez allí, extendí sobre una mesa vacía, que se encontraba un tanto oculta entre medio de algunos estantes, todo mi material de estudio y me senté. Observé cada uno de los libros, pensando en qué estudiaría primero; una vez hecha mi decisión, estiré mi brazo y cogí el libro de pociones.

Los minutos, poco a poco, fueron pasando mientras yo repasaba la materia; cuando comencé a sentirme cansada, levanté mi muñeca en busca de mi reloj; aún faltaba una hora para que sirvieran el desayuno, y los alumnos que, como yo, estaban levantados, se podían contar con los dedos de una sola mano. Volví a enfrascarme en la lectura, y, momentáneamente, mi mente abandonó la realidad, perdiéndose en diferentes pociones.

-Señorita Granger.- Escuché cómo me llamaba una voz pastosa a mi espalda. Me giré bruscamente.

-Pro… profesor Snape- dije con torpeza debido al asombro.

-Veo que con mis clases no le basta; quizás le gustan tanto que necesita estudiarlas en su tiempo libre.

-Con todo respeto señor, no siento nada en especial por su materia; lo hago con todas las clases.

-Cómo lo pensé; un ratón de biblioteca.

-¿Viene aquí para burlarse de mí?

- No, en realidad vine por un libro, pero si me lo pregunta, es un verdadero placer tener el gusto de burlarme de usted. Por cierto, 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por realizar preguntas inapropiadas a sus profesores.

-Pero…

-Y 10 por insistir.

-Disculpe por mi impertinencia profesor, pero para ser sincera, pensé que luego de la conversación pasada tendríamos más confianza.

-Le recomiendo, Granger, que si es eso lo que piensa, la próxima vez se tome más tiempo para pensar, y así, evitará pensar estupideces. - ¿Cómo podía una misma persona ser tan diferente a veces? En nuestra charla fue tan dulce; me escuchó con tanta atención. Y ahora, no era más que el mismo profesor desagradable de siempre. Estaba, ciertamente muy asombrada por su actitud, pero lo que hizo a continuación, me dejó simplemente petrificada; tomó de un estante, que se encontraba a mi izquierda, un libro de pociones, y se sentó frente a mí.

-Supongo que no tendrá inconvenientes en que me siente aquí.

-En absoluto, señor.

Luego de pronunciar aquellas palabras, no se volvió a escuchar ninguna de nuestras voces durante un largo tiempo.

Los minutos y los segundos pasaron, uno a uno, con una lentitud sorprendente, y él no levantó, ni una sola vez, la vista.

Puedo decir con seguridad absoluta, que no tengo mayor interés en el profesor Snape, pero mentiría de una manera descarada si digo que no levanté en ningún momento la mirada; luego de unos cinco minutos después de que se sentara, me sentí un tanto agotada de ahogar mi vista en las palabras del libro, y de intentar entenderlas, por lo que levanté los ojos, encontrándome con su rostro concentrado.

Pronto bajé la mirada, pero la nueva imagen se adhería a mi mente, y me llevaba a la enorme tentación de observarlo al menos una vez más; sin poderme resistir, me deje llevar por el deseo de investigar la nueva expresión serena que se formaba en su rostro.

-¿Podría dejar de observarme, Granger?

-Lo siento, profesor. – retorné mi vista hacia el libro.

- Gracias.

-Profesor… -Dije temerosa sin levantar la vista.

-¿Sí, Granger?

-Podría explicarme el porqué de sus cambios de actitud hacia mí.

-No comprendo; explíquese.

-Antes de abandonar su despacho la otra noche, usted mencionó que no le había molestado escucharme, y que volviera a hablar con usted si así lo deseaba. –Sentí cómo me clavaba la vista, y no pude evitar sentirme, terriblemente, intimidada.

-¿Quiere hablar conmigo, Granger?

-No, es sólo que…

-Solo qué…

-Solo que la persona que muestra ser hoy no se parece en absolutamente nada a la persona que fingió ser aquella vez.

-No confunda las cosas, señorita Granger. Yo no fingí ser nada, pero creo que el problema está en que usted suele malinterpretarlo todo. No confunda una conversación con una relación profesor- alumna.

-Pero usted me dijo que contara con su persona.

-No. Yo le dije que si necesitaba decir algo a alguien, podía contar con mi silencio. Lamento informarle que no es tan fácil ganar mi confianza. – sin decir más, baje la vista avergonzada, e, inclinada hacia el libro, dejé que mi pelo ocultara parte de mi rostro.

Continuamos en silencio durante otro largo momento, hasta que, finalmente, yo acabé de estudiar el libro de pociones. Subí la vista en busca de otro libro para comenzar, y la fijé en uno que se encontraba en una estantería; justo a mi lado, un poco más alto que mi cabeza.

Giré mi tronco para poder alcanzarlo y estiré mi brazo derecho. Mas, algo inesperado ocurrió en ese momento; al estirar mi brazo, la manga de mi blusa se contrajo dejando a la vista las marcas de los dedos de Malfoy. Quizás en otra circunstancia, en presencia de alguien menos observador que Snape, no habría tenido mayor importancia, pero, lamentablemente, sí me encontraba compartiendo con su presencia, y sí significo un problema mayor.

Apenas noté cómo la marca quedaba a la vista, cuando divisé como los ojos de Snape se clavaban en ella; sin poder moverme de mi posición lo observé fijamente, más bien, nos observamos mutuamente.

Ante su mirada de preocupación, enojo y asombro bajé mi brazo y volví a ocultar la herida bajo la manga de mi blusa. Intentando que Snape arrojara al pasado el incidente anterior, hundí la mirada en el libro.

En aquel momento pensé que mi plan espontáneo de actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, funcionaría, pero no fue así; apenas bajé la vista, él se levanto de su silla y caminó con paso veloz y seguro en mi dirección.

Subí la mirada y me encontré con sus furiosos ojos negros; instintivamente me puse de pie de una manera abrupta, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el profesor Snape tomó, de manera segura, aunque delicada, mi brazo, y levantó mi manga.

Observó detalladamente aquellas marcas durante unos segundos, pero no pudo continuar haciéndolo ya que yo retiré con fuerza y brusquedad mi brazo.

Como las cosas, definitivamente, no querían funcionar bien para mí ese día, al liberarme de su mano, enganché con mi reloj, la bufanda que tenía como función principal esconder las marcas ubicadas en mi cuello, dejándolas al descubierto.

Ante tal incidente, Snape abrió los ojos, asombrado, pero luego, más tranquilo, dio un paso acercándose a mí, y llevó suavemente sus dedos a las marcas de mi cuello; acariciándolas. El contacto de sus frías, pero finas manos, me hicieron estremecerme.

-¿Quién le hizo esto?- Me preguntó en un susurro, mirándome directo a los ojos. Aunque me moría de ganas de contarle todo, mi orgullo y sus palabras anteriores resonando en mi cabeza; éstas evitaron que lo hiciera.

-Lamento informarle que no es tan fácil ganar mi confianza.- Respondí sin rodeos, antes de tomar fugazmente mis cosas y comenzar a caminar en dirección opuesta.

Antes de que pudiera dar el tercer paso, sentí como una mano fuerte me sujetaba por el codo; enojada, me giré a observarle.

-Qué extraño, en nuestra conversación anterior no mostró aquella "dificultad", que dice tener, para entregar su confianza.

-Usted no puede saber lo que yo…

-No me interesa si entrega tal cualidad con facilidad o dificultad, Granger. La espero en mi despacho luego del desayuno, confío en que no osará a faltar; nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente.


	10. Capítulo X · Dominación

**Hola a todos mis lectores; sé que éste capítulo está muy corto, pero era la única manera de subirlo tan pronto. Prometo que se vienen capítulos más largos y divertidos.**

**Ojala lo disfruten**

CAPITULO 10

El día continuó de manera normal; en el desayuno conversamos tranquilamente, con Harry, Ron y Ginny, de temas que no tienen mayor importancia. Extrañamente, a pesar de haber estado 100% conciente durante todo el desayuno, de lo que me esperaba luego, no me molesté en mirar al profesor Snape.

Cuando terminé de desayunar, se formó un nudo en mi estomago, al sentir como el tiempo y la situación se esmeraban en aplastarme. ¿Qué le diría a mi profesor sobre aquellas marcas? Opté por dejar mi orgullo de lado y simplemente soltar la verdad.

Bueno, un asunto solucionado, ya sabía que le diría, pero, ¿cómo se lo diría? No podía simplemente llegar y decir "No, solo fue Draco, mientras paseaba distraída, él se divirtió conmigo" Según creo, Snape lo único que haría con aquella afirmación, sería liberar una sonora carcajada.

Mientras pensaba en la manera de contarle todo lo sucedido, caminé con lentitud hacia su despacho. Pasé por varios pasillos atiborrados de gente, pero pronto, estuve caminando por uno más bien vacío.

Mientras me acompañaba del sonido de mis pasos, resolví el asunto, mas, no tuve tiempo de repensarlo; Draco aparecía por mi espalda, y como en nuestro último encuentro, me acorraló contra la pared. Esta vez, no me daño tomándome por el cuello o las muñecas; Me sujetó con sus manos fuertes por la cadera y me inmovilizó con su pelvis.

-¡Ayuda! –Grité con desesperación, rogando no llegar a algo peor, pero no fue una buena idea; al gritar Draco golpeó mi mejilla.

-No se te ocurra volver a hacerlo, Granger- susurró en mi oído.

-Déjame, Malfoy.- dije mientras me sacudía con intención de liberarme- No eres más que un aprovechador; abusas de mí con tu fuerza. Pero te juro que esta será tu última vez; pronto el profesor Snape estará enterado del asunto.

-Oooh, ¿la pequeña Hermione busca apoyo en su profesor de pociones?- dijo burlándose de mí- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que este será nuestro último encuentro?, en realidad, dudo que llegues a soltar palabra alguna, Granger.

-No te tengo miedo, Malfoy. Voy a culparte sin resentimiento alguno, solo quedan algunos minutos para que yo me encuentre hablando con el profesor ¿O piensas "secuestrarme" para que así, él sospeche por mi falta?

-Já, que ingenua eres. No pienso "secuestrarte" como dices; no tienes tanta suerte…

-Duaj

-No pongo en duda que hablarás con él, pero estoy seguro de que no le hablarás de mí.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Malfoy?- Se acercó peligrosamente a mi oído.

-Lo sé Hermione, sé que en tu supuesto castigo estuviste hablando con él. Tus amigos no están enterados ¿O me equivoco?

-Nadie te creería, Malfoy.

-Claro que sí. Ginny me ama; es tan fácil manejar su corazón.

-No te atreverías.

-OH, claro que sí. Me pregunto qué pensará Potter cuando se entere de que su mejor amiga tiene más confianza en su mortal enemigo, que en él.

-Él jamás tiraría mi amistad por algo como eso.

-Quizás, pero si creyese que… amas al profesor…

-¡Eso es una mentira!

-Lo es, pero ¿Porqué Ginny lo sabría?, o mejor aún, si no me creyera, ¿Porqué no hacerla sufrir?

-¡Eres despreciable, Malfoy! –Grité mientras nuevamente intentaba liberarme.

-Lo sé- susurró mientras apretaba más su cuerpo al mío- Pero algo me dice que cooperarás conmigo. ¿O prefieres perder a tus amigos?- Cerré los ojos dejando caer una lágrima silenciosa.

Malfoy bajó su mano derecha para acariciar mi pierna, y con la izquierda, sujetó mi rostro; pude sentir como comenzaba a besar mis mejillas y mi mentón. Pronto comenzó a besar mis labios, y a intentar introducir su lengua en mi boca; en el último punto, no quise ceder.

-Al parecer no estás haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo, Granger. –Murmuró antes de reintentar besarme; esta vez, no tuve más opción que ceder y dejar que me besara. Tristemente seguí su beso, sintiendo su lengua y sus labios, mientras rogaba que nada pasara con mis amigos.- tus manos; no las siento.- Susurró con malicia dentro de mi boca. Rogando que todo eso terminara, subí mis manos a su nuca, y acaricié su cabello.

Dejó mi pierna tranquila, y me aprisionó fuertemente contra él, sujetando la parte baja de mi espalda. Su mano izquierda se perdió entre mi pelo.

-Podrías hacerlo con más entusiasmo- murmuró para continuar presionándome. Nerviosa, e intentando no pensar en el asunto, profundicé el beso y afirmé con seguridad su nuca; acercándolo aún más a mí.

Cuando pensé que no podría soportarlo más, sentí provenir desde la espalda de Draco, una voz diferente.

-¿Se podría saber que está ocurriendo aquí?- Jamás pensé que agradecería tanto la presencia del profesor Snape, aunque ¿No podría haber sido alguien como Luna quien nos encontrara en el hecho? Malfoy se alejó bruscamente de mí.- 20 puntos menos para cada una de sus casas, por realizar acciones indebidas en los pasillos del colegio. Vuelva a su casa señor Malfoy, y, usted señorita Granger, sígame.


	11. Capítulo XI · Explicaciones

**Bueno, acá les traigo otro capítulo. En realidad, debería estar friéndome el cerebro con el estudio, pero por hacerlo ayer con biología celular, dormí muy poco y hoy amanecí de tan mal humor que no me aguanto ni yo misma; estudiar ahora, sería como un suicidio.**

**Espero que les guste**

**Cani**

**PD: los pensamientos de Hermione que se encuentran entre comillas, corresponden a los pensamientos que tuvo en el momento de la acción.**

Capitulo 11

Luego del incidente con Draco, caminé, con la vista perdida en el suelo, por detrás del profesor más temido de la escuela; pronto llegamos a su despacho, donde me señaló con desprecio uno de los sillones.

-Siéntese Granger.- dijo con un timbre de voz tan frío, que habría asustado al mismísimo Dumbledore. Sintiéndome tan temerosa e insegura como Neville, obedecí la orden.

Allí, frente al fuego, que siempre estaba prendido cuando yo visitaba aquel perturbador lugar, me senté, incómoda, apenas en la punta del sillón, posando tensamente mis manos sobre mis rodillas.

Dejé que mis ojos se posaran sobre las llamas mientras, sin atreverme a mirarlo, sentía los pasos del profesor Snape a mis espaldas.

Los segundos fueron pasando, tan lentamente, que casi se podía decir que estaban congelados. No quise interrumpir los pensamientos que posiblemente inundaban a mi profesor en esos momentos, por lo que opté por escudriñar la habitación; aquel lugar siempre estaba oscuro y lúgubre, sin importar la hora ni el día; siempre que estaba allí, sentía como la sensación de melancolía, soledad y tristeza me llenaban hasta lo más profundo de mi ser.

Me pregunté si aquello era la expresión que Snape encontraba para liberar sus ocultos sentimientos, ¿Sería acaso aquella frialdad y amargura lo que sentía su corazón? ¿Podría, alguien como él, sentir tanto miedo a la vida, que tuviera la necesidad de esconderse detrás de su pasado, desapareciendo entre la oscuridad de una habitación; compartiendo la soledad con los recuerdos?

Era posible, pero no seguro; quizás me encontraba en el mayor de los errores, existía la posibilidad incluso, de que todo lo que pensaba en aquel momento fuera el resultado de una especie de trauma, o shock momentáneo, pero ¿Qué importancia tenía? ¿Por qué no disfrutar imaginando a mi profesor como un ser perfecto pero oculto? ¿Por qué no, por un día, soñar, que el más imperfecto y cruel de los hombres, podía ser un héroe en secreto, o alguien tan glorioso como un semidios atrapado en las profundidades de la tierra?

Me reí mentalmente por las locuras que me entregaba mi mente, y decidí pensar en la charla que pronto tendría; no podría decirle qué era lo que tramaba Draco, eso sería como traicionar a Ginny, como exponerla al peligro. Fingiría que lo amaba, por unos momentos mi cuerpo expresaría amor hacia el más repugnante de los jóvenes de la escuela.

Por el rabillo del ojo divisé cómo mi profesor caminaba por mi derecha para finalizar frente a mí. Vi como sus labios se contraían, e intuí que pronto se entreabrirían para soltar todo tipo de burlas e improperios hacia mi persona.

Al notar que mi intuición se haría realidad contraje el rostro; preparándome para sus palabras.

-Dígame, ¿Ha mejorado el asunto de su sueño?- Preguntó con voz dulce, lo que hizo que realmente se me descalzara la mandíbula.

-Yo.. este…

-¿Sí?

-No he vuelto a tener aquella pesadilla. En realidad, no he vuelto a soñar; me he encontrada bastante cansada para ello.

-Ya veo, ¿Me podría decir a que se debe su agotamiento?- ¿Y ahora qué se supone que debía decir?, no podía decirle que apenas dormía por la obsesión de Malfoy por mí ¿O sí?

-Estudio.

-Que yo sepa, señorita Granger, no estamos en época de exámenes.

-Claro, pero un examen no es la única razón para estudiar; ciertos profesores se divierten mandando pergaminos de dos metros –Dije mirándolo directo a los ojos. Quizás, mandándole aquella indirecta, lograría matar dos pájaros de un tiro; podría desviarme del tema de Malfoy y le daría una razón para empequeñecer sus trabajos de pociones.

-Claro, claro, pero, ¿Cómo es que, a pesar de que siempre se haya enviado la misma cantidad de trabajo, justo ahora venga a significarle un problema? ¿No tendrá usted otra actividad que acabe con su tiempo, señorita Granger?

-En absoluto, señor.- dije bajando la vista, de cierta manera, mi nuevo "acosador" si podía contarse como una "actividad".

-Si es como usted dice, entonces aún no ha respondido mi pregunta inicial; ¿A qué se debe su cansancio?

-Esta bien señor, se lo diré…

-Soy todo oído.

-Es que yo, he estado yendo a la biblioteca, y, últimamente, me ha pasado que cuando estoy regresando a mi casa, me encuentro con…

-Se encuentra con….

-Me encuentro con que estuve más tiempo del que esperaba en la biblioteca; esta semana se me ha ido el tiempo leyendo y no he podido organizar bien mi tiempo para estudiar.

-¿Y a qué se debe su repentina obsesión por la lectura? ¿Ha tenido la necesidad de conocer en profundidad sobre algún tema en específico?- dijo con tono amenazante; su voz me invitaba con maldad a "delatar" mi supuesta "falta".

-No, en realidad me he sentido bastante atraída hacia una novela romántica que encontré en uno de los estantes de la biblioteca.

-Cosas de mujeres supongo.- finalizó dándose por vencido a la misión de sacarme información.- Ahora, no quisiera tener que preguntarlo, pero por lo extraño de la situación, me veo en la obligación de hacerlo, ¿Qué ocurre entre usted y el señor Malfoy?- Tarde o temprano tenía que lanzar su ataque especial ¿no?, y ahora, ¡¿Dónde estaba Merlín para ayudarme?!

-Estamos… Estamos… -"¿Enamorados?... ¡No!, ¿Juntos?... ¡Duaj! ¡Jamás!, mmm…. ¿Intentando una relación?... ¡claro que no!, jamás se lo creería, y ahora que lo pienso, eso conlleva demasiada actuación; actuación = compromiso a permanecer cerca de Malfoy… ¡¿Qué le digo?! ¡Por Merlín!"

-Estamos… -Me invitó a continuar.

-¡Saliendo!- "¡Eso!; no dice mucho, pero responde a su pregunta. Con aquella afirmación dejo nuestra supuesta relación caminando por la cuerda floja; una palabra tan abierta como aquella, es como para pensar que no es nada serio."

-¿Saliendo?- dijo antes de soltar lo que pareció una carcajada- ¿Usted y el señor Malfoy? ¡¿Saliendo?!, ¡Por los caramelos de limón de Albus Dumbledore, Granger! ¿Cómo podrían estar dos personas tan opuestas, como ustedes dos, saliendo? Sea más realista, se lo ruego.

-No veo porque no podría gustarme alguien tan…-"Vamos, dilo, no puede ser tan difícil ¿o sí?"- tan… -"Sí que se tiene que estar por caer el cielo"- tan ma… ma… mara… maravilloso –"¡Auch!"- como Draquito- "doble auch". Vi cómo los ojos de Snape se agrandaban hasta parecer un elfo doméstico atrapado en una cañería, y cómo su cara pasaba del color blanco al rosa pálido, al rojo claro, al verde y al azul.

Cuando recompuso, con esfuerzo al parecer, su expresión, volvió a hablarme; ésta vez seriamente.

-Váyase, Granger. Nuestra conversación finalizó.


	12. Capítulo XII · Temor nocturno

**Hola nuevamente**

**Este capítulo es un poco distinto a los demás; a partir de este capítulo comenzarán a aparecer los pensamientos de Snape:**

**Letra normal: Narrado por Hermione en pasado**

**Entre comillas en letra normal: Pensamientos de Hermione en el momento de la acción.**

**Letra negrita: Narrado por Snape**

**Letra negrita entre comillas: Pensamientos de Snape en el momento de la acción.**

**Qué puedo decirles .Ojala lo disfruten…**

**Cani**

**PD: Espero sus comentarios sobre la variación con los pensamientos y sus ideas para posibles acciones futuras; me ayudaría mucho.**

.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·. ·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·

"**Granger acaba de salir de mi despacho, y no puedo hacer más que divagar por el lugar pensando en todo lo que acontecía.**

**Últimamente Lord Voldemort ha estado tranquilo; quiero decir, que hace tiempo ya que no nos requiere. Mas, ahora tengo un nuevo problema; Granger.**

**No soy tan ingenuo como para no darme cuenta de las intenciones de Draco; aunque tuve la desgracia de verlos besándose, noté que ella no se sentía cómoda haciéndolo. Las manos de la chica estaban escondidas entre los platinados cabellos de Draco, pero toda esa pasión no era verdadera; lo sé.**

**Primero, en la biblioteca pude ver con claridad su cuello y sus muñecas dañadas; eran hechas por un hombre, no existía la posibilidad de que un golpe accidental hubiera provocado tales marcas.**

**Debo hacer algo por ella; quiero hacer algo por ella. Mas, no quiere abrirse en mi presencia. Quizás jamás acepte lo que Draco le hace, frente a mí.**

**Aunque puedo hacer calzar las marcas de su cuerpo con Draco, no puedo unir por completo el rompecabezas; no puedo explicarme cómo es que Hermione no me ha dicho nada aún.**

**Luego de la larga charla que tuvimos, no es capaz de confiar en mí ni cuando lo necesita; existe la posibilidad de que con nuestra pequeña discusión haya herido su orgullo. Mas, no creo que fuese capaz de dejarse agredir por tan solo satisfacerlo; debe haber algo más.**

**Quizás… no, no, no es imposible. Pero… Espera un segundo; Hermione estaba besando a Draco sin oponerse ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dice amarlo? ¡Draco la está manipulando con algo! Pero ¿Con qué?..."**

Salí del despacho del profesor Snape y fui directo hacia la biblioteca; allí, me senté sobre el suelo en un rincón alejado de la biblioteca a pensar en todo lo sucedido, pero noté que no sería capaz de soportar todas aquellas reflexiones que nacerían.

Pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, era leer aquel libro Muggle que había tomado la vez pasada. No lo traía conmigo, por lo que me puse de pie y caminé por entre los estantes en búsqueda de otro ejemplar.

Cuando lo encontré, retorné a la esquina donde me encontraba y comencé a leer hasta que llegó la hora de la clase de transformaciones.

Para cuando pude darme cuenta, otro día pasaba, y pronto estuve de vuelta en mi habitación.

La noche ya había opacado la luz del día y todos se encontraban ya en sus camas cuando decidí sentarme en el alfeizar de la ventana a observar las estrellas.

Sin poder controlarlas, las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos y cayeron por mis mejillas al momento en que reflexionaba sobre mi situación.

Me sentía atrapada; no podía contar con nadie y en cualquier momento Draco podría sobrepasarse.

Por algunas horas largas, dejé que mi mente jugara con mis sentimientos y que mis ojos se deleitaran con las variedades del cielo oscuro, pero luego cayó el sueño sobre mí y no pude hacer más que introducirme en mi cama.

.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.

-¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡Nooo! -Desperté abruptamente mientras me di cuenta de que me encontraba forcejeando con el aire y las sabanas y gritando desesperada; la pesadilla reaparecía.

Me senté intentando apaciguar mi corazón, y luego de que lo conseguí, intenté volver a dormirme. Todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vano; tenía temor de volver a soñar.

Sin saber bien lo que hacía, me levanté de mi cama, me abrigué la espalda y salí de mi casa; alumbrando solo con mi varita comencé a caminar por los pasillos.

Estaba al tanto de que lo que hacía era una completa locura, pero no podía resistirme; lo necesitaba febrilmente.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi objetivo caí en la cuenta de que posiblemente él estaría dormido o estaría haciendo guardia; sería un milagro que lo encontrara dispuesto a escucharme, pero un milagro aún mayor, sería el que llegara a su puerta sin que me descubrieran fuera de mi cama primero.

Sin darme cuenta, ya me encontraba frente a su puerta; dubitativa la golpee.

-adelante- Fue enorme mi sorpresa al escuchar su respuesta tan pronto; no estaba dormido, o tenía el sueño muy ligero. Entré temerosa- ¡Señorita Granger! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? –Dijo, para mi asombro, en un tono que no dejaba entrever ni una pizca de enojo, desde su escritorio.

-No… no sabía si estaría despierto, y se que no son horas para molestar…

-No estaba dormido; no está molestándome.

-Me alegra saberlo.

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo luego de un silencio incómodo.

-No puedo dormir.-Avergonzada por cómo sonaron mis palabras bajé la vista- Sé que mi expresión suena parecida a la de una pequeña de cinco años, pero lo que quiero decir, es que he vuelto a tener la pesadilla. Sentí la necesidad de comunicárselo. –Luego de un breve silencio continué- Sentí la necesidad de contar con su apoyo.- Una pequeña lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

Rápidamente sentí como se levantaba de su silla y caminaba hacia mí; en menos tiempo del que pude imaginar, una de sus manos se posó en mi hombro.

-Cuente con mi apoyo.- Susurró mirándome a los ojos, por lo que, luego de encontrarme fugazmente con su mirada, no pude hacer más que sonreír levemente y sonrojarme.

-Señor, no quiero dormir esta noche; no quiero volver a soñar esta noche.

-Si lo desea puede quedarse acá.

-Gracias señor.


	13. Capítulo XIII · Sentir tus labios

**Bueno, aquí subo un nuevo capítulo. Por favor díganme qué les parece y si no estoy yendo muy rápido.**

**Espero lo disfruten**

**Cani**

Capítulo 13

-Adelante.-Obedecí su orden y entré en su despacho.- Tome asiento. –Me dijo señalando el sillón; en cuando lo hice, él se sentó a mi lado.

-Gracias señor. Por todo lo que hace por mí.

-No hay de qué, Granger.- sonreí abiertamente mirándolo a los ojos, y para mi sorpresa, él también lo hizo.

Algunos minutos pasaron mientras ambos perdimos nuestras miradas en el fuego de la chimenea.

¿Qué hacía yo allí? No hallé respuesta a mi pregunta; ciertamente no es fácil encontrarle lo normal a la situación, cuando se habla de una joven que pasa su tiempo libre buscando apoyo en un hombre que es mucho mayor que ella y del cual no sabe absolutamente nada.

-Señorita Granger- dijo en un susurro, sin dejar de observar las llamas, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me volteé abruptamente a mirarlo en cuanto sus palabras llegaron a mis oídos.

-¿Sí, profesor?- respondí también susurrando. Antes de volver a hablar situó su mirada en mis ojos.

-¿Jugaría conmigo?

-¿De que clase de juego hablamos?

-Un juego de palabras.- Lo miré girando levemente mi cabeza en signo de pregunta- Yo le pregunto algo, y luego de responder usted puede hacer lo mismo.

-Yo lo llamaría un juego de preguntas.

-Sí, creo que definitivamente aquel nombre se adecua más; Ciertamente, no gozo de su creatividad. –Sonreí sonrojándome.-¿Y qué me dice? ¿Jugará conmigo?

-Solo con una condición.

-Con que sabe negociar.

-Cuando es de conveniencia propia, creo que todo el mundo sabe hacerlo.

-Posiblemente sea como usted dice. Ahora, dígame, cuál es su condición.

-Jugaré con usted si deja de llamarme por mi apellido y comienza a llamarme por mi nombre, y si deja de tratarme de "usted".- Su expresión se tornó seria.

-No creo que sea profesional dejar de lado las formalidades cuando se trata de una relación como la nuestra.

-Yo tampoco lo creo, pero tampoco creo que un juego, en plena noche, sentados juntos en un sofá frente al fuego, escondidos del resto del colegio sea lo más común hablando de una relación profesor- alumna.

-¿Qué está insinuando Granger?

-¿Yo? Nada. ¿Qué piensa usted que yo podría estar insinuando profesor?- Desvió su mirada de mis ojos y llevó su mano a su nuca intentando expresar naturalidad.

-Nada.

-Claro.-luego de un momento de silencio volví a hablar- Supongo que no habrá juego…

-No concuerdo contigo en este punto, Hermione- Dijo ahora mirándome y sonriendo.

-Comience usted.

-Veamos… siempre he querido preguntarte esto; ¿Tienes algo con Weasly?

-Es mi amigo, pero más allá de eso no.

-Ya veo…

-¿Se ha enamorado profesor?

-Debí suponer que pronto preguntarías eso. Sí, sí Hermione; me he enamorado.

-Entonces ¿Su personalidad de hielo no es más que una máscara?

-Eso es otra pregunta.

-Lo siento.

-¿De donde nació su afán por obtener la mayor cantidad de conocimiento?

-Se podría decir que creo en el valor del saber.

-Muy buena respuesta.

-Gracias. Yo pregunto; ¿Su personalidad de hielo no es más que una máscara?

-Para ser sincero, quizás lo fue en un principio, pero creo que ahora se ha transformado, simplemente, en parte de mí.- Bajé la vista sintiéndome un tanto incómoda por la profundidad de sus palabras, y por los temas que comenzábamos a tocar. -Mi turno; ¿Esperaba que mi respuesta fuese un sí?

-Sí, lo esperaba.

-Hermione, verdaderamente siento no ser el hombre cálido que usted espera.

-Me contento con que simplemente sea usted. Por cierto, recuerde nuestro acuerdo.

-Lo siento, la costumbre. Su turno.

-Se rumorea que usted es… pues… un…. Un mortífago ¿Lo es?

-Hermione no sé si…

-Creo que eso es un sí.- Bajó la vista, pero luego volvió a mirarme con sus profundos ojos negros.

-Lo es.- Luego del sonido de su voz, se formo un silencio profundo, que fue quebrado por la misma voz- ¿Tienes miedo?- Me tomé mi tiempo en responder, pero luego de unos momentos, liberé las palabras.

-Sí, lo tengo.- Desvió su mirada de mí, y, bruscamente, se puso de pie y caminó hasta estar frente al fuego.

-No debí haber respondido tu pregunta anterior.- Lentamente me levanté y caminé hasta él, una vez a sus espaldas posé mi mano en su hombro.

-Severus, no tengo miedo de ti, tengo miedo a lo que pueda pasarte por tu condición. Tengo miedo a estar sin ti.- Se volteó hasta poder mirarme y me sonrió levemente.

-Nada va a pasarme; llevo ya muchos años cargando este peso.- Elevó su mano derecha a la altura de mi rostro, y me acarició la mejilla con suavidad. Luego volvió su cuerpo hacía el fuego.

Nuestra conversación había llegado más lejos de lo que quizás ninguno de los dos deseó, y al darnos cuenta de ello, no hubo más que silencio.

Todo estaba oscuro; solamente contábamos con la luz del fuego. Él continuaba frente a las llamas, silencioso, mientras yo caminaba, pensativa, con lentitud por la habitación.

Me detuve, dándole la espalda, frente a su escritorio, donde encontré una rosa negra; La tomé entre mis manos, y cuidadosamente la observé, intentando guardar en mi memoria cada uno de sus pétalos.

Para mi sorpresa, pronto sentí una mano en mi cadera; su mano. Me giré para mirarlo, aún sosteniendo la rosa; él, con suavidad la retiró de mis manos, rompió parte de su tallo; lugar que sostenía las espinas, y la colocó entre mis cabellos.

-Eres hermosa- susurró.

Dio un paso hacia mí, acortando la distancia entre los dos, y con su mano derecha sujetó mi rostro. Bajó su mano izquierda hacia mi cadera y me miró fijamente.

Sin darme cuenta, él acercaba su rostro y unía sus labios con los míos. Feliz, respondí su beso y dejé que introdujera su lengua en mi boca; nuestras lenguas juguetearon por varios minutos y mis manos recorrieron su espalda y su nuca. Él me acarició y me sujeto firmemente.

Luego de besarnos, él simplemente me abrazó y yo disfruté sintiendo su aroma en mi nariz. Pasaron unos instantes hasta que yo amarrara mis brazos a su cuello y separara mi cabeza de su pecho para poder mirarlo.

-Severus, es cierto que no te conozco en demasía, pero sé que te conozco lo suficiente como para amarte con locura.

-Me alegra saber que mi sentimiento es mutuo.- Me observó con una leve sonrisa mientras con su mano izquierda acariciaba mi cabello. Luego, asombrándome, me levantó con ambos brazos, y sin dificultad alguna, me llevó hasta su habitación y me recostó en su cama.- Esta noche deberías dormir, no tienes de qué preocuparte; yo estaré despierto, velando por tu sueño.

-¿Y qué harás para que no emanen de mi mente todas aquellas imágenes aterrorizantes?- acercó su rostro un poco más al mío y me susurró en respuesta.

-Acariciaré tu cabello, susurraré tu nombre y besaré tu frente.

-¿Y por qué no mejor, me calmas desde el interior de mi sueño, durmiendo conmigo?- susurré coquetamente.- rió suavemente.

-Porque alguien debe vigilar que nada pase y que nadie te vea aquí.- Fingí enojarme y fruncí el ceño; él beso mis labios suavemente por un corto instante.

-Buenas noches, pequeña.

"**En qué peligros te puse Hermione..."**

-Lo siento –**Murmuré cuando ella ya se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños.**


	14. Capítulo XIV · El secreto de Snape

**Hola, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Sé que dije que subiría más seguido, pero he estado ocupada con los preparativos de mi cumpleaños.**

**Espero les guste**

**Cani**

Capítulo XIV

**Mientras ella dormía profundamente, me puse en pie y salí de mi habitación; decidido caminé por el castillo hasta llegar al despacho del director. **

**Cuando estuve en mi destino me encontré con Albus Dumbledore, quien ordenaba unos papeles sobre su escritorio. Al verme levantó la vista.**

**-Severus, qué sorpresa verte aquí a estas horas. ¿Se te ofrece un caramelito de limón?- Me dijo señalando un canastito lleno de dichos caramelos. Los miré, y luego, alzando una ceja, subí la vista hacia Albus.**

**Había olvidado que mi mirada "amenazante" no surtía efecto en el director, quien no borró la sonrisa amistosa de su rostro.**

-No, gracias- **Dije secamente.- **Estoy aquí porque creo que debemos hablar.

-Dime Severus, ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Nuestro plan no está funcionando.

-¿Te refieres a Hermione?

-Sí; fue suficiente. ¡Tiene que detener aquellas pesadillas!

-Lo siento, pero no lo haré.

-¡Le están haciendo daño!-** El rostro del director se tornó serio.**

-No tenemos otra forma de advertírselo Severus, y lo sabes.

-¿Por qué no puedo simplemente decírselo?

-¿Desde cuando te preocupa tanto la señorita Granger? Además, ¿Crees que tienen la confianza para discutir sobre el tema? Debo pedirte, que seas realista en este asunto.

-Señor, sé que me creerá. Le pido que confíe en mí.

-Esto no se trata de confianza. De todas maneras, aunque se lo dijeses, y ella te creyera, eso destruiría la posibilidad de salvarla.

-No veo por qué; puedo engañar a Voldemort.

- Lo sé, lo sé.-** Dijo calmadamente.- **tú y yo manejamos perfectamente la oclumancia Severus, pero ella no. Podrías salvarla y ocultárselo a Tom, pero sabes que pronto lo verá en su mente.

-Lo verá de todas maneras si se lo comunicamos a través de los sueños.

-Tienes razón, pero en tal caso, solo verá el hecho, y no a la persona. Si oye tu voz en su mente, sabrá que lo haz traicionado, pero si ve aquellos sueños, pensará que fui yo quien le ha advertido.

-Señor, la está hiriendo**.- Dije bajando la cabeza. El director se levantó, se acercó a mí y dio unas palmaditas en mi hombro.**

-Sé, Severus, cuanto pesa la culpa, y soy conciente de todo el tiempo en que has tenido que cargarla, sé que estás atrapado en las garras del mal, y que solo esperas salir de ellas. Entiendo tu dolor, pero no hay otra salida; necesito que resistas un poco más, por ella**.**

-Señor, no creo que sea necesario que ella sepa todo lo que ocurrirá, no es necesario que esté al tanto.

-Si lo es; no puedes excluirla de su destino.

-No deseo que sufra.

-Sufrirá de todas maneras**.**

**A continuación, me dí media vuelta y salí abruptamente, con furia en mi interior, del despacho del director.**

**Luego de la conversación con Dumbledore, la impotencia se apoderó de mí; estaba hiriendo, de todas las maneras posibles, a la mujer que comenzaba a amar, y no podía dejar de hacerlo.**

**Mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia mi despacho, supuse que me encontraría con Hermione aún dormida, pero me sorprendí, cuando finalmente estuve en él, al verla despierta, sentada en mi cama, con la vista baja y con lágrimas en los ojos.**

**Caminé preocupado hacia ella, y me senté a su lado; sin esperar explicaciones, casi instintivamente, la sujeté fuertemente contra mi pecho abrazándola.**

**Lloró silenciosamente por algunos minutos y luego se calmó, cuando lo hizo, suavemente la separé de mí lo suficiente como para poder ver sus ojos.**

-¿Qué ocurrió?- **Susurré.**

-No se va, Severus. Sigue acosándome; no quiere dejarme en paz.

-¿Malfoy?- **Pregunté.**

-¿Qué?- ¿Por qué él lo sabía?- Estaba hablando de mi pesadilla. ¿Por qué sabes lo de Malfoy?

¿Por qué me lo había ocultado? ¿Por qué no hacia nada en su contra? ¿Qué más sabía? Me separé de él violentamente y me apegué a la pared cruzando los brazos, para alejarme de él lo más posible.

**Ante su reacción, me acerqué lentamente y posé mi mano derecha en su rostro, acariciando su mejilla.**

-Saqué dicha conclusión luego de ver tus marcas y tu beso con Malfoy. Pensaba hablarlo contigo esta mañana.

-Severus si él se entera de que…- **Posé mi dedo índice en sus labios indicándole que guardara silencio.**

**-**Lo sé. Sé que debe estar manipulándote; no dejaré que pase nada, pero necesito que me digas con qué lo está haciendo.

-Con Ginny.

-¿Con Ginny?

-Sí, verás, Draco mantiene a Ginny enamorada de él, y amenaza con convencerla de ciertas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Intenta convencerla de que te amo. Si Harry y Ron se enteraran…

-Comprendo. Hermione, yo me encargaré de ello, tú debes estar tranquila, e insisto en que intentes retomar el sueño; mañana será un día de estudio.

-Lo haré.

**Más pronto de lo que esperaba, retomó el sueño. Mas, yo no logré hacerlo; me recosté a su lado y maté el tiempo observando las sombras que se formaban en el techo por el movimiento de la llama de una de las velas que se encontraba encendida.**

**Mientras estaba distraído pensando en cosas de menor importancia, sentí como uno de sus brazos me rodeaba y cómo apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho.**

**De manera inconciente sonreí, la abrasé con uno de mis brazos y con la mano del brazo contrario acaricié su cabeza.**

**No quería hacerle daño, pero las cosas se complicaban cada vez más; Dumbledore se estaba poniendo en peligro por protegerla y yo aún no le comentaba nuestra relación. Si todo salía "bien", y yo podía escapar de la misión que me había encomendado Voldemort, ese "pequeño" detalle lo arruinaría todo. **

**Yo podría engañar a mi señor, y él al ver los sueños pensaría que Dumbledore era quien había cometido el error, pero se daría cuenta de mi traición al ver en la mente de Hermione nuestra relación.**

**Hablaría con Dumbledore sobre el tema por la mañana, y le comentaría mi idea de enseñarle oclumancia a Hermione.**

**Aquella noche no concilié el sueño, y tampoco pude alejar de mí todos aquellos pensamientos preocupantes. Simplemente, me contenté con ver a Hermione tranquilamente dormida**.


	15. Capítulo XV · Mañana loca en Hogwarts

**Aquí subo un nuevo capítulo. Sé que me he demorado bastante, peor he estado sin inspiración; agradecería me dieran algunas ideas.**

**Espero me digan qué les parece y lo disfruten**

**Cani**

Capítulo 15

**El sol ya comenzaba a iluminar el día cuando comencé a acariciar la cabeza de Hermione. Ella aún no despertaba, y disfruté varios minutos, quizás hasta una hora, observándola y sintiendo sus cabellos entre mis dedos.**

Lentamente comencé a abrir mis ojos; una vez que lo hice, me encontré con los profundos ojos de Severus, quien me sonreía mientras me acariciaba.

-Hola, profesor.

-¿Volvemos con las formalidades, Granger?

-Guau, me pareció que fui yo quien pedía que se acabaran tales. Aunque ahora veo, que, al parecer, me encontraba en un error.

-Quien cometió un error, fui yo al pensar que la confianza duraría más.- Dijo coquetamente siguiendo mi juego.

-Está bien- suspiré- hola, Severus- Marqué la voz en su nombre.

-Así me parece que está mejor.- susurró antes de besarme.

-Hoy, no tuve la pesadilla- dije luego de que nos separáramos.

-Me alegra saberlo.- Sonreí tímidamente antes de acercar mi cuerpo un poco más al suyo. Me presionó contra su cuerpo, besó mi frente y luego aproximó sus labios a mi oído para susurrarme con su deleitante voz.

-¿Ya le he mencionado, señorita Granger, lo hermosa que es a mis ojos?- Al sentir su suave voz a través de mis oídos no pude evitar estremecerme; sonrió al notarlo.

-Me pareció oírlo de sus labios antes de besarme, mas, debe haber sido un sueño; no creo que se pueda sentir tanto placer en la vida real.

-Si es así, entonces yo debo estar soñando en este preciso momento.

Sin poder controlarme, me acerqué a su rostro y lo besé apasionadamente, intentando acercarlo más aún a mí, tomando su cabeza con mis manos.

Sujetó mis caderas y, delicadamente, me colocó sobre su cuerpo.

-Amo esto, pero creo…- Comenzó a decir dentro de mi boca; me separé de él.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que deberías volver a tu casa; ¿no quieres que nos descubran, o sí?- suspiré

-Lamentablemente, tienes razón.- dije mirándolo con los labios fruncidos. Me besó fugazmente.

-¿Qué tal luego de que terminen las clases, en la biblioteca?- Sonreí divertida ante su propuesta.

-Claro.

Caminé hacia mi casa acompañada de una sonrisa imborrable en mi rostro; ya no podía atacarme la soledad, siempre me acompañarían los recuerdos de su rostro sonriéndome, de sus ojos observándome y de sus labios besándome.

Caminé por los pasillos cantando suavemente una canción inexistente, simplemente creando melodías.

El sol ya alumbraba a través de las ventanas del castillo, pero mi corazón no brillaba por su luz; brillaba por Severus.

Pronto estuve entrando a mi casa a través del retrato de la dama gorda. Al entrar, me encontré con Ginny y Harry, que al parecer, estaban disfrutando de un momento juntos.

-¡Hermione!- gritó Harry

-Hola chicos.

-¿Se podría saber donde pasaste la noche? –Preguntó Ginny. ¿Qué diría ahora?

-Con todo respeto, pero no es tu asunto.

-¿Cómo que no es mi asunto? ¡Claro que es mi asunto! Hermione, somos amigas. Me preocupo por ti.

-Agradezco tu preocupación, pero debo pedirte que no te entrometas en mi vida.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- Preguntó Harry

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me pasa por qué?

-No lo sé, es solo que me parece que estás actuando de una manera un tanto agresiva.

-¡¿Agresiva?!- Grité alterada- ¡¿Te parece que estoy siendo agresiva?!

-Pues… sí

-¡Já! ¡Agresiva yo!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Porqué tanto griterío?- Dijo Ron apareciendo por las escaleras.

-¡Resulta que todos quieren meterse en mi vida, y la agresiva soy yo!

-¡Harry!- Gritó Ron furioso.

-No te entiendo, Hermione. –Comenzó a responderme Ginny- ¿Quieres que me aleje de tu vida? ¿Qué desaparezca?

-¿Qué pasa Ron?- Preguntó Harry confuso.

-¡Respóndeme Hermione!- Gritó Ginny.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi hermanita?! ¡Traidor!- Gritó Ron.

-¿Harry está saliendo con Ginny?- Preguntó Luna, quién aparecía en ese momento por la escalera que daba a la habitación de los chicos.

-¡No!, yo sólo… Ron, escucha… -intentó decir Harry.

-¡¿Luna?! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- Pregunté.

-No quiero tus excusas, Harry.- Dijo Ron discutiendo con él.

-¡No cambies de tema Hermione!- Gritó Ginny acercándose.

-Estaba con…- Comenzó a decir Luna en el momento en que apareció Neville.

-¿Lunita?- dijo este abrazándola por la cintura.

-¿Qué?- chillé asombradísima.

-¡Ron, tienes que escucharme!- Se oyó la voz de Harry en medio del griterío

-¡Hermione!- volvió a gritar Ginny.

-¿Por qué te fuiste amorcito?- Preguntó Neville a Luna.

-¡Ya dime dónde y con quién pasaste la noche, Hermione!- Gritó Ginny a todo pulmón, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio y se giraran a mirarme.

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien, Hermione?- Preguntó inocentemente Luna.

No soporté la presión en aquel momento, y, agotada por la gran pelea que se había formado, corrí saliendo de la sala común hasta llegar a un pasillo oscuro.

Allí, me senté en un rincón, me abrasé las piernas, y lloré pensando en todo lo que comenzaba a suceder. ¿Qué cosas iniciaría con mi relación con Snape?

.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·. ·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.

**Luego de que Hermione fuera a su casa, salí de mi despacho camino al despacho del director; Albus Dumbledore.**

**Antes de llegar a mi destino, algo inesperado sucedió; Minerva Macgonagall comenzó a gritarme como una…. Bueno, como una loca desde la otra punta del castillo.**

**-¡Severus! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!- comencé a caminar en la dirección opuesta, pero no resultó del todo efectivo; Comenzó a correr y a gritar detrás de mí.**

**-¡No tan rápido profesor Snape!- "Ya me va a alcanzar. Tengo dos opciones; correr tirando por los aires mi reputación, o darme media vuelta para así, poder mirarla con aire de superioridad. Opto por lo segundo"**

**-¿Qué quieres Minerva?**

**-¡Cómo se te ocurre quitarle 60 puntos a mi casa en un solo día!**

**-Qué más espera; todos son unos infantiles.**

**-¡Claro que lo son! ¡Son niños, Severus! ¡Niños!**

**-Eso no les da razón para comportarse como monos.- Ante mis palabras, abrió los ojos desmenuzadamente y dejó caer su mandíbula inferior.**

**-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- Gritó antes de que, sin alcanzar a detenerlo, me lanzara un hechizo petríficus totalus.- Dulce venganza- susurró. Acto seguido, me lanzó un hechizo de invisibilidad. Definitivamente, Minerva Mcgonagall estaba cada día más loca; ¿cómo osaba a lanzar hechizos a un profesor?**

**Vi cómo se alejaba por uno de los pasillos dejándome completamente solo e inmovilizado.**

.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·. ·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.

Mientras lloraba, agradeciendo en ese momento a la soledad, ocurrió lo que menos deseaba; Draco Malfoy se acercaba con paso rápido y seguro a mí.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me puse de pie y corrí rogando que no me alcanzara. El corrió tras de mí.

-Te alcanzaré, Granger.

-Déjame, Malfoy.

Nuestra persecución duró varios segundos, hasta que en uno de los pasillos, tropecé con mi capa y caí de bruces al suelo.

.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·. ·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.

**Varios minutos pasé congelado ahogado en un silencio casi perturbador, hasta que oí a la lejanía la voz de Draco.**

**-Te alcanzaré, Granger. **

**¡¿Qué?! Hermione estaba en peligro. ¡Maldita Mcgonagall!, ¿Cómo se suponía que la ayudaría en esta ocasión? **

**-Déjame, Malfoy.**

**¿Qué ocurría? ¿Y si ya la había alcanzado? "Te mataré Malfoy" pensé sin proponérmelo de manera fugaz.**

**De repente, Hermione apareció por el pasillo en que me encontraba con Draco corriendo a sus espaldas.**

**Justo cuando se encontraba frente a mí, pisó su capa y calló al suelo, permitiéndole a Malfoy alcanzarla.**


	16. Capítulo XVI · El rescate

**Bueno, en realidad no me gusta demasiado dormir, y esta noche, decidí no hacerlo. Aprovechando el tiempo extra que me otorga aquello, escribí un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero, como siempre, que lo disfruten**

**Cani**

**Capítulo 16**

"**Asqueroso e incompetente Malfoy" Pensé irritado; luego de que Hermione cayera al suelo, Draco se le acercó y la elevó sujetándolas con fuerza por uno de sus brazos.**

Luego de levantarme sin delicadeza alguna, me lanzó contra la fría pared con fuerza, provocando, con una piedra sobresaliente, que se produjera un leve pero doloroso tajo en mi espalda.

Gemí potentemente al sentir como el frío material atravesaba mi piel, pero antes de poder siquiera pensar bien en ello, Malfoy tomó mis muñecas y me presionó, como siempre, contra la pared.

-He decidido, Granger, que no estoy satisfecho con lo que me has estado ofreciendo últimamente.

-¿A qué te refieres, Malfoy? –Dije dificultosamente mientras intentaba liberar mis muñecas.

"**Si es lo que estoy pensando, Malfoy, te aseguro que no pisarás Howarts en años y ni el cobarde de tu padre podrá ayudarte"**

Sin esperarlo, el rubio colocó una de sus piernas entre mis rodillas y presionó su pelvis contra mí.

-¿No lo imaginas, Granger?- Susurró en mi oído- ¡Oh!, claro, creo que no lees de estas cosas en tus libros.- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Malfoy quería tener…

Apliqué más fuerza para liberarme, pero solo conseguí que aprisionara más aún mis muñecas causándome daño.

Sorpresivamente, en tan solo un par de segundos, Malfoy soltó mis muñecas, para así tomar mi cadera y lanzarme de espaldas al suelo.

La herida creada anteriormente comenzó a hacerse notar; con el ardor que me provocaba y el dolor de mis muñecas ya moradas, me fue imposible reprimir una serie de sollozos interrumpidos únicamente por las lágrimas que comenzaban a escapar.

"**Prometo, Draco, que te arrepentirás de hacerla sufrir. Te haré pagar por cada una de las lágrimas que mojan su rostro"**

En el momento en que tomé conciencia de la situación y vi a Draco comenzando a acercarse, quise escapar gateando. Mas, fue un intento inútil; Se lanzó al suelo y jaló mi tobillo izquierdo.

Pronto logró posicionarme boca arriba, y se colocó sobre mí. Una vez en dicha posición, comenzó a besarme apasionadamente.

Mi primer intento de evitar tal situación, fue golpearlo; mis manos se encontraban libres. Pero, debido a su musculatura, no conseguí nada en absoluto. Separó su rostro del mío solo para tomar mis manos, y luego, volver a intentarlo.

Esta vez, sacudí mi cabeza de un lado al otro para así, poder evitar sus labios. Mas, pronto alcanzó mi boca y, aplicando fuerza, pudo introducir su lengua en ella.

**Aunque Draco Malfoy se encontraba ahora de espaldas a mí, pude ver perfectamente cómo la obligaba a besarlo, y, para mi espanto, también vi cómo, sujetándole ambas manos con una sola, introducía la mano libre en su blusa.**

Me espanté al sentir la mano de Malfoy divagando en mi pecho inexplorado. Moví mi cuerpo de un lado al otro intentando escapar de su contacto.

-No será tan fácil, Granger.- susurró en mi oído- Tendré tu cuerpo de todas maneras.

"**Cómo te atreves… Maldito hechizo"**

Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a desabotonar mi blusa.

**En aquel momento, cuando ya deseaba febrilmente que pasaran los efectos del hechizo, pude sentir movilidad en uno de mis dedos. Aquella sensación subió por mi mano hasta mi codo.**

Comencé a llorar sonoramente cuando sentí como, luego de haber abierto mi blusa por completo, comenzaba a acariciarme por sobre el sujetador.

**Elevé mi mano sin repensarlo siquiera y pude notar que los hechizos perdían su efectividad; podía ver mis dedos.**

Bajó su mano por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi falda.

**Ya comenzaba a tener movilidad en mi cabeza y en una de mis piernas, pero aún no podía mover lo suficiente mi brazo como para alcanzar mi varita, ni mi boca como para detener a Malfoy.**

Comenzó a desabrocharla lentamente, y una vez que lo hizo, con la misma lentitud, empezó a deslizarla por mis piernas.

**Justo en el momento en que ya planeaba el asesinato de Malfoy, el resto de mi cuerpo recuperó su movilidad y su visibilidad.**

Cuando el rubio ya posaba sus manos en mi prenda más intima, sentí la voz de Severus a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo señor Malfoy?

Como reacción frente a la poderosa voz del "temido profesor de pociones" Draco pegó un salto alejándose de mí.

-Puedo… Puedo… -Comenzó con nerviosismo- Puedo explicarlo.

-Cuento con que es así; pronto tendrá que otorgarme tales explicaciones. Lo espero en mi despacho a las 19 horas señor Malfoy.- Pude percibir la ira pura que se ocultaba tras sus palabras.- Ahora váyase.

Draco salió disparado por uno de los pasillos y no se detuvo ni para mirar atrás. En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder vernos, Severus me cubrió con su capa; me ruboricé visiblemente al notar que me encontraba semidesnuda.

-No tienes de qué avergonzarte.- Me dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras me rodeaba con uno de sus brazos.- Vamos a mi despacho.

Asentí con la cabeza sin atreverme a pronunciar palabra alguna por el acontecimiento sucedido recientemente.

Caminamos uno al lado del otro hasta llegar a su despacho, donde, inmediatamente con su varita prendió la chimenea.

-No estaré tranquilo sabiendo que pasas frío.- Dijo mientras señalaba el sillón que miraba hacia las llamas.

Sin subir la vista caminé hasta el lugar y me senté abrigándome con su capa. Allí me mantuve admirando tristemente el fuego danzante.

Luego de unos minutos, Severus se acercó sosteniendo entre sus manos una pequeña cajita que contenía varios chocolatitos de tamaño no mayor al de una nuez.

-Supuse que podrías querer, he oído que las mujeres disfrutan comiendo chocolate cuando se encuentran tristes o preocupadas- dijo extendiéndome la cajita.

-Gracias- Dije retirando uno tímidamente. En ningún momento me atreví a subir la vista.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, secó suavemente las últimas lágrimas que quedaban en mi rostro retirándolas con su dedo pulgar.

Sin decir palabra alguna, me observó mientras terminaba de comer el segundo chocolate.

-¿Estás bien?

Mi respuesta, fue simplemente silencio, y ante su pregunta, una nueva lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla.

Me observó con ojos tristes y acarició mi cabeza.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Avergonzada- Dije suavemente sin levantar la vista. Tomó mi mentón con delicadeza y me obligó a mirarlo.

-No hay razón para que te avergüences.- Clavó sus ojos en mí durante unos segundos y luego me abrazó protegiéndome entre sus brazos; apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, tomé con fuerza su túnica entre mis manos y lloré desahogándome; él respondió acariciando mi espalda y mi cabeza.

De pronto, ante su contacto, recordé la herida de mi espalda. Al parecer, el también lo notó.

Se alejó lo suficiente para observarme.

-Creo que ya sabes que es necesario desinfectar tu herida ¿Me lo permites?

-Está bien- dije luego de pensarlo. Acto seguido a mi respuesta, Severus me retiró cuidadosamente su capa.

-¿Podrías darte la vuelta?- cumplí con lo que me pedía, y sin esperar a que solicitara lo siguiente, dejé caer mi blusa.

-Gracias- Murmuró en mi oído. Luego se colocó de pie, tomó los materiales que necesitaba, y con sumo cuidado, curó mi espalda.


	17. Capítulo XVII · En la biblioteca

**Acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic, que espero les guste.**

**Quiero aprovechar de agradecer a todos los que leen mi historia y a quienes se dan el tiempo y el trabajo de dejarme un review; realmente son un verdadero incentivo para continuar escribiendo.**

**PD: Este capítulo va dedicado esta vez a mi buena amiga Catalina, más bien conocida por Cani. Snape, por, al igual que Ignacia, siempre estar ahí, en las buenas y en las malas y por quererme aún conociéndome completamente; queriéndome por lo que soy y no por lo que podría ser. Espero que esta vez, te dignes a dejarme tu opinión niña "Tragada por el WC"**

Capítulo 17

-Hermione.

-¿Sí?

-Creo que no deberías ir a clases en tus condiciones.

-¿Qué? Pero, Severus, estoy bien.- Se acercó y se perdió en mis ojos.

-Prométeme que si sientes el más mínimo dolor, irás a tu casa a descansar.

-Me parece que es una promesa que no vale la pena; no es de mi agrado prometer cosas sin importancia.

-Tu salud tiene mucha importancia.

-Severus, estoy bien.

Asintió con la cabeza frunciendo los labios, sin estar muy convencido, pero luego insistió.

-Prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo. ¿Feliz?

-Sí. Una pregunta; ¿No se suponía que estabas en tu casa?

-Me peleé con mis amigos- dije bajando la mirada.

-Me alegro

-¡¿Qué?!- Dije furiosa mirándolo a los ojos.

-De corazón espero que se arreglen, pero por el momento…- Se acercó y tomo mi mentón- puedo disfrutar contigo- Luego de susurrar estas palabras me besó suave y delicadamente sin profundizar demasiado el beso.

.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.

Un par de horas más tarde, me encontré en clases de transformaciones; me senté en una de las mesas de adelante y escuché con atención a Mcgonagall.

.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.

**Luego de haber estado con Hermione, recibí una pequeña nota: "Te espero inmediatamente en mi despacho. Albus Dumbledore"**

**Sin pensarlo demasiado, salí de mi despacho y caminé a mi encuentro con el director; pronto estuve frente a él.**

-¿Me requería, Albus?

-Sí, Severus. Quiero hablar contigo sobre el señor Draco Malfoy y la señorita Hermione Granger.

-Señor director, ¿Cómo es que usted lo sabe?

-Todo a su debido tiempo, Severus. Todo a su debido tiempo.

-Dígame, ¿Qué es lo que necesita decirme?

-Necesito que tomes conciencia de la situación. Comprendo perfectamente tu favoritismo por Slythering; tú perteneciste a esta casa, mas, creo prudente recordarte que lo sucedido con el señor Malfoy no es un tema menor, y es tu deber, solucionar el asunto.

-Con todo respeto, Albus, no consideré en ningún momento la opción de dejarlo pasar. – **"Y esto sin mencionar que llegué al punto de desear la muerte de Malfoy"**

-Me alegra saberlo.

-Señor, si me permite, y ya no necesita más de mí, agradecería me dejase retirarme; debo preparar mis clases.

-Seguro. ¿Un caramelo de limón antes de marcharte?- **preguntó extendiéndome los famosos caramelos.**

-No, gracias- Respondí secamente. Acto seguido, caminé hacia la puerta.

-Por cierto, Severus…- **Dijo Dumbledore en el momento en que ya llegaba a la salida. Me volteé para mirarlo**.- Hacen una bonita pareja…

-¿Perdón?

-Tú y Hermione.- **Antes de que pudiera responder a su comentario, bajó al vista hacia unos papeles; símbolo de que daba por terminada la conversación.**

**Con sus palabras volando en mi cabeza, caminé de vuelta a mi despacho.**

.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.

-¡Harry!-Grité al verlo caminando por uno de los pasillos luego de que acabara la clase de transformaciones.

Mi amigo, mostrando su enojo, giró su cabeza solo para mirarme con odio, pero no se detuvo. Luego de mirarme aceleró el paso.- ¡Harry!- Volví a gritar con la vana esperanza de que esta vez se diera el tiempo de escucharme, cosa que no sucedió.

Supuse que tomaría un poco de tiempo arreglarnos; seguramente Harry necesitaba pensar sobre lo sucedido.

Otro punto en mi contra, extrañamente, era Ginny; posiblemente ella tenía más razones que Harry y Ron juntos para enojarse conmigo, pero su relación con Harry los volvía una masa homogénea que se volvía en mi contra.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi siguiente clase; historia de la magia, aún pensando en el asunto, consideré la posibilidad de que Ron me ayudara con el asunto; aunque, ciertamente, Ginny es su hermana, se había enterado de su relación y, aquello, podía ser razón suficiente como para que él, al menos por un tiempo, deseara llevarle la contra a Harry.

Sin poder continuar con mis suposiciones y pensamientos, llegué al lugar de mi clase; sin demora atravesé la puerta.

.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.

Las clases fueron pasando, una por una, y, quizás, por primera vez en mi vida, me alegré de que todas ellas acabaran pronto.

En cuanto se terminaron, caminé (más bien troté) hacia la biblioteca sonriendo tanto como si Gryffindor hubiera ganado un partido de Quiditch.

Cuando entré en ella, no vi a nadie más que yo y, extrañamente, uno de los libros que se encontraba frente a mí, comenzó a brillar.

Miré a mi derecha y luego a mi izquierda, para, a continuación, acercarme sigilosamente a dicho libro. Sin estar muy segura de lo que hacía, estiré mi mano y lo tomé.

Para mi asombro, en cuanto el libro estuvo en mis manos, se transformó en un pequeño trozo de pergamino que contenía un mensaje escrito con una letra muy pequeña y apretada, pero, después de todo, pulcra y ordenada.

Con el corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente leí el mensaje: "Mi Hermione, te estaré esperando en la sección prohibida junto a la letra "G". S.S"

Caminé sujetando el papel contra mi pecho hasta la sección prohibida, donde, a través de la oscuridad casi total que estaba siendo combatida por una única vela, pude distinguir la silueta de un hombre apoyado en uno de los estantes con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Snape?- Pregunté en un susurro.

-¿Espera a algún otro hombre señorita Granger?- Susurró coquetamente en respuesta. Luego se me acercó y me tomó por las caderas.- ¿Ron Weasly quizás?- Me reí levemente frente a sus palabras.- Y dime, ¿Cuándo dejarás las formalidades de una vez por todas?

-Quizás, cuando dejes de transformarte de un caballero en mi presencia a un vampiro en tus clases.

-Sabes que es mucho pedirme que sea amable- Susurró en mi oído- Aquello es algo, que solo me permito contigo.

-Me alegra que así sea- Dije antes de besar suavemente su cuello, que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de distancia; tentándome.-Dime Severus, ¿Qué haremos hoy?

-Eso, hermosa, es una sorpresa.


	18. Capítulo XVIII · Más allá de Howarts

**Espero les guste.**

Capítulo 18

-Cierra tus ojos- Susurró en mi oído.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunté extrañada; ¿qué cosa de la sección prohibida podría querer ocultarme?

-Sólo ciérralos, y toma mi brazo.

-No iremos a desaparecernos ¿O sí?

-Lástima que adivinaras la primera parte de la sorpresa tan rápidamente.

-Pero, Severus, no es posible aparecerse o desaparecerse en Howarts.

-Lo sé, pero ser amigo de Albus Dumbledore siempre es una ayuda ¿Sabes?

-¡¡Qué?! ,¿Dumbledore lo sabe? Digo, lo de nuestra....

-¿Relación? Sí, sí lo sabe.

-¿Cómo?

-Sinceramente, no lo sé. El director es muy bueno guardando secretos.

-Sí, ya lo creo. ¿Pero qué haré ahora? Digo, si Mcgonagall lo sabe…. El solo hecho de que Dumbledore lo sepa no me deja muy contenta.

-Lo que tienes que hacer ahora- Susurró haciendo fluir las palabras suavemente muy cerca de mi oído- Es relajarte, cerrar tus ojos, y tomar mi brazo- concluyó extendiéndome su brazo derecho.

Cerré mis ojos sonriendo levemente sin proponérmelo. Extendí mi mano y tomé su brazo.

Sentí una sensación aplastante, y me pareció que todo giraba. Unos segundos más tarde sentí nuevamente que nos encontrábamos en una superficie firme.

-¿Severus?- susurré al no sentirlo.

-Aquí estoy- dijo tomándome por la cintura desde atrás.- no abras tus ojos.

-¿Adonde vamos?

-No esperarás que arruine la sorpresa ¿o sí?-Sentí cómo con una de sus manos tomaba mi mano izquierda, y la otra, mi cintura.

Comenzó a guiarme hacia delante, lentamente y con mucho cuidado. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que él habló rompiendo el silencio.

-Estamos cerca.- Luego de unos pasos me hizo detener con cuidado- Ya llegamos, puedes abrir los ojos- Susurró en mi oído.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, y, luego de acostumbrarme a la luz del lugar, que por cierto, no era demasiada, pude observar con detenimiento todo lo que me rodeaba.

Era simplemente hermoso; nos encontrábamos en medio de un enorme y frondoso bosque, repleto de diferentes tipos de árboles. Algunos de ellos podían encontrarse en el mundo muggle, como algunos sauces, pinos, álamos y robles, pero otros, eran completamente mágicos.

A pesar de mis amplios conocimientos, no pude distinguir ninguno de ellos, pero sus troncos rayados y sus hojas luminosas y brillantes, me hicieron notar de inmediato que pertenecían a nuestro mundo.

Me mantuve varios minutos adorando la bellaza del lugar con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos navegando de un lugar a otro.

En las copas de los árboles se podían ver un montón de pequeñas haditas, y de ves en cuando, entre los troncos, cruzaban traviesos gnomos sonrientes.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunté encontrando con esfuerzo mi voz.

-Howarts no es el único lugar mágico. Sígueme- dijo tomando con seguridad mi mano.

Caminamos juntos por entre medio de las ramas traviesas y por sobre las hojas secas; simplemente, no era capaz de retirar mi vista de todo aquello.

-¿Qué son ellas?- pregunté a Severus señalando unas pequeñas mujercitas que saltaban sobre las flores.

-Ninfas.

-Me parecen amigables.

-No te engañes; son seres muy astutos y suelen burlar a los humanos.

-¿Quieres decir que son seres malignos?

-No, solo son resentidas con el mundo; muy egoístas y envidiosas.-Las observé cuidadosamente, y, una de ellas sacó su lengua molestándome. Enojada, me defendí repitiendo la acción; Severus rió ante mi reacción.- Ya llegamos- dijo cuando nos encontrábamos frente a una gran cortina formada por las largas hojas de un sauce.

Severus levantó ambas manos y corrió el follaje para hacer visible su sorpresa.

-Severus- Susurré tapando mis labios al ver hacia el interior. Estaba, sinceramente, casi llorando de emoción.

Con excesiva calma me adelanté a mi amado y caminé hipnotizada por el interior del enorme árbol; su altura alcanzaba fácilmente los 10 metros, y creaba un ambiente aislado del resto del bosque con sus ramas y hojas.

Cientos de haditas volaban y danzaban lentamente en lo alto del árbol, y, en medio de unas ramas, se encontraba un arpa encantada que me seducía con su melodía.

Una leve neblina cubría el lugar dándole un aspecto encantado; místico, lo que, también, me hizo sentir como en un sueño.

Junto al tronco, pude ver una pequeña, pero hermosa mesita de madera llena de pequeños detalles tallados, junto con un par de sillas haciéndole juego, que se miraban frente a frente.

Sobre dicha mesa, un farolito lleno de luciérnagas dormidas pero encendidas, alumbraban el lugar de forma sutil.

Quedé casi petrificada observando todo lo anterior, pero luego, Severus se adelantó hasta mi posición y sin decir palabra alguna, tomó mi mano guiándome hasta una de las sillas, donde me senté aún adormilada por tanta belleza.

Él se sentó frente a mí, y me observó paciente.

-Gracias. Todo esto es…. Hermosísimo, Severus.- Me perdí en sus profundos ojos negros.- Realmente estoy muy agradecida, pero, no encuentro palabras suficientes para demostrártelo.

-No son necesarias; tus ojos ya me lo han dicho.

De pronto, una larguísima hilera de gnomos apareció por medio del verdor. Cada uno de los pequeños seres, llevaba sobre la cabeza, un canasto lleno de diferentes pastelillos, menos uno de ellos, que llevaba en sus manos una jarra, de cristal al parecer, con una sustancia que expelía un aroma increíblemente atrayente; cerré mis ojos para dejarme envolver por aquel nuevo perfume.

-Severus- dije adormecida- No cabrá todo en la mesa- Quizás, aquella fragancia no me dejaba pensar con absoluta claridad.

-No será necesario- Dijo éste sonriendo con una lucidez extraordinaria, si se comparaba con mi estado.

En un comienzo no comprendí sus palabras, pero pronto, cuando los gnomos se encontraban ya a nuestro lado, comprendí su significado; ellos, simplemente soltaron las canastas en el aire y estas flotaron con un suave movimiento que me recordaba al de las ondas en los lagos.

El gnomo que sostenía la jarra, la colocó suavemente en la mesa, y con un sonoro aplauso, dos copas delicadísimas aparecieron frente a mí y Severus.

De un segundo a otro, todas las pequeñas criaturitas, habían desaparecido. Severus tomó la jarra y me sirvió un poco de su contenido en mi copa. Repitió la acción con la suya.

-Dime, ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Y por qué me hace sentir de esta manera?

-Esto, Hermione, es una de las sustancias bebestibles más puras que existen. Claro, no tanto como la sangre de unicornio, pero pura al fin y al cabo. Este es un licor preparado por elfos del bosque.

-¿Cómo Dobbie?

-Pues, no. Dobbie pertenece a una especie de elfos provenientes de los montes vecinos a las cuevas de Buscatrufas*. Estos elfos, los elfos de los bosques, son seres de mayor poder, quizás demasiado para precisar. Nacieron, como su nombre lo dice, entre raíces, hojas y troncos. Su altura generalmente supera los dos metros y su belleza es impactante. Sus voces son sedosas y suaves, y caminan tan delicadamente, que es dificultoso dejar de observarlos una vez que se empieza.

»Una vez, cada cincuenta años, como parte de sus tradiciones, producen este licor, utilizando productos tan extraños, como polvo de hadas, pestañas de ninfa, garras de dragón, gotas de esperanza, lágrimas de fauno, y otro montón de cosas parecidas.

»Su aroma es tan agradable y poderoso, que al ser sentido por primera vez, produce adormecimiento, cosa que, por cierto, pronto se te pasará. Lo que hace que esta sustancia sea realmente especial, es su singular sabor; al momento en que toque tus labios, sentirás el sabor ideal para ti. Es como un "jugo" preparado exclusivamente para tu persona.

»Y no solo eso; en cuanto este brebaje se introduzca en tu cuerpo, olvidarás momentáneamente todas tus preocupaciones y cualquier cosa, que te genere dolor. Ya sea un recuerdo, un sentimiento u otro.

-Increíble- dije observando el objeto de nuestra conversación.

* Lugar perteneciente al libro "las crónicas de Narnia", creado por Lewis.


	19. Capítulo XIX · El juego

**Se que me demoré mucho en subir este capítulo, ¡lo siento! Prometo subir el siguiente capítulo antes del 7 de este mes.**

**Nuevamente agradezco a todos los que leen mi historia, dejan reviews y pasan por el blog.**

**Ojala lo disfruten**

**Cani**

**PD: mañana arreglaré este capítulo. Quiero proponerles un pequeño juego; escribiré aquí un acertijo para que utilicen su ingenio, la idea es que coloquen sus respuestas mediante el blog, mensajes personales de la página, mail o reviews. **

**A quien logre descifrar dicho acertijo, le dedicaré mi siguiente capítulo, un dibujo que subiré en el blog (La persona podrá elegir el dibujo; lo haré especialmente para ella) y también una de las parejas para mi siguiente fanfiction.**

Capítulo 19

En menos de un minuto sentí como los efectos producidos por el aroma de tan poderosa sustancia, se desvanecían.

-Hermione, existe una razón especial para traerte aquí.

-¿Cuál es esta razón?

-Te amo, ya te lo he dicho, pero aún así, creo que no puedo superar esta barrera, este límite impalpable e invisible que es producido por mi necesidad de conocer a la mujer que amo. Hermione, necesito conocerte para adentrarte en mi vida.- Dijo en tono muy serio, aunque pude denotar que tras sus palabras se escondía cariño.

-No… no se a qué te refieres, Severus- Dije un tanto asustada al sopesar la posibilidad de que estuviera intentando decirme algo negativo.

-Quiero proponerte un juego.- Luego de decir esto, estiró su brazo y tomó la más pequeña de las bandejas de comida. Ésta, contenía solo dos pequeños dulcecitos blancos redondos. Muy parecidos al mazapán muggle, pero cubiertos por un extraño polvo blanco.

Tomó cuidadosamente la bandeja entre sus manos, posicionándola justo frente a nuestros ojos.

-Como creo ya supondrás, estos dulces no son como cualquiera. –Murmuró escudriñándolos cuidadosamente con la vista.

-¿Son elaborados por elfos?

-No, no en realidad. Estos dulces fueron producidos por otro tipo de seres; hadas leanan. Ésta es la única de sus creaciones, que no tiene como consecuencia, el acortamiento de la vida de quien la utilice.

-Que extraño; me pareció haber leído en un libro que no existían excepciones para ésta condición.

-No siempre los libros contienen la verdad absoluta; hay tanto en este mundo, que es, simplemente, imposible conocerlo todo.

-Dime, ¿Cómo es que tú lo sabes?

-Para obtener la respuesta a dicha pregunta, podrás aprovechar el juego al que quiero invitarte. Como iba diciendo, los dulces que se encuentran en este momento frente a tus ojos, son únicos.

-¿Qué es lo que los hace únicos?- Pregunté mientras torcía mi cabeza observándolos.

-Son capaces de delatar la mentira; quien los consuma, durante un periodo de tiempo de dos horas aproximadas, no podrá ocultar la falsedad de sus palabras.

-¿Qué le ocurriría a la persona que mintiera bajo el efecto de estos dulces?

-Nada malo, se podría decir, pero el color de sus ojos cambiaría radicalmente; acusándola.

-Ya veo, pero dime, ¿Para qué necesitaremos de estas golosinas?

-Para que el juego resulte a la perfección.

-¿En qué consiste?

-Tú me preguntarás algo, y yo te responderé. A continuación será mi turno de preguntar, y así sucesivamente.

-El juego de las preguntas; recuerdo la última vez que lo jugamos. Me parece divertido; acepto tu invitación.- estiré una de mis manos y llevé uno de los dulces a mi boca; era delicioso.- ¿Cómo es que tú sabes de la excepción de los dulces?- Pregunté luego de comer la golosina; iniciando el juego.

-En una de mis misiones, tuve la oportunidad, o quizás la desgracia, de conocer a un hada leanan.

-¿Por qué la desgracia?

-Es mi turno- dijo sonriendo coquetamente.- ¿No temes conocerme luego de saber de mi condición de mortífago?

-No en lo absoluto; Severus, confío ciegamente en ti. Sé que debes tener una buena razón para hacer lo que haces.

-¿Cómo puedes confiar tanto en mí sin conocerme realmente, en profundidad?

-Es mi turno- Dije juguetonamente usando sus palabras anteriores en su contra.

-¿Por qué la desgracia?

-Parte de mi misión…- Severus bajó la mirada y disminuyó el volumen de su voz hasta hacer desaparecer las palabras.

-¿Si?

-Parte de mi misión consistía en matarlas- Luego de decir esto volvió a mirarme.- Ahora, responde mi pregunta anterior- Su voz se tornó más fría. Supuse que se debía al posible recuerdo de aquel ser.

-Confío en ti, porque con el tiempo, me he dado cuenta de que no eres una mala persona, Severus. No voy a negarte que en un principio sí lo creí; pero se que me equivocaba.

-Lo siento, pero creo que no estoy logrando entenderte por completo.

-Mi primera reacción al conocerte, fue sin más, odiarte; tus burlas hirientes, tu seriedad escalofriante, tus palabras injustas.

»La manera en que tratabas a mis amigos, la manera en que me tratabas a mí; la enorme cantidad de puntos que nos quitabas mientras compartías irritantes sonrisas y burlescas risitas con los Slythering.

»Me parecías tan soberbio; mirabas a todos con aire de superioridad y era imposible sacarte una sonrisa o una mirada que no intentara asesinar.

»Luego fui notando poco a poco, la enorme cantidad de posibilidades que tenías de salir victorioso siendo tu alguien perverso, y fue entonces, cuando me dí cuenta que lo tuyo no era más que una máscara.

»Mi odio se transformo lentamente en curiosidad; indagué en las más ocultas profundidades de mi mente buscando una respuesta a tu comportamiento. Deseaba descubrir quién eras en realidad, qué ocultabas, qué pesos cargabas… Deseaba conocer todo de ti, pero sobre todo, el por qué de tu "disfraz".

»Sin proponérmelo, con el tiempo dejé de juzgarte; dejé de criticar tus acciones y tu manera de ser. Mas, pronto volviste a atacar con tu carácter poderoso y atemorizante, y tocaste mi orgullo, que reemplazó la curiosidad.

»Me invadió la necesidad de demostrarte que era algo más que una "insufrible sabelotodo". Deseaba que me respetaras y admiraras, para así, cuando lo hicieras, poder ignorarte y hacerte sentir que no me importabas en absoluto. Deseaba ganarle a tu orgullo utilizando como arma, el mío.

»Como supongo ya sabes, mi "plan" no resultó en absoluto; tu escudo de frialdad me lanzó lejos impidiéndome continuar con mi lucha.

»Te sentí de muchas manera, y, aunque, la mayor parte de ellas no fueron muy positivas, siempre supe que no eras "el enemigo". Ahora, simplemente, todos los sentimientos pasados, fueron convertidos en amor.

Severus sonrió levemente expresando ternura, y luego se inclinó para besar sutilmente mis labios.

Volvió a su posición anterior y me observó mientras formulaba mi pregunta.

-Severus, ¿Me amas?

-Sabes que sí, Hermione.- Asentí expresando seriedad en mi rostro.

-Tu turno.

-Quiero conocer el por qué de tu pregunta anterior.

-Inseguridad, tal vez. Hace un tiempo, mencionaste que ya habías amado antes a una mujer; me pregunto, ¿Me amas tanto como la amaste a ella?

Severus bajo la vista, pasó sus dedos entremedio de sus cabellos, suspiró, volvió a mirarme y comenzó a abrir sus labios para liberar su respuesta.

CHP

**Dije que subiría un acertijo hoy; cumpliré con mi palabra. Para evitar problemas, ruego que quienes quieran jugar, manden sus repuestas con su JUSTIFICACIÓN a través de mensajes personales; mail o "inbox"**

"**Sin tiempo para la escuela"**

**-Pero no tengo tiempo para la escuela- explicaba Eddie al preceptor-. Duermo 8 horas diarias, que, sumadas, dan 122 días por año, suponiendo que cada día es de 24 horas. No hay clases los sábados ni los domingos, que suman 104 días por año. Tenemos 60 días de vacaciones de verano. Necesito tres horas diarias para comer…, esto es más de 45 días al año. Y necesito al menos dos horas diarias de recreación… que suman más de 30 días al año.**

**Eddie escribió estas cifras mientras hablaba, después sumó todos los días. La suma daba 361:**

**Sueño (8 horas diarias) 122**

**Sábados y Domingos 104**

**Vacaciones de verano 60**

**Comidas (3 horas diarias) 45**

**Recreación (2 horas diarias) 30**

**Total: 361 días.**

**-Ya ve- continuó Eddie-; eso me deja tan sólo cuatro días para estar enfermo y en cama, y ni siquiera he tomado en cuenta los festivos que tenemos cada año.**

**El preceptor se rascó la cabeza.**

**-Algo no anda bien aquí- murmuró.**

**Pero por más que se esforzó, no pudo encontrar nada equivocado en las cifras de Eddie. ¿Dónde está el error? **


	20. Capítulo XX · Conociéndose

**Hola a todos, sé que dije que subiría el siguiente capítulo el 7, pero pude hacerme algo de tiempo.**

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo, que para ser sincera, no me ha convencido demasiado.**

**Un agradecimiento especial por los reviews, a miss Armstrong, a Amia, a Minerva 91, a igna HP y a cani. Snape.**

**C.H.P**

Capítulo 19

-Aquella, es una pregunta, que ni yo mismo puedo responder. Lo siento.-Luego de su respuesta, hubo un silencio casi absoluto en el lugar que solo era interrumpido de vez en cuando por el movimiento de las ramas provocado por las suaves brisas.

-Dime, Hermione, con toda sinceridad, si esperabas un sí por respuesta.

-No, Severus. No lo esperaba.- Severus reaccionó ante mi respuesta sonriendo coquetamente.

-Creo Hermione, que prefiero tus ojos de color miel.- Me sorprendí por el comentario, y casi instintivamente, bajé con velocidad la vista hacia la bandeja que se hallaba en el centro de la mesa; deseaba ver mi reflejo.

Mis ojos estaban de un verde brillante; tanto, que no se veía para nada atractivo. Fruncí los labios, contraje el rostro y un tanto apenada, volví mi mirada a Severus.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué dijera directamente "sí"?- Estiró su brazo y con su mano acarició suavemente mi rostro.

-Un sí no habría estado mal.- desvié la mirada de sus ojos, y manteniéndola fija en el suelo, formulé mi pregunta.

-¿Quién era aquella mujer?- Al notar que no respondía, subí la vista, y me encontré frente a frente con sus ojos profundos.

-Lily Evans.

-La madre de Harry…- Dije en un casi inaudible susurró impactada por lo que había oído. Yo amaba al hombre que amó a la madre de mi mejor amigo.

-¿Qué sientes, Hermione?- luego de un instante de silencio, preguntó, suave y tiernamente mientras ahogaba sus ojos en los míos.

-Me siento, no lo sé….

-Solo dilo… -susurró

-Me siento sorprendida, quizás hasta un tanto enojada.

-Lo lamento; no era mi intención desilusionarte y mucho menos enojarte. Lo siento.- sonreí tristemente.

-No estoy enojada contigo; estoy enojada conmigo. ¡Es que no lo entiendes! Estoy compitiendo por tu amor, sin proponérmelo siquiera, contra Lily. ¡Ella ya no vive, Snape, y aún así, la envidio! Y peor aún; siento culpa por hacerlo.

-No deberías confundir las cosas; tú y Lily son diferentes y…

-¡¿Estás queriendo decir que no estoy a su altura?!- Dije parándome de golpe, mientras sentía como si una daga atravesara mi pecho. Mi respiración era inconstante y acelerada, mientras que mi rostro dejaba entrever mi dolor.

Severus se levanto de su silla lentamente y comenzó a acercarse a mí.

-No es eso lo que quiero decir.

-¡No quiero escucharte!- Grité fuera de mí. Sabía que él no tenía ninguna culpa, y que no debía haber esperado que me amara con tal magnitud, pero es difícil notar como el hombre al que más amas, y al que más has amado en la vida, comparte su corazón con otra mujer.

-Hermione…- susurró apenado mientras estiraba su mano intentando alcanzar mi rostro.

Retrocedí abruptamente, y ya más calmada, mientras una pequeña lágrima escapaba de uno de mis ojos, dije suavemente.

-No, Snape. Ella murió, pero jamás morirá de tu corazón, y no tengo la fuerza suficiente como para amar con locura sin saberme amada de igual manera. Es demasiado doloroso.

Sin respetar mis deseos, camino seguro hacia mí y me abrazó con fuerza, dejando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Perdón. Sólo necesito tiempo; entiendo perfectamente tu dolor, pero intenta comprenderme. He mantenido aquel amor dormido en mi interior durante años, y no es fácil dejarlo libre.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, logré ponerme en su lugar, y para demostrarle mi apoyo, respondí a su abrazo acariciando su cabeza y rodeando parte de su espalda.

Se alejó levemente de mí luego de unos segundos, me besó tiernamente; primero en la frente, luego en los labios, y me elevó con sus fuertes brazos.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunté divertida.

Solo sonrió en respuesta, y caminó sosteniéndome, sin mayor esfuerzo, hasta estar junto al tronco del árbol. Allí, delicadamente se arrodilló y me dejó con suavidad, recostada en el mismo. Luego, él se sentó junto a mí.

-Es mi turno- susurró en mi oído- ¿cuál es tu color favorito?- lo miré extrañada intentando hallar en sus ojos algo que me dijera si bromeaba o no.- Solo quiero conocerte.- Dijo en respuesta a mi acción.

-Es rojo. ¿El tuyo?

-¿Qué tal si adivinas?

-¿Negro?- sonrió divertido.

-Verde; quizás no lo uso, pero lo siento.

-¿Slythering?

-Slythering.

-Ya veo; supongo que tiene sentido. ¿De quién es el turno?

-Técnicamente, tú fuiste la última en preguntar. Es mío; ¿A qué le tienes más miedo en este momento?

-A tu muerte. Misma pregunta.

-A perderte.

-Se podría decir que es lo mismo…

-No, no lo creo; no solo me espanta la idea de verte muerta, sino, verme sin ti, ya me aterra.

Sin controlar mi impulso, me lancé con mis brazos a su cuello y lo besé disfrutando de su contacto, de su aroma, del ritmo de su respiración.

Me separé levemente de él, solo para besar con suavidad, su cuello; quise recordar por siempre su cuerpo.

Luego, sintiéndome tranquila, apoyé mi cabeza en sus piernas y cerré mis ojos mientras sentía sus manos entre mis cabellos.

**Mientras disfrutaba de las cálidas brisas y de la compañía de Hermione, una extraña ardilla se paró frente a mí.**

**-**Oye, tú.-**Me gritó con su chillona voz. **

**-**Hermione, ¿oíste eso?- **Pregunté extrañado de que el pequeño animalito me hablara.**

-¿qué cosa? Yo no he oído nada**- Respondió un tanto adormilada sin abrir los ojos.**

-Tú, ¡zopenco!- **Abrí los ojos como plato; una ardilla me estaba llamando zopenco. **

-¿Quién te crees tú que eres para venir a llamarme Zopenco?- **Dije con voz amenazadora. **

Abrí los ojos velozmente al oír las palabras de Severus.

-¡Yo no te he llamado zopenco!

-No te digo a ti; le dijo a esta ardilla. ¡Oye tú, maldita ardilla del demonio!

-Severus, ¿estás bien?

-Esa ardilla impertinente me ha llamado zopenco- **dije apuntándola mientras entrecerraba los ojos.**

-¡OH! ¿Cómo te atreves, Severus? Pobre animalito, ven acá pequeño amiguito.

-Pero… Pero… -**Intenté hablar sin que saliera fuego por mis oídos, mientras veía como mi "enemiga" se acercaba a Hermione fingiendo ser inocente, y cómo ella, incluso, ¡la acariciaba!**

-Severus, no es bueno abusar de los pobres animalitos.

-¡Te digo que ella es la mala!- **vi como, a espaldas de Hermione, la ardilla me sacaba su lengua burlándose.- **¡Ya está! ¡Juro que te mato!- **Grité tomando a la ardilla por el cuello y sacudiéndola de arriba abajo.**

-¡no! ¡no! ¡Espera!- **Gritaba la ardilla sin que Hermione pudiera escuchar palabra alguna de lo que estaba diciendo- ¡**Me manda el vejete con barba!- **la solté de golpe, y la miré amenazadoramente.- **¿qué quería?

-Quiere verte ahora, en Howarts.

-Ya veo, ahora ándate.

-Pero…

-Me parece haber sido bastante claro.- **Dije arrastrando las palabras, provocando un enorme miedo en el animal, que lo obligó a correr lejos**.- Hermione, no estoy loco. Esa ardilla fue mandada por el señor director.

-¿Dumbledore? ¿Qué quería?

-Quiere verme en el castillo. No quisiera que esto terminara, pero…- Posé uno de mis dedos en sus labios.

-Tranquilo; puedo entenderlo. Además, de cualquier manera, tienes que volver para hacer algo con Draco Malfoy.- asintió en respuesta, me besó levemente, y estiró su brazo; ofreciéndomelo.


	21. Capítulo XXI · El castigo de Draco

**Se que hace tiempo que no actualizaba, y lo siento.**

**Espero les guste y nuevamente gracias por los reviews; son una fuerte fuente de ánimo e inspiración para continuar escribiendo.**

**caniHP**

Capítulo 21

Tomé su brazo y reaparecimos en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca.

-Debo irme- susurró en mi oído, y sin esperar respuesta se puso en marcha. Pronto lo vi desaparecer por la puerta, y caminé hasta llegar al estante en donde se encontraba el libro que quería leer; pociones avanzadas. Lo retiré de su lugar, y sujetándolo con mis manos me dirigí a una mesa un tanto alejada para estudiar con tranquilidad.

**Salí raudamente de la biblioteca y me dirigí al despacho del director.**

-Caramelito de limón- **dije frente a la gárgola, y entré al lugar**- ¿Señor director?

-¡Severus! Ven, acércate para que podamos conversar.

-Claro.- **realicé su petición**- ¿de qué quiere hablarme?

-Severus… Severus, ¿tantos años y aún no tienes la confianza suficiente para no tratarme de "usted"?

-No, Albus, no es un asunto de confianza; es una manera de recordarme que debo tener precaución frente a su mente.

-¿Crees que podría traicionarte?

-No, creo que yo podría menospreciarle.

-Ya veo muchacho; tú siempre con tus lógicas extrañas.- **Justo luego de decir esto, Albus Dumbledore bajó la vista mirando hacia su canasto con caramelitos de limón, de donde salió la famosa ardilla insolente, comiendo, más bien robando, uno de los caramelos del director.**

-Tú- **dije** **mirándola con mirada amenazadora y los ojos entrecerrados. La ardilla dejó caer la mandíbula, para luego clavar la mirada en Albus.**

-Se suponía que el bravucón se demoraría más en llegar.-**Dijo la ardilla**

-No, Alec; esto era precisamente lo que planeaba; quise que ustedes dos estuvieran al mismo tiempo en mi despacho.

-¡¿Alec?!- **salté**- ¿Esa cosa tiene nombre?- **Dije apuntándolo**- ¿y de qué estás hablando? ¿Qué plan?

-Así que ahora ya puedes tutearme. Qué motivador- **dijo Dumbledore con ironía**- me tuteas por enojo y sorpresa; no por confianza.

-No evadas mi pregunta.

-OH, claro, claro. Quise que tú y Alec estuvieran ahora, porque quiero comunicarles que ahora trabajarán juntos, Severus; Alec te ayudará a encontrar los materiales para tus pociones.

-¡¿Qué?!- **chillamos yo y la ardilla en el mismo momento**.

-Lo que dije; tendrán que aprender a llevarse bien. Bueno, ahora, el otro asunto del que quiero hablarte.

-¿Sí?

-El señor Draco Malfoy. Por tu expresión en nuestra última conversación, pude ver que no tenías ni la más mínima intención de ser suave con él, y lo entiendo, pero te pido que te controles, y evites su expulsión de Howarts.

-¿A qué se debe su petición, señor?

-Lo siento Severus, pero no creo oportuno decírtelo. –**Asentí resignado**.-Bien, ahora puedes ir a tu despacho, mientras Alec prepara sus cosas.

-Adiós, Albus.- **dije caminando hacia la puerta**.

**Al llegar a mi despacho, me lancé sobre uno de los sillones y con mi varita hice aparecer una taza de café; la sujeté con una de mis manos, y observé mi reloj: 18:40. Tenía 20 minutos para planear lo que le haría con Malfoy.**

**Pensé durante diez minutos hasta que se me ocurrió una idea genial; lo tenía. A las 18:55 llegó Alec; lo miré, caminé hasta mi escritorio, tomé un trozo de pergamino y una pluma, y con mi letra pulcra y apretada escribí:**

**Hermione:**

**Te espero con inmediatez en el gran comedor.**

**S.S**

-Alec, amigo.- **Dije ahora mirándolo con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.**- Ya que estás aquí para ayudarme, supongo no te molestará entregarle esto a la señorita Granger- **Le extendí el papel.**

-Vengo a ayudarte con las POCIONES aprovechador ¡No pienso ayudarte!- **dijo con su irritante vocecita chillona mientras se cruzaba de brazos.**

-Con que con esas te vienes ¿No?- **Dije con voz mortífaga acercándome a él.-** ¡Escúchame rata endemoniada, haz lo que te digo u hoy duermes con Myrtle la llorona!

-¡que no soy rata!- **Gritó el animalejo indignado. Acto seguido, quitó con brusquedad el papel de mis manos y caminó furioso hasta la puerta. Luego de salir dio un portazo de tal magnitud, que creí que botaría la puerta; me impresionó la fuerza del parásito. **

**Luego, cuando caminaba hacia mi escritorio, sentí como alguien tocaba la puerta; me giré y dije con voz seria:**

-Adelante.- **pronto vi cómo la figura de Malfoy entraba en mi despacho**.- Señor Malfoy, veo que ha decidido venir a cumplir con su castigo.

-Supuse que tendría que cumplirlo de todas maneras; tarde o temprano.

-Supuso bien. Ahora, como sé que usted debe tener un culto especial por el cuerpo humano, como bien dejó entrever luego de sus acciones con la señorita Granger, creo que no tendrá inconvenientes con quedarse en ropa interior.

-¿disculpe?

-Obedezca, señor Malfoy**.- Dudoso se quitó la capa y sus ropajes, quedando en ropas íntimas.-** Camine hacia la puerta.- **Lo tome desde atrás por el cuello y lo empujé hacia la salida. Una vez allí, caminé empujándolo desde el cuello por los pasillos.**

**A medida que avanzábamos, y la gente pasaba a nuestro lado, un montón de risitas burlonas nos rodeaban, haciendo presión sobre Malfoy y evaporando su reputación.**

-Profesor Snape, lo siento… no es necesario…. Lo siento- **Comenzó a decir intentado darse vuelta para escapar en la dirección contraria.**

-Me parece absolutamente necesario, y confío en que lo siente; está haciendo mucho frío y es difícil caminar desnudo por los pasillos sin sentirlo.

-Profesor Snape, se lo ruego.- **Dijo oponiendo resistencia con los pies al notar que nos dirigíamos hacia el gran comedor.**

-Ruegue todo lo que quiera señor Malfoy, pero dígame ¿Por qué tendría yo que escuchar sus suplicas cuando usted no escuchó las de la señorita Granger?

-¡jamás la humillé!

-¡Claro que la humilló! y no solo eso; ¡la agredió! Ahora camine si quiere continuar en este colegio.- Era conciente de que no estaba en mis manos dicho poder, pero contaba con que Malfoy no lo sabía.

**Cuando nos acercábamos al gran comedor, retiré de mi bolsillo mi varita y apunté hacia la puerta, haciendo que se abriera completamente; todo el comedor, que se encontraba bastante lleno, se giró a mirarnos. No podía ver el rostro de Malfoy, pero tenía la certeza de que sería, posiblemente, el momento más vergonzoso de su vida.**

**Lo empujé hasta posicionarlo frente a la mesa de profesores, mirando hacia el alumnado.**

-Señorita Granger, acérquese- **Dije elevando la voz por sobre las risitas bulliciosas y los susurros. Pronto Hermione, roja como un tomate, y muy insegura, se paró frente a mí y a Draco, turnando su vista confusa entre él y yo.**

-Repita, fuertemente, después de mí, señor Malfoy- **Le ordené lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo él pudiera oírme.-**Señorita Hermione Granger…

-Señorita Hermione Granger…- **Comenzó Draco.**

-… Siento no haber utilizado mi mente y haberme dejado convencer por el instinto.-**Continué susurrando en su oído**

-…Siento no haber utilizado mi mente y haberme dejado convencer por el instinto

-Como ya habrá notado, soy un gorila manipulador y descontrolado….

-Como ya habrá notado, soy un gorila manipulador y descontrolado….

-…y, muy salvajemente, no fui capaz de utilizar mi razón…

-…y, muy salvajemente, no fui capaz de utilizar mi razón…

-…demostrando una vez más, mi poca capacidad intelectual….

-…demostrando una vez más, mi poca capacidad intelectual….

-… y mi inferioridad frente a usted y a su inteligencia.

-… y mi inferioridad frente a usted y a su inteligencia.

**Hermione estaba atónita ante lo que veía. Draco no podía exhibir más colores en su cara, y todos lloraban de la risa. Tomé nuevamente al muchacho por el cuello y lo arrastré hasta la salida. Cuando ya nos encontrábamos en el pasillo, y el ruido desaparecía a la lejanía, me permití liberar un poco de sarcasmo e ironía.**

-No se preocupe señor Malfoy, sé que debe estar muy contento de haberse disculpado frente a una estudiante que fue víctima de sus acciones, y supongo tendrá miedo de olvidar el acontecimiento reciente, pero le ruego no se inquiete; estoy seguro de que sus compañeros le harán el favor de recordárselo a cada momento, cada día.

**Al ver que no decía palabra alguna, decidí divertirme un poco más.**

-También supongo que está tan arrepentido de lo que hizo, que no le parece suficiente una simple disculpa, por lo que, yo, amablemente, le regalaré otro castigo además de este. Quizás así piense un poco más la próxima vez que decida violar a alguien.

-No fue una violación; no pasamos a esos niveles- **dijo furioso Malfoy por la palabra que había utilizado.**

-Y no sabe cuanto me alegra que haya sido así, pero, el que pasaran a otro tipo de situaciones, fue un hecho que se evitó, únicamente, por mi presencia, lo que no cambia sus intenciones. Ahora hágame el favor de buscar sus ropas, vestirse y dejar de hacerme perder mi tiempo.


	22. Capítulo XXII · Un nuevo comienzo

**Lamento la tardanza, pero he estado realmente ocupada y estresada con otras cosas; al punto de hacer una asquerosa e insoportable migraña de 10 horas por un exceso de estrés.**

**Quiero decirles, que Mi Psque fue quien ganó el juego del acertijo. La respuesta, era, en resumen, que los cálculos matemáticos estaban realizados de manera correcta, pero se estaban contando horas de más. Para que no haya dudas, les muestro su justificación:**

**HOLA LA RESPUESTA A NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA IR A LA ESCUELA ES**

**TIEMPO PARA DORMIR**

**TOMA TIEMPO DE SABADOS Y DOMINGOS Y DE VACACIONES**

**TIEMPO DE COMER**

**TOMA TIEMPO DE SABADOS Y DOMINGOS Y DE VACACIONES**

**EL CUAL DA UN RESULTADO DE 239 DIAS DE SOBRA PARA IR A LA ESCUELA**

**Ella ha decidido que la próxima pareja, también será un Snape/ Hermione.**

**Me alegra saber que en general les está gustando el fanfic, y que me comuniquen que les agradó la ardilla; me es útil para ir guiándome.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado, claro, a Mi Psque, por haber demostrado sus cualidades lógicas.**

**No tengo más que decir, salvo que espero sea de su agrado este capítulo.**

Capítulo 22

**Caminamos en silencio con Draco hasta mi despacho, donde tomó sus ropas, se vistió y se retiró. Agotado, tomé una copa y un poco de licor, y caminé hacia la puerta de mi habitación. Al entrar, debo admitir, que casi me infarté: al ver el estado de mis aposentos, dejé caer la copa y el licor.**

-¿Qué crees que hiciste con mi pieza rata invasora?

-Tú si que tienes problemas con la distinción de animales, amigo. Creo que podría regalarte un libro. ¿No te gusta el nuevo diseño? Estuve haciendo unas remodelaciones.

-**mi cama estaba cubierta de rasguñotes, mordidas y los desechos de cierto animalejo. Por todos lados había nueces, almendras, frutos y un montón de semillas; mis libros se encontraban en el suelo, completamente carcomidos por el roedor y mis pociones estaban derramándose por las paredes y el techo.**

-¡¿Remodelaciones?! ¡Voy a matarte parásito!

-No, no, no. Calma, calma bebe agresivo.- **dijo como quien le habla a un infante, mofándose de mí**.- Sabes que si me tocas, Dumbledore se va a enojar, y bebé no quiere que Albus se enoje, ¿o sí?

-Claro que no- **dije en el mismo tono**- ¿Pero cómo ardillita le va a contar al "defensor" de los "inocentes" que fue atacada por el profesor de pociones estando muerta?- **Justo en ese momento se abrió la muerta, y apareció una Hermione Granger furiosa.**

-¡Severus Snape! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Cruzaste tu límite! Abusador. Ven pequeño amigo ¿Qué te está haciendo este feo?- **dijo con voz de mimitos. **

-¡Hermione! No te vayas con el enemigo. ¡No sabes todo lo que me ha dicho este endemoniado animal!- **Hermione, en respuesta, abrió los ojos como platos y formó una O con los labios.**

-Deberías ir inmediatamente a ver a Madame Pomfrey; las ardillas no hablan.

-Juro que ésta sí.

-¡Ya basta con tus locuras! ¿Quién crees que soy para mentirme tan descaradamente? ¿Crees que soy estúpida?

-¡Claro que no! Yo… Hermione. ¡Tengo pruebas! Mira mi habitación**.- Volvió a exponer en su rostro su expresión de asombro.**

-¿Estás loco Severus Snape? ¿Cómo pudiste provocar tanto desorden? Te estás comportando como un niño.- **Furioso respiré ensanchando las aletas de la nariz y luego salí con paso rápido con destino al despacho del director.**

-¡Albus Dumbledore! ¡Viejo desquiciado!- **Entré gritando a su despacho.**

-¡Caramba, muchacho! ¿Qué te trae por acá con tales modales?

-Esa ardilla…

-Alec.

-Ni menciones su nombre. Esa desgraciada ha acabado con mis aposentos, y si no la alejas con prontitud de mi vida, comeremos ardilla a la cacerola.

-Muchacho, muchacho…- Dijo suspirando. Lo miré con odio puro.- está bien; cumpliré tu deseo.- abrí los ojos desmenuzadamente ante la sorpresa de que se rindiera tan rápidamente.- Alec no dormirá contigo, pero continuará ayudándote con lo que necesites.

-No necesito nada.

-Severus…

-¡Pero si jamás te pedí ayuda, Albus!

-No, en realidad no, pero supuse que sí la requerías.

-Pues supusiste mal.

-No lo creo.

-Nada voy a ganar contradiciéndote ¿No es así?

-Tu lo has dicho.- **Rendido frente a las palabras del director caminé de vuelta a mi despacho para esta vez, lograr conseguir un poco de calma. Cuando estuve frente a la puerta, la abrí lentamente para en seguida tomar mi varita y ocupar algunos minutos reparando los desastres ocasionados por la ardilla.**

**Al terminar mi labor me detuve a observar el resultado; todo reluciente, pero, sin esperarlo o proponérmelo, en medio de mis simples pensamientos de poca importancia, una frase golpeó con furia mi corazón y sacudió violentamente mi mente: "****¿Me amas tanto como la amaste a ella?"**

-¿Por qué?- **Escapó la pregunta débilmente por mis labios entreabiertos al recordar como su rostro se contraía para no delatar su dolor frente a mi respuesta, y es que no podía mentirle; no a ella.**

**Sin poder quitarme el recuerdo de la cabeza, camine con paso veloz hacia uno de mis muebles que contenía una frágil copa de cristal y una botella llena de licor que le hacía juego. Retiré la tapa de dicha botella y la sujeté fuertemente entre los dedos de una de mis manos, para luego servir la copa de la que pretendía beber; levanté con seguridad mi licor hasta rozar mis labios con el cristal, pero, entonces, solo la dejé caer provocando el característico ruido de los cristales al romperse.**

-Hermione- **Solté en un susurró para luego girarme con lentitud hacia el fuego. Las llamas comenzaron a arder, y de manera opuesta a su calidez, una lágrima, tan solitaria como lo fue mi persona durante tanto tiempo, resbaló por mi mejilla guiando a algunas otras traviesas. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, apreté mis puños, contraje mi cuerpo inmovilizándolo por completo, me inundé del silencio que era únicamente quebrado por el sonido del fuego, y, soltando un suspiro, me permití tomar de uno de los rincones de mi alma, la imagen de Lily. Una Lily sonriente; aquella Lily, que por muchos años pensé me pertenecía.**

**Luego de disfrutar de mis últimas lágrimas, abrí los ojos y caminé hasta mi habitación para así situarme junto a mi cama. Con lentitud, y centrándome en mi dolor, me arrodillé sobre el suelo y estiré mi brazo tanteando bajo la cama; pronto sentí el contacto de la dura madera de la caja que buscaba. Presioné mis dedos sobre ella y la retiré de la oscuridad tomándola con mis manos. La observé cuidadosamente unos momentos sin poder evitar contraerme de sufrimiento, pero luego reaccioné, y llevé una de mis manos a mi cuello para tomar de él, la llave que abría la pequeña cerradura de la caja.**

**Introduje la pequeña llave en el agujero correspondiente, inspiré, cerré los ojos por un instante y luego, sin detenerme a pensar en lo que hacía, la giré abriendo la caja. Levanté la delicada tapa dejando ver su interior, y tomé, sin preocuparme por los otros pequeños objetos, una vieja fotografía de Lily. Con ella entre mis manos, me levanté del suelo y caminé de vuelta hacia el calor de las llamas.**

**Detenido; inmóvil frente a la chimenea, observé la fotografía recordando cada momento que viví con aquella mujer.**

-Lo siento, Lily- **susurré, luego de unos momentos, como una forma de materializar lo que estaba viviendo**- No puedo hacerla sufrir de esta manera; no puedo manipularla como lo estoy haciendo. No sabes cuanto me cuesta olvidarte luego de tantos años en los que has ocupado mi corazón y mi mente por completo; siendo mi única conexión con la realidad y con el sentimiento. Juro que jamás imaginé que haría esto, pero no puedo lanzar mi sufrimiento a sus hombros compartiendo aún mi corazón con tu recuerdo, cada vez más negro y lejano. Tengo miedo, porque dejaré de lado lo que he sido todos estos años; te dejaré de lado a ti, pero al menos, me entregaré a ella, con la conciencia y el saber de que no la dañaré más de lo que ya lo he hecho. Lo siento, pero ya se ha agotado mi mente de recordarte y mi corazón de retenerte, y no hay manera de borrar todo el amor que siento por ella. Perdóname.- Con los ojos empapados en lágrimas y la voz ya quebrada por el dolor, lancé aquella fotografía, que me había acompañado durante tantos años, al fuego, donde fue derrotada por la fuerza y la ira de las llamas.

**Justo en el momento en que sentí que mis rodillas no resistirían, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Hermione corriendo a mis brazos.**

-¡Lo siento, Severus!, perdóname, amor.- **dijo desesperada rodeándome con sus brazos e inundándome con sus besos.**- Siento haberte llamado un loco sin sentido. Te amo, y te ruego dejes de lado mis niñadas, mi irracional falta de confianza frente a los hechos de tu vida cotidiana, y mis estúpidos celos frente a Lily.- Con sus últimas palabras, retiré brusca y velozmente mis manos de sus caderas y las posicioné en sus hombros para apartarla de mí, y, así, poder mirarla a los ojos.- ¡Severus…!- **Exclamó con un hilo de voz, tapando sus labios con sus manos, al ver mis ojos humedecidos.**

-Hermione, escucha, yo… lo siento. Fui un idiota; tu pregunta, la que me hiciste en aquel lugar, te amo a ti Hermione; únicamente a ti. Es una verdad imborrable el hecho de que la amé, pero se ha ido; mi corazón es tuyo.

-Severus…- **Dijo acariciando con suavidad mi rostro**- No tienes que hacerlo; puedo comprenderlo. Te amo, y siempre te amaré, pero tu no tienes que responder a mi sentimiento si no lo deseas.

-No, Hermione. Te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti; yo quiero entregarme.- Antes de que pudiera decir algo para responderme, besé con lentitud y suavidad sus labios, disfrutando de cada roce. Ella respondió a mis besos deleitándome con su boca, y luego, solo la rodeé fuertemente con mis brazos.


	23. Capítulo XXIII ·Un secreto sale a la luz

**¡Hola a todos! No esperaba en realidad subir un capítulo hoy, pero al leer que se desilusionaron al notar que el capítulo subido anteriormente no era más que la respuesta a un review, decidí poderme a escribir para ustedes.**

**Para ser sincera no estoy muy convencida del resultado de este capítulo; espeor puedan darme su opinión.**

**PD: Pronto subiré el primer capítulo del otro fanfic.**

Capítulo 23

Luego de mi conversación con Severus, me apresuré a mi sala común a terminar un trabajo de transformaciones que aún, increíblemente, tenía pendiente. Cuando salí de su despacho, me extrañó notar que era más tarde de lo que pensaba; ya todo el castillo se encontraba ahogado en las penumbras, que solo eran levemente iluminadas por algunas antorchas.

Distraída caminé a través del frío de los pasillos soñando con las palabras del más temido de los profesores ¿quién lo habría pensado? Una alumna saliendo con un profesor; ni yo, para ser sincera, habría pensado jamás una cosa así, aunque debo admitir que siempre sentí una suave atracción por su frialdad, su mirada misteriosa, sus conocimientos que aparentaban ser infinitos y su caminar majestuoso; una atracción que tuve que mantener adormecida siempre por el odio que éste sentía, y aún siente, por Harry.

-Hermione- Oí que una grave voz me llamaba a mi espalda. Abruptamente y un tanto asustada, giré. Lo siguiente fue un doloroso golpe en la cabeza, y solo negro…

.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.

**Luego de que Hermione saliera de mi despacho sentí un fuerte dolor en mi antebrazo izquierdo; Lord Voldemort nos solicitaba. Miré la marca tenebrosa que danzaba macabramente sobre mi piel, suspiré afrontando la realidad, y posé sobre ella mi varita preparándome para lo que se acercaba.**

.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.

Abrí los ojos lentamente sintiendo un dolor punzante en la nuca.

-Veo que ya has despertado.- Escuché la misma voz varonil. No pude saber quier era su dueño ya que la oscuridad inundaba la habitación; a pesar de ello, su voz me sonaba bastante familiar.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunté.

-Calma, calma. No nos adelantemos -Noté que me encontraba sentada en la fría piedra del suelo; mis manos y mis pies estaban atados.

-¿Dónde estamos?- volví a preguntar intentando controlar mi voz.

-En el callejón Knockturn, en Borgin y Burkes para ser más exactos- Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y mi nuca al oír que nos encontrábamos fuera de los terrenos de Howarts.- Petrificus Totalus- oí antes de que pudiera decir nada; luego, silencio.

.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.

**Ya había iniciado; todos los mortífagos nos encontrábamos en un círculo, envueltos en nuestras capas negras, como espectros de la muerte; ocultos bajo nuestras máscaras.**

-Severus- **susurró malignamente Lord Voldemort. Sin esperar ninguna palabra más, di un paso adelante con la cabeza gacha**.- Me has decepcionado. ¡Crucio!- **Gritó sin piedad alguna. Caí al suelo sin poderme sostener y, en medio de mi sufrimiento, pude ver el brillo de sus ojos dementes. Pronto el dolor se volvió más intenso y no pude mantener los ojos abiertos, mordí mi labio inferior para ahogar mis gritos de sufrimiento; pronto sentí el sabor metálico de la sangre. Me retorcí de dolor sintiendo que miles de espadas rajaban mi piel, y que millones de llamas infinitas amenazaban con hacerme caer de manera definitiva. Un ardor agudo recorrió cada espacio de mi cuerpo, y justo cuando pensé no resistiría más, Voldemort detuvo su maleficio durante unos momentos, en los que aproveché, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, de hablar.**

-Lo siento, mi señor. Hubo un inconveniente con Albus Dumbledore. No volveré a defraudarlo.

-Cuento con que así será. Crucio.

Esta vez no pude contener los gritos, que resonaron por todo el lugar. Pude sentir como grandes heridas se habrían a través de mi cuerpo y cómo la sangre caía sobre el suelo; gemí levemente en cuanto el señor tenebroso detuvo el maleficio.

.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.

Al encontrarme en un silencio casi perturbador, intenté desesperadamente recuperar mi movilidad, pero por más fuerza que apliqué, mis intentos fueron inútiles.

.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.

-Oigan mis fieles súbditos. Ésta noche podría haber estado frente a mí la aterrada mirada de la fuerza de Potter: los ojos de su querida amiga Hermione Granger. Pero ésta noche no será el comienzo de nuestra victoria. ¡Todo por este ineficaz! Cru…

-Espere mi Lord. Déjeme explicarle. –**Supliqué con un hilo de voz. Voldemort bajó su varita **-Albus Dumbledore la está alertando; mediante sus sueños le está advirtiendo de nuestros planes.

-¡Nuevamente ese maldito anciano está interviniendo con mis planes, y tú, incompetente, no haces nada!

-Mi lord, he encontrado una solución, pero ha retardado un poco mi misión.

-¡Inútil! ¡Ésta es tu última oportunidad! Tienes una semana para tenerla en tu poder; la quiero con vida.

-Sí mi señor, pronto Hermione Granger será suya.

-Eso espero, o no volverás a ver el mundo ¡Ahora vete!

.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.

En menos de una hora volví a escuchar pasos en la habitación.

-¡¿Quién eres?!-Grité ahora desesperada.

-¿No logras reconocer mi voz, sangre sucia? Soy Draco Malfoy, y voy a enseñarte a no burlar a un Slythering.


	24. Capítulo XXIV · ¿Dónde estás Hermione?

Me animó saber que no estuvo tan mal mi capítulo anterior, y al leer que están tan ansiosas por conocer lo que sigue, decidí escribir un capítulo más para ustedes.

Espero les guste

PD: Gracias a todos por sus reviews!!

**Cuando mis labios se encontraban bañados en sangre, y ya no podía caminar de otra manera que abrazando las paredes, llegué a mi despacho. Desesperado abrí la puerta haciendo un esfuerzo inimaginable, y clavé mis ojos desesperados, en los azules y sabios ojos del director.**

-Dumbledor- **Dije con un hilo de voz al verlo con expresión preocupada en el interior de mi despacho. El director se acercó con paso veloz a mi encuentro al verme en un estado tan deplorable y, entregándome su hombro, me guió hasta mis habitaciones, dónde me senté con su ayuda en mi cama**.- Por favor, escúchame.

-Lo haré Severus, escucharé tus palabras, mas, antes debo asegurarme de que recuperes tu salud.

-No, no hay tiempo. Debes escucharme ya.

-Muchacho…

-Por favor, Albus. Escúchame

-Lo haré muchacho, lo haré. Pero antes debes descansar; llamaré a Pomfrey.

-No; no es necesario, estaré bien, pero antes necesito de tu sabiduría y tu ayuda. Lord Voldemort lo sabe.- **Albus se volteó abruptamente ante mis palabras.**

-¿Qué has dicho?

-No tuve alternativa; Lord Voldemort es conocedor de nuestro plan, y temo vaya a descubrir mi traición

-No lo hará- **Dijo con la mirada pérdida en un punto de la habitación, su rostro se notaba pensativo, y sus palabras preocupadas**.- No es ello lo que me preocupa.

-No hay plan b- **Dije adivinando sus pensamientos. Frente a mis palabras volvió a inundarme con sus sabios ojos a través de sus anteojos de media luna.**

-Hablaremos de esto una vez te hayas recuperado, ahora, te pido descanses.- **Al saber que no lograría nada insistiendo, opté por recostarme y cerrar mis ojos para rendirme al sueño.**

.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.

Por arte de magia, el lugar en que nos encontrábamos se iluminó casi por completo. Draco Malfoy se acercó a mí con pasos largos y rápidos; una mirada en su rostro, dejaba entrever centelleos de demencia y deseo. En cuanto estuvo frente a mí, me levantó por los hombros, con una rapidez que delataba la ausencia de pensamiento en su acción y con una fuerza que no imaginé él tendría, me empujó contra la pared, y, acorralándome en ella, besó mis labios; un beso que terminó en agresivas mordidas que liberaron mi sangre.

Acto seguido, se alejó un paso de mí, y golpeándome fuertemente la mejilla con su puño, me lanzó al suelo; antes de poder volver a levantarme, Malfoy ya tenía su varita en alto.

-¡Relaskio!- gritó lanzándome por los aires hasta aterrizar en la dura pared. Luego del fuerte golpe, caí al suelo gimiendo, sin poderme mover demasiado debido al dolor.

Sentí como la reverberación de sus pasos llegaba a mis oídos paralizándome por completo, y luego, vi cómo, muy lentamente, caminaba a mi alrededor. Mi respiración se detuvo y mi corazón enloqueció al sentir que sus pasos se detenían a mi lado, y que su respiración se posicionaba junto a mi oído.

- Esto es por la humillación.- susurró, para luego ponerse de pie de un salto- Crucio.

Me retorcí en el suelo soltando lágrimas de dolor, que fueron precedidas por un sinfín de gritos que desgarraban mi pecho casi tanto como la maldición mi piel. Ya nada cabía en mi mente además del rostro de mi amado Severus; imagen que se fue opacando poco a poco por aquel dolor que invadía cada parte de mi cuerpo. Luego de unos segundos que parecían no acabar nunca, el maleficio se detuvo.

-Una última cosa; Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie. ¡Serpensortia!- gritó antes de desaparecer, haciendo aparecer una enorme y amenazadora serpiente. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al notar que no había puerta o salida alguna a mi alrededor, y que no tenía en mi poder mi varita. Volví mi vista a la serpiente, y perdí todo rastro de esperanza al notar que se trataba de una Dendroaspis polylepis* de al menos cuatro metros.

.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.

**Me asombró, unas horas más tarde, encontrar mis heridas cubiertas por una suave, pero firme venda. **

-Hermione- **susurré, posando mis manos en el vendaje que envolvía mi abdomen, con los ojos cerrados aún sin despertar por completo, al suponer de manera inconciente, que la joven de ojos miel se había ocupado de mis lesiones. **

-Madame Pomfrey se ha encargado de tu salud, Severus- **Dijo la voz de Pomona Sprout. Al escuchar dicha voz, abrí los ojos de golpe, y me senté con esfuerzo. Me asombré al ver frente a mí a Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout y Rubeus Hagrid. **

-¿Qué ocurre, Albus?- **pregunté con excesiva seriedad y preocupación, procurando mantener mi voz firme al notar que todos vestían de negro, y que los ojos de la mayoría de ellos, se hallaban húmedos e irritados por las lágrimas. McGonagall secó con un pañuelo del mismo color que sus ropajes sus ojos, para luego, con voz firme, responder a mi pregunta.**

-La señorita Hermione Granger ha desaparecido.- **Mi corazón se detuvo ante estas palabras, y mi dolor fue tal, que mis ojos traicioneros delataron mis sentimientos evitando pestañar, para darle la bienvenida a una solitaria lágrima. En medio de mi sufrimiento, pude ver, a la lejanía, casi como si de un sueño se tratase, que el director pedía al resto de los profesores que se retiraran.**

-Severus yo…- **Comenzó cuando ya nos encontrábamos solos**.- No entiendo cómo ha podido suceder tal cosa, pero te prometo que la encontraremos.

-¿Cómo puedes prometer con tanta seguridad algo que no puedes controlar?- **Pregunté con la vista perdida en el suelo.**

-Comprendo tu dolor pero…

-No es cierto; no puedes saber lo que siento.

-Mi querido muchacho.- **dijo paternalmente mientras posaba sus manos en mis hombros.**- Ten esperanza, por ella, ten esperanza.- **Cerré mis ojos con fuerza mientras un sonoro gemido escapaba de mis labios**.- Ella estará bien.

-¿Hace cuánto ocurrió esto?- **Pregunté aún sin querer abrir los ojos.**

-Fui advertido de su desaparición hace al menos ocho horas.

**Antes de poder preguntar algo más, la puerta se abrió de golpe y un agotadísimo Argus Filch apareció en ella.**

-El señor Malfoy no se encuentra en los territorios de Howart- **dijo a Albus entre medio de su agitada respiración.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*La Dendroaspis polylepis, conocida también como mamba negra, es la serpiente africana más poderosa. Su longitud promedio es de 2.5 metros, aunque puede alcanzar hasta los 4.5 metros. Al morder, esta serpiente inyecta alrededor de 100 mg de veneno, pudiendo matar a un hombre adulto, con tan solo 15 mg.


	25. Capítulo XXV · Un corazón contraído

**Hola, espero que les guste, y sigan leyendo…**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews.**

**Cani**

**PD: Les recomiendo leer este capítulo escuchando la canción "Lithium" de Evanescence.**

Capítulo 25

**La noche ya bailaba a través de los pasillos de Howart, y la única luz de los exteriores, era la débil luz de la luna, acompañada fielmente por una infinidad de brillantes estrellas.**

**Hace algunos minutos caminé sin ser visto hasta la torre de astronomía, y es que sé, que aunque no es propio de mí estar en dicho lugar, estaría vacío esta noche al igual que mi corazón.**

**Miré sobre la barandilla la profundidad del oscuro cielo, y no pude evitar pensar en Hermione. "¿Dónde estarás ahora mi pequeña?" pregunté en un susurro al viento, esforzándome por no perder las esperanzas. **

**Mis ojos no se hallaban húmedos, y es que las lágrimas se ahogaron en mi dolor; fue tanto el sufrimiento que viví que ya mi llanto no podría expresarlo, mi mente incluso se defendía del sentimiento engañándose a sí misma, ahogándose en un estado de adormecimiento constante.**

**Mi pecho se hallaba tan contraído que lograr que una palabra pudiera filtrarse a través de él, era casi un milagro. Mi cuerpo se mantuvo quieto, sin poder creer lo que en verdad sucedía.**

-¡¡¡ ¿Por qué?!!!- **Grité con furia al viento venciendo por momentos la presión que pecho generaba, y entonces luego un gemido desgarrador escapó por entre mis labios. ¿Jamás podría yo amar a una mujer sin sufrir por ello?**

-Muchacho...- **susurró la apenada voz de Albus Dumbledore a mis espaldas.**

-No lo entiendo Albus…- **Dije con apenas un hilo de voz.**

-Lo sé. Entiendo por el dolor que estás pasando, pero debes comprender que el sufrimiento siempre formará parte de la vida de los humanos.- **Dijo poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro. Me volteé para poder encontrarme con sus sabios ojos.**

-La amo.- **Dije en un susurro clavando mi desesperada mirada en sus ojos. El director perdió la vista en el cielo.**

-La han encontrado.- **Dijo sin mirarme.**

-¡Es una excelente noticia! –**Exclamé sin poder evitar dejar de lado la notable tristeza del director; ¡Por fin habían hallado a mi Hermione! Sentí cómo la esperanza volvía a mi corazón y cómo la alegría llenaba mis ojos.-** ¿Dónde está?

-Severus, yo lo siento… -**Dijo retornando su vista a mí.**

-¿Qué ocurre?- **Pregunté ahora más preocupado.**

-Han hallado a Hermione, pero ya era tarde.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- **Pregunté abriendo los ojos desmenuzadamente.**

-Hermione ha muerto.- Sentí que una daga se clavaba en mi pecho, y que mis rodillas ya no podrían sostenerme.

-¿Qué? No… no es posible…

-Severus… yo sé…

-No sigas Albus.- **Caí de rodillas frente a Dumbledore, y mis ojos, que no lograban salir de la desesperación, se perdieron en el frío suelo**.-Mátame, solo mátame.

-No, muchacho- **dijo posando sus manos en mis hombros**.- La vida continúa. Siento lo que haré, pero no tengo opción. ¡Desmaius!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Albus, no creo que sea conveniente que continúe con sus clases- **Oí que decía la voz de Minerva McGonagall, mientras yo continuaba haciendo un esfuerzo por volver completamente a la realidad.**

-No lo sé Minerva; me atemoriza que si no lo hace caiga en una oscuridad más profunda de lo esperado.

-Te refieres a…

-Sí. Es posible que Severus no resista esta vez, quizás la única forma de mantenerlo unido a la realidad, es dejar que las cosas sigan como siempre.

-¡Cómo puedes decir algo así Albus! ¿No puedes entender que para el muchacho nada volverá a ser como antes? El como siempre ya no existe para él.

-Puede que tengas razón; consideraré tu opinión.

-Espero que así sea, Albus, espero que así sea…

-Aún debemos hacer algo con Harry.

-Y con Weasly; pobre chico.

-Es un momento difícil para todos.

-¿Cómo pudo ocurrir una desgracia como ésta, Albus?

-No lo sé Minerva, pero al menos tengo la certeza de que los tiempos se están volviendo realmente muy oscuros, y me preocupa que éste haya sido un acto de Tom Riddle.

-¿Estás insinuando que…?

-Sí Minerva; Voldemort está tomando cada vez más poder, y mis esperanzas comienzan a disminuir.

-¿Albus?- **Pregunté con un hilo de voz cuando logré abrir los ojos**.

-¡Severus!-** Exclamaron a coro Albus y McGonagall.**

-¿Cómo estás?-** preguntó Minerva mirándome maternalmente.**

-¿Cómo se supone que deba estar?- **Respondí irónicamente ante su tan necia pregunta**.- ¡No puedo creer que me hayas hechizado Albus!

-Lo siento mi muchacho, pero no encontré muy racional dejarte con toda aquella tristeza en la torre de astronomía luego de pedirme que te matara, solo Merlín sabe lo que te hubieras hecho.

-¿Podrían dejarme solo?- **dije con un susurro, furioso**- No puedo vivir y no me dejas morir, al menos otórgame la soledad.- **Albus asintió en silencio y miró a Minerva, acto seguido, ambos se retiraron.**

**Cuando por fin me encontraba solo, sentí que alguien tocaba mi puerta.**

-¿Y ahora que quieres Albus?

-¿Puedo entrar profesor?- **Me extrañó encontrarme con la voz de Luna**. ¿Qué querría?

-Adelante.- **Posiblemente en otra situación abría dicho simplemente "no", pero la curiosidad me ganó. La puerta se abrió lentamente, y a través de ella, apareció Luna.**

**-**Lo siento profesor, no quise molestarlo.- **Dijo al encontrarme acostado en mi cama.**

-¿Qué quiere?- **Pregunté fríamente**.

-Sé cuanto la amaba.

-¿Qué?- **Pregunté en un susurro dejando esta vez, ver a través de mis ojos, el dolor que me inundaba.**

-Sus palabras hacia ella jamás cambiaron, ¿Pero cómo podría yo no notar aquellas miradas?- **Bajé la vista ¿Qué sentido tendría ahora ocultarlo? Después de todo, sabía que aquella extraña y única joven de cabellos rubios no delataría mi secreto, y entendería mi situación. Me extrañó sentir en mi mejilla su pequeña mano.**

-Tome- **Dijo extendiéndome con su mano libre una especie de libro forrado en cuero negro.**

-¿Qué es esto?- **Pregunté suavemente, sin mi frialdad y severidad características. Al abrirlo noté que no había rastro de tinta en sus páginas.- **Está vacío.- **dije levantando la vista, para encontrarme con su sonrisa.**

**-"**Donde hay mucho sentimiento, hay mucho dolor"- **Citó, ¿Por cuánto habría pasado da Vinci para llegar a tan cierta conclusión?**- Supongo que necesitará liberar todo ese dolor.

-Gracias- **susurré observando cautelosamente el libro que sostenían mis manos.- **Por cierto…- **Dije levantando la vista, pero noté que volvía a estar solo. Dejé en mi velador lo que sería mi consuelo durante algún tiempo, pero al hacerlo, cayó sorpresivamente al suelo. La última de sus páginas quedó desprotegida a mi mirada, y pude ver en ella, la letra de mi estudiante. Salí con lentitud exagerada de mi refugio sin perder de vista aquellas palabras, y me agaché hasta poder leer lo que ellas decían. "Si no está en tus manos cambiar una situación que te produce dolor, siempre podrás escoger la actitud con la que afrontes ese sufrimiento"***

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00

*****frase dicha por Viktor Frankl


	26. Capítulo XXVI ·El dolor se hace presente

Siento haberme demorado tanto en subir este capítulo, pero ha sido bastante difícil de escribir. Espero que les guste y me den su opinión.

Cani

**Me encontraba en posición fetal abrazando fuertemente mis piernas, mientras los altísimos y milenarios árboles me protegían de bestias que en realidad ya solo podían acabar con mi dolor.**

**Rogué que el frío golpeara con brutalidad mis huesos, que una gruesa espada atravesara mi carne, que ardientes llamas de fuego desgarraran mis nervios y que poderosos crucios asesinaran mi ya inexistente felicidad. Rogué sentir mi antebrazo izquierdo arder para poder delatar a aquellos intimidantes ojos rojos mi traición; para por fin poder ser asesinado, tras una larga tortura, y así, con el dolor físico olvidar las constantes contracciones de mi corazón.**

**Balanceándome de un lado a otro apreté los ojos con fuerza; gimiendo fuertemente mientras las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Subí con lentitud exagerada mis manos a mis cabellos, y, entrelazándolos en mis dedos, los apreté con tanta furia que algunos de ellos cayeron al suelo. **

**Ya nada quería, y allí, mientras el día pasaba indiferente a mi dolor, solo pude hundirme en mi oscuridad y soñar con mi pequeña y hermosa Hermione. La odié, la odié profundamente por amarme. ¿Cómo alguien tan extraordinaria había podido amarme a mí; un cerdo oprobioso que nada le entregó? ¿Porqué su puro corazón de dama, había caído en las sucias garras de un demonio insensible?**

**Me odié al visualizarme junto a su cuerpo delicado, y me auto abrasé marcando en mi espalda, como si de hierros ardientes se tratara, mis uñas. "****Confío en ti, porque con el tiempo, me he dado cuenta de que no eres una mala persona, Severus. No voy a negarte que en un principio sí lo creí; pero sé que me equivocaba."**

**-Lo siento, mi pequeña.- Sollocé.**

"**Mi primera reacción al conocerte, fue sin más, odiarte; tus burlas hirientes, tu seriedad escalofriante, tus palabras injustas."**

**-Lo siento.- Volví a susurrar apretando más mis brazos en mi espalda. Si tan solo ella hubiera sabido que aquellas reacciones no eran más que el resultado del dolor pasado.**** "Si no está en tus manos cambiar una situación que te produce dolor, siempre podrás escoger la actitud con la que afrontes ese sufrimiento" ¿Y si me había equivocado al reaccionar de aquella manera? Pero ¿Qué más podría haber hecho?**

"**Te sentí de muchas maneras, y, aunque, la mayor parte de ellas no fueron muy positivas, siempre supe que no eras "el enemigo". Ahora, simplemente, todos los sentimientos pasados, fueron convertidos en amor."**

**-Lo siento…- Dije al aire; lamentándome por no haber evitado su muerte; "su muerte": Aquellas palabras resonaron en mi mente clavando una daga invisible en mi corazón y rasgando mi pecho con la facilidad con que un diamante desgarra el papel.**

**-Lo siento, mi pequeña.- "Severus, ¿Me amas?"- Sí, y te amaré cada día de mi existencia. Me despediré del sol recordando tu voz y saludaré a la mañana pensando en tu sonrisa. Viviré ahogándome en el pasado, para no tener que envenenarme con la triste realidad de lo que hoy es mi presente.**

**Sin poder dejar de llorar, me puse de pie tambaleando, y con lentitud, me quité mi capa dejando que cayera en el barro. Con la vista perdida, y el alma muerta, casi de manera inconciente, como si mi cuerpo lo hiciera sin orden alguna, me desnudé. Quizás, así podría engañarme por un momento, pensando que si me quitaba tantas telas de encima, mi peso sería más liviano.**

**Sin pestañar, sin siquiera poder pensar, caminé tambaleándome mientras las lágrimas, ahora silenciosas, mojaban mis mejillas. Mi sufrimiento era tan profundo, que siquiera pestañar podía; tanto dolor me azotaba, que no podía sentirlo como parte de mi realidad; mi vida se iba con ella, mi vida ya estaba acompañándola.**

**Pasaron lentos los minutos, en los que el único sonido audible, era el de mis pies descalzos quebrando las ramas secas del suelo. La sangre brotaba de ellos dejando a mi espalda huellas delatadoras, pero aquel dolor físico, ya no tenía espacio en mi mente y mi corazón.**

**Sentí consuelo al, por fin, divisar las cristalinas aguas de aquel olvidado lago que muy pocos conocíamos. Me paré frente a él, y cerrando mis húmedos e irritados ojos, me arrodillé para tocar con mis manos la pureza del agua. Me tomé mi tiempo para disfrutar de la sensación de hacerla escurrir por entre mis dedos, y luego las tomé con mis manos y la llevé a mis labios. Bebí sin olvidar mi tristeza y volví a ponerme de pie. **

**Abrí los ojos, y sin bajar la vista, caminé internándome en el lago hasta que el agua llegó hasta mis hombros. Suspiré, tomé una bocanada de aire, y me hundí en las aguas nadando sin abrir los ojos. Sin apurar el movimiento de mis brazos, y relajando mis piernas por completo, me sentí abrazar por las aguas. Abrí los ojos para ver los leves rayos de luz que lograban atravesarla creando para mí un hermoso cuadro de colores fríos, pero entonces, al igual cómo la sangre acude a la herida sin ser llamada, un pensamiento fugaz me golpeó con la realidad y pude entender que la noche ya había caído; los rayos de luz debían provenir, sin duda alguna, de una varita. No me encontraba solo.**

**Alterado por la idea de ser espiado, salí abruptamente del agua, para encontrarme con los azules ojos del director.**

**-Te he estado buscando, muchacho.- Dijo sonriendo, aunque su felicidad no llegaba a sus ojos.**

**-¿Qué quieres?- Dije tajante.**

**-No has comido en todo el día.**

**-Y tampoco comeré ahora.**

**-Ya lo sé; te conozco lo suficiente como para suponerlo. Después de todo, eres como un hijo para mí. –Sonreí tristemente al escuchar sus palabras.-No soy ingenuo, no espero que te desahogues con migo, pero no creo que sea conveniente que intentes soportar todo tu sufrimiento sin expresarlo. Te traje esto.- Dijo extendiéndome el cuaderno que me había regalado Luna.**

**-¿Dónde lo encontraste?**

**-En tu habitación.**

**Salí del agua sin preocuparme por mi desnudez, y, sin inmutarse, el anciano me tendió el objeto junto con una fina pluma. Observé el bolígrafo un tanto sorprendido, pero luego recibí lo que me tendía. **

**-Gracias.- Susurré. Sentí la mano del anciano en mi hombro, y luego, solo lo vi desaparecer. Noté que la luz que me había sacado de mis pensamientos con anterioridad, seguía iluminándome, y recordé que Albus no llevaba su varita encendida. Me giré un tanto atónito hacia la luz, para así ver, sobre una gran roca, un pequeño farol para colocar velas. **

**-¡Artemisa!- Exclamé fuera de mí al ver que la pequeña hada leanan, a la que había salvado años atrás, estaba en su interior.**

**-Severus, que gusto verte.**

**-Dime, ¿Qué haces acá?**

**-Te debo la vida, y voy a acompañarte en tu dolor. Además, ¿No necesitas luz para escribir?- Sonreí, y con el libro y el bolígrafo en las manos, me senté sobre la roca. Artemisa se sentó frente a mí, y apoyé entremedio de nuestros cuerpos, el libro en blanco. Tomé la pluma y comencé a escribir.**

_**Ya todo carece de sentido…- **_**Sonreí al ver cómo aparecían las letras rojas en el papel, y las palabras sangrantes en mi mano.- , **_**mi existencia, mi pasado, mi presente, y hasta mi futuro. Los restos de esperanza se desvanecieron, no me queda nada a qué aferrarme, pero, aún así, no caigo. No busco la luz en la oscuridad, porque mis ojos ya no distinguen la uno de la otra.**_

_**Ya no comprendo nada, pero ni mi cuerpo ni mi mente sienten curiosidad al respecto. Respiro, bebo, mi corazón late en el interior de mi pecho y me invade la salud, pero he perdido la ilusión, los sueños, la felicidad, el amor, la alegría, la energía y la tranquilidad.**_

_**Esta vida ha ido poco a poco, consumiendo mi esencia y mi alma.**_


	27. Capítulo XXVII · La decisión Parte I

**Sé que me demoré mucho en subir este capítulo, incluso más que lo acostumbrado. Lo siento por eso, pero les prometo que subiré el próximo capítulo pronto.(En lo posible antes del miércoles)**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia y dejan reviews. Un saludo especial a: Amia Snape, minerva91, , Sayuri Hasekura, Vampylolita, Melissa Granger, Miss Armstrong Snape, Mi Psque e IgnaHP. Gracias por sus reviews; me dan ánimos para seguir.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.**

**La noche pasó y cubrió fríamente el cuerpo de Severus escondiéndolo en sus brazos oscuros. El rostro contraído del hombre de cabellos negros, descansaba dormido sobre la dura roca; testigo de su dolor. Su compañera fiel, Artemisa, dormía brillando sobre su mano derecha, temerosa de tener que acercarse a la marca tenebrosa.**

**Ninguno de los dos abrió ni un solo ojo durante la noche, y el silencio era tan profundo, que hasta el sonido de sus respiraciones parecía tener una intensidad asombrosa. Severus dormía descansando su cuerpo, pero su mente continuaba abogándose en el dolor; recreando el rostro muerto de Hermione una y otra vez, y llenándose de los gritos espantados del hombre que la amó.**

**Su sueño desgarraba su corazón, pero aunque añorase con todo su ser poder olvidarla; poder escapar de todas aquellas imágenes atormentadas, su cuerpo no respondía, y el único movimiento que delataba su desesperación por volver a su triste realidad, era el de sus pupilas escandalizadas bailando bajo sus párpados. Ni sus brazos ni sus piernas respondían a su desesperado deseo de reaccionar, y cualquiera que le viese, habría pensado, sin siquiera cuestionárselo dos veces, que se hallaba en un estado apacible; ¡Cuán equivocados se habrían encontrado!**

**Y entonces, cómo una milagrosa salvación, el sol alejó a la luna gobernando el cielo. El brillante y poderoso astro penetró con sus cegadores rayos en el sueño del mago y el hada rescatándolos de las celdas de Morfeo.**

**-¡Oh, cruel destino!- Sollozó el hombre que vivía bajo las garras del sufrimiento al abrir los ojos y percatarse de la presencia del sol - ¿Por qué ya no puedo distinguir la luz de la penumbra? El sol brilla majestuosamente sobre mi cuerpo débil, humano; mortal, y me ofrece su ayuda; me entrega su mano y una oportunidad invaluable de continuar, pero, ¿Por qué, cadenas del pasado, no me dejáis seguir? **

**-Vamos, Severus.- Dijo suavemente Artemisa.- Debemos volver al castillo.**

**-No, Artemisa. No.- Respondió el hombre con ojos tristes, mirando hacia el cielo como quien ha perdido la esperanza y espera encontrarla allí; como un ente moribundo que ya todo lo ha perdido; como un ángel oscuro que espera paciente y con resignación, acompañado de un tiempo congelado, el momento de volver al lugar en donde pertenece.**

**-¿Qué dices?- Preguntó el hada comenzando a preocuparse.**

**-¿Es que no lo entiendes, verdad?- Dijo el hombre con una triste sonrisa en los labios- Ya todo ha acabado para mí. Ya nada queda en aquel antiguo castillo además de dolorosos recuerdos. – La pequeña Artemisa cubrió sus delgados labios con sus finas manos, y con los ojos desorbitados, voló hasta quedar a tan solo unos pocos centímetros de su rostro.**

**-Pero ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? ¿Es que acaso ya has olvidado al glorioso Albus Dumbledore, que te ha tratado como a su propio hijo, y te ha perdonado cada error, como si el fuera el culpable de cada uno de ellos?**

**-Si es como dices, Artemisa, si soy para Albus como su propio hijo, entonces él lo entenderá.**

**-¡No!- Exclamó el hada comenzando a llorar- por favor, Severus. Tú, a quien debo la vida, no te vayas. Te lo ruego.**

**-Soy yo quien debe rogarte y no tú.- Dijo Severus Snape volviendo su vista a la pequeña criatura, para luego sostenerla con sus fuertes y pálidas manos.- Es difícil para ti verlo, pero te pido que me entiendas.**

**-¡No hay nada que entender!- Exclamo el hada saltando de las manos de su amigo para alejarse unos cuantos centímetros.-Traicionarás a Albus Dumbledore.**

**-Jamás lo traicionaría.**

**-¡Ya hasta lo estás olvidando!**

**-¡¿De qué estas hablando?! Já, ¡Por favor! Yo no olvidaré nunca a un hombre como él.**

**-Dime entonces, si tanto lo admiras, ¿Por qué nos dejas?**

**-¿No te lo he dicho ya? Nada queda para mí; un ángel de cabellos castaños ha tomado mi alma, y no me la ha devuelto.- Dijo perdido en sus recuerdos como alguien que pierde su mente y cae en la locura, con la mirada que solo un enamorado puede poseer.**

**-¡Tú has perdido la mente!- Grito el hada histérica.**

**-Así es.- Dijo el hombre con una calma excesiva y exasperante- He perdido mi mente y mucho más, y no tengo la ingenuidad necesaria como para esperar recuperar lo que he perdido.**

**-Severus, ¡Date cuenta!, tienes una historia por delante. ¡Aún rebosas de vida y salud y hablas como si estuvieras muerto! ¡Disfruta tu victoria contra la muerte, OH, gran mago!**

**-Tú eres quien tiene los ojos vendados y no logra ver; la muerte no es el peor suceso que existe.**

**-¡Ya está! Estás loco.- Y antes de que Severus pudiera decir palabra alguna, el hada voló velozmente hacia el castillo.**

**Los rayos de sol se colaban entre las ramas dejando todo el lugar con escasas motas de luz, y uno que otro rayo travieso que lograba escaparse del follaje iluminaba trozos de césped. El lugar estaba inundado de calma y demencia; las aves guardaban silencio y una espesa neblina comenzaba a colarse por entre medio de los rayos del sol, moviéndose sigilosamente mientras invadía y rodeaba cada tronco y cada rama.**

**Tan extraño e impredecible se encontraba el bosque aquella mañana, que hasta las aguas se encontraban tranquilas, a tal punto, que era practicante imposible oírlas fluir.**

**La neblina aumento, poco a poco, bañando al bosque con un aire frío y lúgubre. Severus solo cerró los ojos, elevó los brazos al cielo, y sonrío.**

**-Iré contigo, amor mío. Pronto volveré a besar tus labios y a rosar tu piel, solo, te pido que esperes. Ansío yo tanto verte, que quizás ya pierdo la razón, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo para que yo vuelva a sostenerte y protegerte en mis brazos. No fallaré de nuevo; es una promesa.-Una sonrisa macabra adorno sus labios y la maldad acudió a sus ojos.**

**De pronto, el sol, aterrado, dejó su lugar en el cielo escondiéndose junto a las negras nubes que visitaban el lugar de vez en cuando y la penumbra cayó sobre el lugar. Las aguas se hicieron audibles y comenzaron a golpear con fuerza las rocas, gobernando el lugar con su sonido. El viento quiso hacer presencia y acudió al lugar liberando toda su fuerza; golpeando descontroladamente las ramas de los árboles. Severus solo río cadavéricamente pintando la locura en su rostro ante tal escenario.**


	28. Capítulo XXVIII · La despedida

**Como les prometí, aquí un nuevo capítulo.**

**Nuevamente saludos y gracias a ****Amia Snape, minerva91, , Sayuri Hasekura, Vampylolita, Melissa Granger, Miss Armstrong Snape, Mi Psque e IgnaHP. También a Sasamii.**

**Cariños**

**Cani**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

El bosque perdía su control; los milenarios árboles liberaban su encanto, y, como en los tiempos oscuros, la magia negra se desataba en el lugar. De pronto, mientras Severus Snape, un mago como pocos hay, yacía de pie en medio de los alborotados pastos, el cielo rompió en llanto, pero no un llanto de saladas lágrimas, sino, un llanto de cenizas.

Las aguas enfurecidas que saltaban con fuerza rojas se volvieron tiñendo las orillas del río con sangre. Las copas de los árboles se movían de un lado para el otro en una guerra feroz en contra del viento. La neblina, que ya dominaba el lugar, se volvió tan extremadamente fría, que permanecer en el lugar durante un poco tiempo mataría a cualquier hombre helándole los huesos. Así, las hojas que, dándose por vencidas, se soltaban de sus respectivas ramas, quedaban congeladas antes de poder tocar el suelo.

Severus, que sabía de qué se trataba todo ello, solo guardaba silencio, con una pequeña y ladeada sonrisa que habría engañado a cualquiera que no mirara sus ojos tristes. Aquel bosque, que tantos secretos guardaba, mantenía en su interior el más extraño de los encantamientos, por no llamarle una milenaria maldición. La última vez que dicha maldición se había desatado con tal magnitud, había sido bajo el impuro corazón del que llamaban Lord Voldemort, y es que los sentimientos que embriagaban a Snape en aquellos momentos no eran tan distintos a los que llenaban a la monstruosa criatura innombrable. En realidad, eran semejantes: el odio puro ya llenaba el corazón y el pensamiento del hombre de cabellos negros, al igual que el deseo de venganza hervía en sus venas; odio hacia el destino que lo mantenía atado siempre en la oscuridad y la penumbra; venganza hacia quien fuera que matara a Hermione Granger, su doncella de cabellos castaños.

Aquel fenómeno que ocurría en el bosque era provocado por aquellos sentimientos: la persona que pisara el lugar sintiéndose realmente tentado por las penumbras y sus poderosas magias, expresaría, sin proponérselo, sus sentimientos mediante el bosque, que solo se calmaría con el creador del desastre.

Varios minutos eternos pasaron mientras la ira de Snape se veía reflejada en la naturaleza mágica allí presente, hasta que las aguas volvieron a calmarse retornando a su originario color azul, los vientos se alejaron arrastrando la neblina, los árboles se apaciguaron y la temperatura subió algunos grados.

-Supongo que, al menos, tendré que despedirme…- susurró Severus al viento, para luego tomar entre sus manos el cuaderno que guardaba su dolor. Una vez ya preparado, comenzó su retorno al castillo.

-Albus- dijo suavemente a modo de saludo cuando ya se hallaba en el despacho del director.

-Supuse que vendrías.- Dijo el anciano de espaldas, con la vista perdida en la ventana.

-Escucha, yo…

-Ya lo sé, Severus. No tienes que nada decirme, Artemisa ya me lo ha contado.

-Albus, yo estoy realmente agradecido por todos estos años, pero por favor comprende que…

-Está bien Snape- Dijo Dumbledore de manera cortante.- Entiendo.

-No lo pareciera…- Dijo tristemente Severus extrañado de que el hombre que había sido como su propio padre no le dirigiera siquiera una mirada.

-Estas perdiendo tu tiempo-Dijo Albus cambiando de tema- Si vas a dejar esta escuela, que tanto te ha protegido durante todos estos años, y a este anciano, que tanto cariño te ha otorgado, toma el valor que como hombre debes tener para haber tomado esta decisión, y solo vete.

-¿Siquiera quieres saber a dónde voy?

-No.

-Siempre pensé que valorabas la información.

-Así es, pero en este caso no la requiero. No me importa tu ubicación Severus; no voy a seguirte. No irrumpiré en tus decisiones: si quieres olvidarnos, entonces también tendremos que olvidarte. No voy a mentirte, vales mucho para mí y tu presencia y amistad es algo invaluable, pero si tú así lo quieres, te olvidaré. Están en mis manos muchas vidas, Severus, y lo sabes. No puedo perder tiempo siguiéndote, como tampoco puedo dejar a todos los míos por ti. Eres libre…- Una lágrima solitaria rodó por la mejilla de Severus Snape; ya nadie quedaba en el mundo que lo entendiera. Estaba completamente solo.

-Tienes razón; deben seguir en esta lucha contra Lord Voldemort. Pero te equivocas en algo, Albus: yo nunca te olvidaré.- Y con estas palabras el hombre que cargaba en su espalda el dolor y la soledad, se dio la vuelta para solo marcharse.

-Espera, muchacho.- Soltó Albus para encontrarse con los atentos ojos negros que ahora lo observaban.- Suerte, y lo siento. No cometas ninguna locura.- Severus sonrió tristemente y asintió con la cabeza, resignado a lo que sería un largo viaje. Acto seguido, salió del despacho del director, y caminó con lentitud a través de los pasillos, grabando en su memoria, cada ladrillo y cada vela, pero antes de que lograra llegar a la salida, Minerva Mcgonagall apareció frente a él.

-Pequeño muchacho.- Dijo llevándose las manos a los labios con rostro preocupado, y antes de que Severus pudiera contestar, o decir palabra alguna, la mujer se lanzó a abrazarlo maternalmente.- Prométeme que te cuidarás.- Dijo sollozando.

-Claro.- Respondió él con una sonrisa sincera.

-Y recuerda que, cualquier cosa que necesites, estaré aquí.- Severus asintió con la cabeza. Minerva continuamente era quien discutía con él, pero siempre había sabido que detrás de cada insulto y pelea, ella lo quería como a su hijo. "Qué irónico" pensó: Albus su padre y Minerva su madre. Si no fuera por la homosexualidad de Dumbledore habría jurado que ellos dos terminarían juntos.

Severus ya dejaba el castillo con el recuerdo de los brazos de la subdirectora cuando un dolor agudo lo hizo detenerse. Allí, bajo los marcos de la enorme puerta, levantó su brazo izquierdo a la altura de su hombro para poder observar la marca que yacía en su antebrazo izquierdo; el señor de las tinieblas quería reunirse con él.


	29. Capítulo XXIX · Lord Voldemort

**Hola**

**Acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo, rogando que perdonen a esta inconstante escritora que desaparece del mundo de vez en cuando.**

**No sé si lo habrán notado, pero cambié la narración de 1ra persona a 3ra persona, espero que no les haya molestado; fue por un tema de facilidad para los capítulos que vienen. También el capítulo 26 habría sido muy difícil de narrar, ya que mientras el bosque cambia Snape mantiene sus ojos cerrados y no podría haber notado los cambios.**

**Espero que lo disfruten, y claro, saludos a: Amia Snape, minerva91, , Sayuri Hasekura, Vampylolita, Melissa Granger, ****Sasamii,**** Miss Armstrong Snape, Mi Psque e IgnaHP.**

* * *

Los segundos se congelaron mientras su vista yacía perdida en la marca tenebrosa. En aquel tiempo de dolor ya casi lo había olvidado, pero, ¿Qué no había olvidado con la pérdida de su Hermione?, un tanto preocupado pensó si podría actuar lo suficientemente bien como para esconder todo su sufrimiento, "aunque, ¿Qué podría sucederme? ¿Ser asesinado? ¿Qué importancia tiene ya eso?" se preguntó.

Pero de pronto, un sentimiento lo llenó haciéndole abrir los ojos desmenuzadamente; en cuanto pensó en la idea de ser asesinado, sintió temor, pero no a morir, si no a dejar sola a su Hermione si aún cabía una esperanza. ¿No era eso lo que sentía: Esperanza? "No" se dijo cortante, aunque no negaba en realidad al sentimiento, si no, que no quería sentirlo. Él era conciente de que no soportaría el peso de la desilusión si se ilusionaba y luego nada pasaba. Creer que Hermione aún vivía podría resultar muy doloroso, mas, ¿No resultaba más doloroso el saberla muerta, que el creerla viva? Él no tenía aquella respuesta, y no quería experimentar para conseguirla. Así, en simples palabras era fácil no perderse y decir simplemente "prefiero creerte viva", pero ello podría significar desilusión.

"Hermione viva…" pensó sin ironía y suspiró. ¡Cuánto ansiaba que aquello fuera real!, pero cuánto temía al mismo tiempo creerlo. Súbitamente un pensamiento llegó a su mente llenando sus ojos de esperanza: Él jamás había visto el cuerpo de su difunta amada. "¿Sería posible que…?" pensó, mas antes de poder continuar en sus pensamientos sintió un segundo pinchazo en su antebrazo izquierdo y supo que si no se apresuraba, ya sería demasiado tarde; el señor oscuro no toleraría tres llamados. Así pues, corrió apurado por salir de los terrenos del castillo para poder desaparecerse. En cuanto llegó a su destino posó con decisión, sin trepidar, la varita sobre la marca y desapareció.

Apareció frente a un lúgubre castillo, que hasta podría llegar a denominarse macabro por su aspecto y el de sus alrededores. Enormes árboles sin follaje alguno se movían lentamente por sí mismos, aunque el viento no corría; la niebla llenaba el oscuro lugar obligando a forzar la vista a los visitantes; un canto demencial se oía por todo el lugar y el frío presente helaba los huesos. Enormes esculturas de cemento se hallaban esparcidas por el lugar: enormes Ángeles de miradas crueles, demonios saliendo de las profundidades de la tierra, Lucifer sonriendo maliciosamente, damas acurrucadas con enormes heridas en sus cuerpos, ángeles de ojos dulces con rostros de infante llorando desesperadamente y calaveras abrazadas. Por si las esculturas no generaran el suficiente temor en sus espectadores, se movían mágicamente, como si la vida los llenara por dentro: las damas y los buenos ángeles de rostros inocentes lloraban y gritaban retorciéndose, Lucifer soltaba una que otra carcajada, los ángeles oscuros movían majestuosamente sus alas y miraban con superioridad el lugar sonriendo ante el triste paisaje y las calaveras intentaban unirse cada vez en su abrazo mientras rezaban en latín por lo bajo.

Severus trepidó al ver el lugar, pero sabía que no tenía dentro de sus posibilidades esperar a que su corazón se llenara de valentía; no tenía tiempo que perder. Mirando alerta en todas direcciones comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo que se alzaba sobre la niebla. Mientras avanzaba sobre la tierra que cubría el suelo, una mano fría y dura se aferró imprevista y súbitamente a su capa haciéndolo saltar. Una mujer real lloraba pidiendo socorro. Severus pudo notar que estaba gravemente herida y sabía que moriría en cualquier momento, pero nada podía hacer. Tirada sobre el piso solo podía sujetarse con esfuerzo sobre uno de sus codos y levantar el brazo libre para aferrarse al mago de cabellos oscuros.

-¡Suéltame, sucia!- Gritó con el dolor de su alma. Ya no se encontraba en un lugar seguro, y solo el destino sabía si alguien podía verlo allí; debía mantenerse bajo una apariencia de frialdad.

Pese a sus palabras, la mujer no lo soltó, y solo repetía una y otra vez "misericordia" entre medio de su desesperado llanto. Severus, sintiendo que una daga se clavaba en su pecho, la pateó con fuerza haciéndola caer de espaldas al suelo con un grito de dolor. Deseando no tener que ver el resultado de su acción, desvió su mirada hacia el frente y aceleró el paso, pero entonces notó que no solo las temibles estatuas llenaban el lugar: el terreno se encontraba repleto de cadáveres recientes por todas partes, y aún quedaban algunas almas con vida, gimiendo y rogando clemencia al igual que la mujer.

Severus Snape se detuvo un instante, subió la vista al cielo y pensó en su ángel de rizos castaños. Atemorizado pidió fuerzas para poder continuar y poder soportar lo que se aproximaba. Luego, retomó su camino y pronto llegó a la puerta del castillo.

La enorme entrada de madera estaba rodeada por un gran arco apuntado gótico, y la puerta, de una madera muy oscura, tenía talladas las figuras de varios demonios y seres de la oscuridad. El mago de ojos negros no tuvo la necesidad de tocar; la puerta se abrió apenas se paró frente a ella revelando un enorme salón octagonal cuyas paredes eran de ladrillo y cuyo suelo era de piedra. Las paredes estaban repletas de candelabros negros que sostenían velas llameantes. En el centro, una gran escalera de caracol de perdía en la parte superior por la oscuridad. Severus avanzó hasta dicha escalera y comenzó a subirla escalón por escalón hasta llegar al piso superior. Éste, no era muy diferente al anterior, pero en sus paredes se hallaban 6 puertas idénticas. El mago miro todo su alrededor sin saber qué escoger; en aquel lugar cualquier error podría costarle la vida, pero, en medio del silencio, una puerta se entreabrió dando paso a Nagini. Snape, sin dudarlo, se dirigió hacia esa puerta y entró.

-Estábamos esperándote, Severus.- Dijo la sedosa voz de Lord Voldemort, quien se encontraba sentado en un grandillón rojo al centro de la habitación, a modo de saludo.

-Lo siento, mi señor.- Dijo Snape bajando la cabeza y arrodillándose frente al Lord.

-Sabes que no tolero retrasos.- Dijo maléficamente Tom Riddle divirtiéndose con su seguidor.

-Sí, lo sé mi Lord. Merezco ser castigado.

-Vaya, veo que conoces tu futuro. Acércate, Draco.- El joven de cabellos rubios obedeció la orden.-Tendrás el honor de elegir cómo castigaremos a Severus.- El muchacho abrió los ojos desmenuzadamente ante la idea de tener que elegir un castigo para su querido padrino. "Al menos…" pensó "… no tendré que torturarlo yo."- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó el Lord impacientándose.

- Yo.. yo…- Titubeó el joven mortífago sintiéndose obligado a contestar.- creo.. que… un cruciatus.- dijo al fin pensando que aquel castigo era, posiblemente, el más suave que podría darle el Lord.

-Bien, cómo tú digas. Lucius, ven, aproxímate a mí. – En cuanto lo hizo, Voldemort susurró en su oído unas palabras que nadie más pudo oír y luego todos lo vieron sonreír mientras Lucius dejaba de pestañar, y posiblemente también de respirar. Trepidando, el hombre de largos cabellos dorados levantó su varita apuntando a Severus, y apretó sus ojos con fuerza. Luego, en un susurro pronunció, con el dolor de su alma al tener que torturar a quien había sido su mejor amigo, la palabra necesaria: Crucio.

Severus calló de rodillas al suelo y sus manos fueron a parar directamente al frío suelo. Apretó sus ojos y sus labios evitando soltar gemido alguno ante el dolor, para así obedecer a su orgullo. Sus negros cabellos caían sobre su rostro evitando que los presentes pudieran verlo, y luego de unos segundos, sin poder soportar con el dolor, calló de bruces al suelo convulsionándose por la fuerza del maleficio.


	30. Capítulo XXX · El culpable

**Hola, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Nuevamente con mucha demora, aunque ahora que comienzan las vacaciones voy a tener más tiempo para subir los capítulos más seguidos.**

**Saludos nuevamente a ****Amia Snape, minerva91 , Sayuri Hasekura, Vampylolita, Melissa Granger, Sasamii, Miss Armstrong Snape, Mi Psque e IgnaHP. También un saludo especial a Daniie Snape Malfoy, que acaba de unirse…**

**Espero que lo disfruten, y me digan qué opinan. (Claro, también se aceptan ideas y tomates)**

**Cani**

**PD: Por si les interesa (Sí, claro (!)) estoy comenzando una historia nueva (completamente creada por mí) en un blog (Fanfiction es sólo para historias sobre otras ya creadas). El blog es http: //cani –lalucha deachlys. blog spot. com/ (Sin espacios).**

Allí tirado sobre la fría superficie se contorsionaba el cuerpo de Severus Snape mientras que las inconstantes luces provenientes de las velas iluminaban escasamente su cuerpo dándole un aspecto aún más macabro. Lucius Malfoy mantenía su mano en alto y sus ojos cerrados, y es que una tortura intolerable habría sido para él observar, como un testigo manipulado por fuerzas superiores, el resultado de sus actos. Él, que había cargado mudamente durante tantos años con el dolor del hombre que ahora sufría a sus pies; él, que había protegido incesablemente a aquel que lo miraba suplicante, como un perro moribundo; él, que amaba como a un hermano al hombre que gemía por su culpa, no podría jamás observar cómo ahora era el culpable del dolor que tanto había ayudado a vencer.

Por su parte, el hombre de cabellos oscuros mordía sus labios para no gritar, con tal fuerza, que grandes gotas de sangre corrían por ellos. Sentía que miles de agujas navegaban por su sangre desgarrando cada vena, que cientos de espadas se clavaban a lo largo de su cuerpo y que millones de manos invisibles tiraban de su piel produciendo un ardor insoportable. No importaba cuánto cambiara de posición o cuánto estirara o contrajera su cuerpo, los impulsos nerviosos continuaban corriendo por él y el dolor continuaba embriagándolo.

-¡Más1- Gritó el Lord extasiado con el espectáculo, mientras sus ojos brillaban, sus pasos veloces comenzaban a resonar en el lugar por su euforia y sus brazos se elevaban para generar sonoros y constantes aplausos. Entonces, en medio de aquella situación macabra, empezaron a oírse más y más aplausos, risas y burlas provenientes de los mortífagos, además de las histéricas carcajadas de Bellatrix Lastrange, quien daba saltitos por todo el lugar soltando también gritos de alegría. De vez en cuando aprovechaba de patear con brutal fuerza el ya adolorido y lastimado cuerpo de Snape.

Para el hombre ya no sólo era el dolor físico lo que lo torturaba, sino también el peso de la humillación.

-¡Más!- Volvió a gritar el mago tenebroso comenzando a enojarse por la insistencia a no aplicar más fuerza al hechizo por parte de Lucius Malfoy. Esta vez el hombre de cabellos platinados no tuvo más opción que obedecer, generando en Snape un dolor indescriptible.

El hombre de mirada penetrante y de cabellos oscuros abrió su boca para liberar un grito mudo y estiró su cuerpo hasta llegar a posiciones que no parecían humanas. Sus ojos ya no tenían fuerzas para mantenerse cerrados y sólo pudieron abrirse al punto de amenazar con salirse de sus órbitas. Y entonces, ocurrió: En medio de la sangre que salía por su boca, las ondas sonoras escaparon llenando el lugar con los desgarradores gritos del hombre. Mas, a pesar de lo acontecido, nadie calló, y peor aún, las risas y burlas aumentaron.

Ya estaba: su orgullo derrotado había quedado porque ya nada importaba. Él gritaría hasta el final humillándose, ya que no importaba cuánto sufriera, cuánto dolor soportara o cuánto protegiera su orgullo, ella ya no estaba y no volvería. Su cuerpo continuaba contorsionándose, su carne seguía tensionándose y su cuerpo no dejaba de sufrir, pero él ya no estaba allí. Sus gritos no cesaban y su cuerpo se movía violentamente, mas, su mente se encontraba en un mundo alejado, un mundo en el que aún se oía a suave risa de Hermione y aún brillaban sus cabellos castaños bajo el sol. Un mundo en que no existía más que paz. Severus luchó enormemente por mantenerse allí, por no volver a la realidad, y de tal magnitud fue su deseo, que lo logró. Su mente descansaba en un lugar claro y alegre con Hermione sonriéndole: sonriéndole sólo a él.

-Volviste- Repetía una y otra vez el ángel de ojos color miel- Te esperé tanto, pero volviste. La pequeña mano de la joven comenzaba a elevarse, pero cuando estuvo a sólo un milímetro del rostro del hombre, todo se desvaneció con la palabra pronunciada por Lord Voldemort:

-¡Basta!

Aquella palabra fue suficiente para detenerlo todo: las risas, las burlas, el movimiento, los gritos, el dolor, los sueños… Sí, inevitablemente, por lamentable que fuera, la realidad volvía a transformarse en rey, y Severus retornaba a su puesto de sirviente.

La negrura volvía a llenar los paisajes que veían sus ojos, y su Hermione volvía a los rincones de su mente y su corazón que debía mantener ocultos.

Subió su vista para observar a Lucius Malfoy y lo vio suspirar. Luego, sin poder evitarlo, por el rabillo del ojo notó que Draco sonreía: ¿Acaso estaba él disfrutando de su dolor? ¿De su desgracia? No, no era posible.

-Draco, acércate- Susurró el Lord. El muchacho obedeció de inmediato.- Mis leales súbditos, aplaudan a este joven.- Todos hicieron lo que Voldemort ordenó menos Severus, quien no comprendía qué sucedía.- Draco Malfoy- Continuó el mago oscuro cuando los aplausos se fueron desvaneciendo- ha cumplido con la misión que Severus Snape no pudo llevar a cabo: Asesinar a la sucia amiguita de Potter: Hermione Granger.


	31. Capítulo XXXI · Nuevo hogar

**Hola**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan reviews. Espero que les guste este capítulo.**

**Les recomiendo que lo lean escuchando la canción dethroned de X-Ray- Dog. **

**(ht tp: //w ww.y outu be. ****Co m/ w atch?v=5B hBhhKEx nk) Por cierto, en relación a esto, ¿Les gusta que les recomiende canciones para los capítulos o prefieren que no? **

**Saludos **

**Cani**

* * *

El tiempo se congeló para Severus: allí, en medio de un montón de rostros sonrientes quedó petrificado el hombre que había logrado amar como ningún otro. Aquellas palabras volaban por su cabeza sin tener un real significado: todo era demasiado irreal. Su corazón ya no resistía, y en medio de su estado de estupefacción las lágrimas corrían veloces por sus mejillas en un intento desesperado por huir de aquellos húmedos ojos.

Sintió que una daga invisible lo perforaba una y otra vez, que cadenas de hierro caliente apretaban más y más su pecho y que sus pulmones comenzaban a quedarse sin aire. Y entonces, aquellos segundos congelados retomaron su movimiento y Severus estalló en un grito desgarrador:

-¡NOOO!- Desesperadamente se abalanzó sobre Draco, pero unas veloces manos lo capturaron por detrás, y un montón de mortífagos intentaron violentamente detener su lucha por alcanzar a Draco.- ¡Miserable! ¡Inhumano!- Gritaba a todo pulmón Severus combatiendo con piernas y brazos por alcanzar su objetivo.- ¡Voy a matarte!- Sus oponentes tiraban con fuerza de sus brazos y su pecho, pero no era suficiente: La furia de Severus y la adrenalina que comenzaba a correr por sus venas dificultaba el labor de los mortífagos.- ¡Voy a matarte tan lentamente, que clamarás tu muerte! ¡Desgraciado! ¡Voy a enseñarte lo que es sufrir!

En medio de los gritos y los forcejeos una luz que cegaba proveniente de la varita del Lord los separó a todos dejándolos en el suelo. De inmediato la varita del señor oscuro fue a parar al cuello de Severus Snape.

-Deberías alegrarte de los logros de tu señor. ¿Estarás celoso del joven Draco Malfoy?- De pronto una luz llegó a los ojos del Lord y su rostro se tornó serio. La varita se enterró un poco más en la piel pálida del hombre de cabellos negros- ¡¿ACASO TÚ LA AMABAS?!- Gritó furioso. Antes de poder responder, Severus sintió cómo el Lord entraba en su mente y encontraba la sincera respuesta que esperaba.- ¡TRAIDOR!- Tronó luego de ver en la mente del hombre el amor que tenía por Hermione, mientras lo lanzaba por los aires con un poderoso hechizo. El desprotegido cuerpo de Severus colisionó con fuerza contra la parte superior de una de las paredes y luego calló estrepitosamente sobre el suelo liberando lagunas de sangre. Tosiendo fuertemente y escupiendo acumulaciones de sangre, logró con un esfuerzo casi inhumano incorporarse apoyando su peso en sus heridos brazos, que trepidaban por su débil estado.

-¡CRUCIO!- Gritó furioso Lord Voldemort mientras sus ojos llameaban. El cuerpo de Severus convulsionó violentamente frente a los incrédulos, aunque un tanto alegres, ojos de los mortífagos. Luego de unos instantes el hechizo se detuvo y Tom Rydle se acercó con paso veloz a su víctima. En cuánto estuvo junto a Snape, lo tomó por el cuello y se acercó peligrosamente a su oído.- Nunca, jamás, olvides quién soy.- Dijo mientras el débil hombre jadeaba en una búsqueda desesperada de aire e intentaba inútilmente con sus manos retirar las del señor tenebroso.

Cuando el hombre de ojos negros se encontraba en el límite de la conciencia por la ausencia de oxígeno, el mago oscuro lo dejó caer sin delicadeza alguna al suelo.

-Llévenselo a los calabozos.- Ordenó luego a sus mortífagos. Bellatrix Lastrange fue la primera en reaccionar al mandato. Decidida se acercó al adolorido cuerpo de Severus y lo tomó por los cabellos: arrastrándolo de manera humillante mientras él intentaba ayudarse con piernas y brazos lo llevó hacia el exterior de la habitación. En cuanto estuvieron afuera, lo obligó a ponerse de pie y a caminar. Empujándolo por la espalda lo guió hasta una de las puertas que Severus había visto momentos atrás.

-¡Entra!- Le ordenó Bellatrix en cuanto abrió. El hombre de oscuros cabellos obedeció haciendo uso de toda la energía que le quedaba. Al sentirse vencido por el cansancio, luego de entrar en la oscura habitación, se detuvo, momento que fue aprovechado por Latrange para hacer uso de su varita y atar las manos del hombre a sus espaldas con un poderoso hechizo.

-Camina.- Susurró con malicia. El hombre sin ninguna otra alternativa obedeció. Así, continuaron caminando durante largo tiempo hasta que a la lejanía pudo deslumbrarse un débil haz de luz proveniente de una antorcha. Severus agotado y adolorido comenzó a aminorar el paso, por lo que, sin darse cuenta, las fuertes manos de Bellatrix lo empujaron por la espalda cuando estaba desprevenido, haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo. Las sonoras carcajadas histéricas de la bruja comenzaron a resonar por el lugar cuando el hombre cayó.

-¡Vamos!- Dijo efusivamente- Ahora quiero ver cómo te levantas sin usar tus manos.- Severus, adormecido por el malestar y el cansancio no pudo obedecer de inmediato, lo que le costó una dolorosa patada en las costillas.- ¿No piensas obedecer?- Bellatrix, divertida volvió a patearlo, y entonces, el hombre pudo reaccionar y torpemente logró girarse hasta apoyar su espalda en el suelo.- ¿Ahora el traidor no tiene fuerzas?- Preguntó burlonamente la bruja apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas flexionadas para poder acercar su rostro al del hombre. –Mira nada más, el "grandioso" Severus Snape no puede siquiera ponerse de pie. Bellatrix Lastrange volvió a explotar en una risa sonora.

"Vamos, Snape" se dijo el hombre intentando recaudar la fuerza suficiente como para soportar su castigo. Pudo, al fin, sentarse al contraer sus músculos abdominales.

-¿Por qué estás tan cansado, Sevi? ¿Tanto se agita tu respiración por sólo sentarte?- Susurró la mujer en el oído de Severus. Él, juntando fuerzas, golpeó con su cabeza fuertemente la frente de la mujer que soltó un grito de furia.

-¡Desgraciado! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Cru…!

-Noo- Susurró Snape para él mismo.

-…¡cio!- Nuevamente el cuerpo del mago comenzó a retorcerse frente a Bellatrix, que disfrutaba enormemente del espectáculo. En cuanto el maleficio hubo terminado, la mujer tiró a Severus de los negros cabellos y lo puso de pie.- No. Te. Burles. De. Mí.- le dijo furiosa en el oído. El hombre habría reído sólo para enojarla aún más, pero sus fuerzas no fueron suficientes.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la fuente de luz, dónde yacía una enorme escalera que bajaba hacia los calabozos.- ¿Feliz de estar llegando a tu nuevo hogar, Sevi?- Snape bajó las escaleras apoyándose de las barandas para no caer. En cuanto llegaron abajo Seveurs vio un larguísimo pasillo lleno de puertas de metal de donde se escuchaban gritos desesperados.

-¿Te gusta? Son tus vecinos.- Dijo la mujer antes de soltar una risotada. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una celda completamente alejada y oscura donde no se oía nada.- ¡Bienvenido!- Exclamó irónicamente Bellatrix. Luego lo tiró con fuerza hacia el interior del calabozo. Lo último que vio Severus fue a Bellatrix lanzándole un hechizo y la puerta cerrándose frente a él.


	32. Capítulo XXXII · La decisión Parte II

Hola, acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Pronto las cosas comenzarán a ponerse más activas, lo prometo. Espero lo disfruten y gracias a todos por los reviews.

Saludos

Cani

* * *

Varias semanas ya habían pasado, y el rostro de Severus se notaba más y más desgarbado. Su cuerpo comenzaba a perder peso alarmantemente y sus ojos parecían muertos. De vez en cuando Lord Voldemort disfrutaba torturándolo durante largas horas en las que Severus sólo se perdía en sus sueños con Hermione. El único alimento del cual disponía día por medio era de pan viejo y duro o de alguna desagradable y mal oliente sopa. Sus ropas ya estaban raídas y sucias; su cabello más graso de lo normal, con aglomeraciones de sangre y muy anudado; su cuerpo, repleto de heridas y mugre.

Así, inmune al dolor, comenzó a perder la cabeza y a enloquecer muy lentamente. Al comienzo sólo se perdía durante algunos segundos, pero luego, ya no hacía más que balancearse en cuclillas sosteniendo su cabeza.

Una noche sin luna, Severus vio cómo una pequeña lucecita se acercaba al tragaluz cargando el cuaderno que Luna Lovegood le había regalado. "Ahora si que estoy loco" Pensó poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la fuente de inspiración de su pensamiento. Le sorprendió en un principio ver cómo aquel cuaderno flotaba "solo" en el aire, aunque le sorprendió más aún ver que en realidad estaba siendo cargado por Artemisa.

La pequeña hadita pasó por entre medio de dos barrotes del tragaluz, soltó el cuaderno que cargaba y se lanzó a abrazar el cuello de Severus.

-¡OH, Sev!- Exclamaba continuamente en medio de sollozos. Luego de unos momentos Severus la tomó con ambas manos y la acercó a su rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-¿Nunca te conté la razón del nombre de las hadas? Mmm… no. Por tu cara, no lo hice. Verás –comenzó- nuestros nombres hacen alusión, siempre, a dioses o diosas, catástrofes naturales, a los cuatro elementos o a alguna habilidad especial. Como supongo ya notarás, el mío hace alusión a la diosa griega Artemisa, diosa de la caza y de la luna. Cuando cada hada nace, su padre nota inmediatamente cuál será su habilidad futura, y así, él debe contarle lo que ve en el interior de su mente respecto a dicha habilidad al hada reina, quien decide el nombre que tendrá el hada.

-Es muy interesante- Dijo Severus intentando ser cortés- pero no responde a mi pregunta.

-Paciencia, para allá iba. Mi nombre es Artemisa, porque en las noches sin luna, yo puedo volar sin cansarme, y además, hallar lo que quiera o a quién quiera, como tú.

-¿Eres la reemplazante de la luna?- Preguntó el hombre confundido, frunciendo el ceño y torciendo levemente la cabeza.

-No en realidad. Es más bien algo como que ella me cede su espacio durante una noche.- Severus no halló mucha diferencia entre sus palabras y las de ellas, pero no quiso continuar insistiendo.

-Artemisa- Dijo Severus luego de unos momentos, con el rostro tenso y la voz seria. Miró a través del tragaluz y luego desvió la vista a una de las paredes.- ¿Sabe Dumbledore dónde estoy?

-No, Severus. Yo voy a decírselo, pero primero debía encontrarte a ti. Lo que me guía en estas noches es sólo un impulso, algo instintivo y no una imagen fija en mi cabeza. Sólo se dónde estás cuando por fin llego a ti.- El hombre de cabellos oscuros asintió sintiéndose débil, con los ojos tristes. Cansado, y ya agotando la energía momentánea que había tenido por la emoción, se sentó en el suelo sin mucha delicadeza, apoyándose en la pared.

-No vayas…- Dijo luego en un susurro sin levantar la vista.

-Pero…- Comenzó sobresaltada el hada con los ojos como platos.

-Él no va a salvarme.- Pronunció la palabra ‹salvarme› con cierta tensión por la humillación que le provocaba pronunciarla.- Él me lo ha advertido, Artemisa. No puede encargarse de mí en medio de esta guerra, y lo entiendo. Él…- Comenzó con la voz débil y temblorosa.- Creo que él… -Dijo luego de una lágrima desafiante- Ya… Ya no me quiere. Él me odia.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Chilló Artemisa.

-Lo que oyes.- Respondió quedo Severus.

-¡Pero claro que no! ¡Albus no te odia!

-No insistas. Tus palabras o intenciones no cambian los hechos.

-Pero es que Severus, el que no comprende eres tú.

-Comprendo perfectamente, Artemisa.- Dijo con tono enfadado.- Ya basta. No insistas.

-¿Es que no vas a dejarme hablar?

-No

-Escúchame, el te ama como a un hijo y…

-¡Fue suficiente, Artemisa!- Dijo el hombre subiendo el tono autoritariamente- He escuchado esa versión ya muchas veces, pero yo no creo en el amor de un padre.- Dijo sin poder evitar recordar su propia historia.- Ándate.- La decepción se pintó en el rostro del hada, pero obediente voló hacia la salida.

-El no te odia. -Dijo antes de salir y perderse en la inmensidad del cielo negro. Cuando la pequeña criatura abandonó el lugar, la oscuridad total se hizo presente. Severus dejó caer su torso antes de frenarse con ambas manos. Allí, con las penumbras de su cabello cubriendo su avergonzado rostro, lloró.

Horas más tarde, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, cogió el cuaderno y lo abrió. Dentro de él Artemisa había dejado su pluma. Severus, iluminado por un leve rayo de sol que comenzaba a colarse por el tragaluz, se arrodilló y comenzó a escribir:

_Ya he perdido la noción del tiempo; ya no distingo el día y la noche. Mas, el ardor de los flagelos azotando mi espalda repercutirá inmortalmente en mi corazón y mi memoria, dándome como único regalo, quizás, el anuncio de un nuevo ames sin libertad. Un mes menos para encontrar mi felicidad en la muerte._

_A pesar de tener la pequeña, pero valiosa, posibilidad de enlazarme mínimamente con el mundo exterior mediante el pequeño tragaluz, no he querido saber nada sobre lo que me rodea detrás de las gruesas paredes de este infierno. Si tuviera el valor de observar la luz, no tendría la fuerza para soportar la desilusión, y prefiero perder el matiz y los sentimientos del día y la noche, antes que perder las últimas gotas de esperanza; de deseo de venganza, que me mantienen vivo. O, al menos, sobreviviendo._

_Hay días en que despierto pensando, optimistamente, que lograré, al menos, extraer una nueva experiencia y aprendizaje de todo esto. Pero pronto esta borrosa y débil ilusión se desvanece, al darme cuenta de que lo único que he ganado, ha sido el peso del dolor, del tiempo, de la desesperación. Y lo único que llena mi mente, reemplazando cualquier tipo de enseñanza moralista anterior, es la demencia, la insaciable sed de venganza y el deseo incontrolable de observar cualquier tipo de sufrimiento ajeno, esperando así, olvidar el mío._

_Me han quitado absolutamente todo. Me quitaron el amor, la amistad, la familia, la oportunidad. Se lo han llevado todo, han tomado mis sentimientos positivos, mi libertad, e incluso, mis sentidos._

_Ya no puedo sentir otra textura que la de las piedras que me rodean amenazantes, otro olor que el del polvo que comienza a ahogarme, otro sonido que el de mi llanto, mis gemidos y mis suspiros, otro sabor, que el de una sopa vieja u otra visión que la de mi vida gris._

_Mi soledad ha llegado a niveles insospechables y mi esperanza ha sido absorbida por los suelos. Las paredes están agotadas de oírme, y yo estoy exhausto de no hallar respuesta alguna, además de mi eco._

_Estoy arto ya hasta de dormir. Los sueños dulces, llenos de característicos colores brillantes, aromas exquisitos, figuras y paisajes divertidos y músicas alegres, han sido reemplazados por las pesadillas, que no dejan de acosarme con sus colores oscuros, sus gritos desesperados y sus situaciones atemorizantes._

_Hace ya varias noches, durante los momentos en que logro desaparecer de esta insoportable realidad lanzándome al mundo paralelo de los sueños, aún puedo sentir la humedad de los labios de mi amada Hermione._

_Recuerdo, claramente mediante mis sueños, su rostro suave y sus manos tocándome. Mas, pronto aquella imagen y aquel sentimiento desaparecen con el rostro envidioso y traicionero de Draco Malfoy, quien me sigue y me ataca aún estando a la distancia._

_Me prometo silenciosamente salir de acá. No por el deseo de vivir, que ya en realidad se ha esfumado, si no, por la venganza que haré caer sobre Malfoy. Ya he tomado la decisión, y no pararé hasta matarlo, ya sea hoy, o en diez años, no descansaré. _


	33. Capítulo XXXIII · Inicio de la búsqueda

**Hola a todos. Sé que los hice esperar, pero acá les traigo un capítulo más largo de lo normal, y espero actualizar pronto. El capítulo 35, si no me equivoco, se vendrá interesante.**

**La verdad estuve releyendo este fanfic y creo que no he estado escribiendo muy bien, les debo un nuevo fanfic mejor escrito y con menos errores. En fin, me despido, pues tengo un dolor horroroso en los brazos, supongo que algunas me entienden (Acabo de lograr, luego de media hora, que mi sobrino se duerma.)**

**Saludos a todos los que dejan reviews y leen mi historia.**

**Cani**

Cuando hubo pasado un mes desde la partida de Severus, todos los de la orden se reunieron, aunque, en realidad, no para hablar sobre el hombre de cabellos oscuros. Nadie sabía de él, y a medida que el tiempo pasó, lo fueron olvidando con resignación, creyendo que, en el caso de que siguiera con vida no volvería por decisión propia. Tampoco había vuelto a aparecer Artemisa, el hada, aunque el único que había mostrado preocupación por ella, en un leve grado, había sido el director, Albus Dumbledore.

Todos ya estaban sentados en sus respectivos puestos alrededor de la mesa, listos para comenzar la reunión, pero justo cuando Albus, ya de pie, se disponía a hablar, el ensordecedor fragor provocado por la colisión de la puerta con la pared hizo que todos, sin excepción alguna, se voltearan a ver al nuevo visitante. Para sorpresa de los presentes, allí, bajo el marco de la puerta, yacía una enfurecida Minerva McGonagall.

-¡Viejo loco!- Chilló la mujer con las venas de la cara hinchadas de furia. Era una verdad bien conocida por los presentes, que cualquiera que osara insultar al anciano, tendría que enfrentarse con la sabiduría de éste. Pero, todos sabían también, que si existía alguien capaz de gritarle al director sin generar en él una respuesta negativa, esa era la subdirectora, Minerva McGonagall.

-Minerva- Susurró el director apenas pudiendo articular palabras por la sorpresa. Luego de unos segundos se concentró y pudo hablar tranquilamente-, ¡Que sorpresa!, no esperaba… esperábamos- Se corrigió al ver la expresión de los rostros de los presentes.-… verte aquí, y ahora.

-¡Claro que no!- Volvió a gritar la anciana fuera de sí.

-Calma- pidió el director.

-¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme, viejo descriteriado, insensible e hipócrita, que me calme?!

-Lupin, ¿Puedes definirme hipócrita?- se escuchó desde atrás la voz de Sirius Black.

-¡Sshhtt!, silencio.-Le respondió el hombre lobo en voz baja.

-No entiendo que te sucede, Minerva.- Continuaron los ancianos sin tomar en cuenta la pequeña charla entre Remus y Siruis

-Es que estoy cansada, Albus. Cansada de tus reacciones. Cansada de tu resignación.- Comenzó a hablar ahora entristecida.- ¡Ya fue suficiente espera!, es hora de que busques a Snape, es hora de que busquemos a Severus.- El anciano suspiró y desvió la mirada. Sólo después de unos pocos minutos, y muchas reflexiones, volvió a mirar a la mujer.- ¿Albus…?- Preguntó ella mirando fijamente a los ojos del director en búsqueda de una respuesta.

-Él no quiere que le busquemos, Minerva.

-No es cierto, eso es lo que tú quieres creer.

-Tuve una charla con Severus antes de que partiera. Él me lo dijo. No quiere ser buscado.

-No malinterpretes todo. Yo estaba detrás de…digo, una elfina estaba detrás de la puerta y me relató su conversación. Pareció como si en realidad a ti no te importara. No como si el no quisiera que lo ayudaras. Entiéndelo, por favor Albus, te lo estoy rogando, entiéndelo. Está sufriendo.

-Nos disculpan.- pidió el anciano hombre saliendo de la habitación junto a la animaga.- Minerva, es complicado.- Dijo luego masajeándose la sien.

-No veo porqué. Ya no te mientas. ¡Si quisieras lo harías! Nada te ha detenido por años, y ahora le fallas a quien ha sido como tu propio hijo. No seas hipócrita Albus: siempre defendiendo la lealtad, y ahora tú eres quien pretende traicionar.

-¿Cómo osas decir algo así? ¡Yo no estoy traicionando a nadie, mujer!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Estás traicionando a Severus!

-No es así.

-Demuéstralo. Búscalo. Ayúdalo. Hazlo por mí. Hazlo por él.

-Está bien, lo haré.- Dijo él luego de otro suspiro, para, acto seguido, abrir la puerta y volver a entrar en la habitación tras Minerva.

-Buscaremos a Severus.- Anunció.

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritó Sirius desde atrás poniéndose abruptamente de pie.- Pero, Albus, ¿Qué pasó con la reunión? ¿Y con los planes de la orden? No pensarás postergarlo todo ¿O sí?

¿Tan poco te importa la vida de Harry?- Preguntó decidido a evitar que se realizara la búsqueda de su enemigo.

-Lo siento Sirius, pero la vida o muerte de Harry no tiene lugar en esta conversación.- Comenzó el anciano con decisión, clavando su mirada autoritaria sobre los ojos de Sirius- Lo que hagamos, no tendrá incidencia sobre ello.

-¡Claro que sí!- Siguió el animago.- Voldemort irá tomando poder, ¡Ya lo está haciendo! Si dejamos de oponer resistencia, entonces será demasiado tarde.

-Es verdad, pero no estás considerando que Voldemort no sabe que iremos a por Severus. No necesitamos demasiado tiempo para hallarlo. Sólo debemos encontrar a Artemisa, quien fue a reunirse con él hace un tiempo y…

-¿Cómo sabes que llegó a reunirse con él, Albus?- Le interrumpió Lupin.

-Sólo lo sé. ¿No confías en el presentimiento de este anciano mago? Sé que ella está bien, y que se reunió con Severus. No es un hada para nada débil, y si se propuso llegar a él, entonces lo hizo.

-¿Pero y si los mortífagos la atraparon?- Continuó insistiendo Remus.

-Ellos no saben que vive. Ellos creen que ella murió en la misión en que Severus la conoció. Y, como les iba diciendo antes, si ella no se hubiera reunido con él, inmediatamente habría venido a reencontrarse conmigo, y me lo habría comunicado.- Lupin asintió pensativo sin estar realmente convencido.

-Aún no entiendo porqué Voldemort no atacará mientras estemos buscando a ese… mientras lo estemos buscando- Se corrigió para evitar que los dos ancianos lo regañaran.

-Como dije, él no sabe que iremos, por lo…

-¿Qué influencia tiene que no sepa?- Lo interrumpió nuevamente Sirius.

-Si no me interrumpieras, lo sabrías.- Dijo el director con el seño fruncido.- Voldemort creerá que seguimos pendiente de sus movimientos, y creerá también que seguimos en Howarts, por lo que no atacará el colegio. Para cuando se dé cuenta de que no es así, ya habremos encontrado a Severus.

-¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaremos?- Preguntó Remus Lupin.

-No creo que más de un día.- Respondió el anciano.

-¡¿No más de un día?!- Exclamó Minerva.- Pero eso es muy poco tiempo, Albus. ¡Cómo piensas encontrarlo en sólo un día?

-Fácil. ¿De dónde crees que viene Filipus?

-Guau, no lo había pensado. –Dijo la mujer- No es una mala idea…- Continuó, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

-¿Fili qué?- Preguntó Tonks.

-Filipus, claro. –Dijo Dumbledore con naturalidad. De pronto, su expresión se tornó sorpresiva. -¿No os había dicho?

-¿Dicho qué?- Preguntó Molly.

-No, definitivamente no.- Se respondió a si mismo el director.- Filipus es el nuevo cuidador de la entrada del bosque prohibido.

-¿Para eso no está Hagrid?- Dijo el señor Weasly.

-No.- Dijo, Albus.- Bueno, inicialmente así lo era, pero hace poco noté que en realidad Hagrid está la mayor parte del tiempo en el interior del bosque, y no en la entrada, por lo que, si un alumno osara entrar al bosque, Hagrid sólo podría saberlo una vez que ya esté adentro. Es por eso que decidí contratar también a Filipus.

-¿Qué creatura es Filipus?- Preguntó curiosa Tonk.

-Bueno, no hay muchos como él. Filipus es un Rotleous.- Al oírlo, Moody estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

-Director,- Dijo Tonks extrañada por la reacción del hombre.- ¿Qué es un Rotleous?

-Bueno, es algo muy parecido a una sirena, o a un centauro…- Moody, que comenzaba a calmarse, volvió a reventar en carcajadas por las palabras del hombre.

-¡Una sirena!- logró decir entre risas.- ¡Un centauro!- Y ya no pudo decir más.

-¿Qué…?- preguntó Tonks, pero no se pudo oír el final de su pregunta, ya que las carcajadas de Moody, quien ya comenzaba a ahogarse, la opacaron.- ¿Qué es específicamente?- Volvió a preguntar la joven, esta vez, con éxito.

-Bueno, su parte superior es como la de nosotros, los humanos, aunque bastante más pequeña. Su parte inferior, es la de un ratón.- Todos abrieron los ojos como plato al escuchar que una creatura tan pequeña cuidaba la entrada del bosque prohibido. En fin, encontré a Filipus hace unos días. Él y su familia provienen del mismo lugar que Artemisa. Si vamos con su gente, podremos saber la ubicación del hada, y así, encontraremos a Severus.

-Lamento cortarte el vuelo, Albus, pero lo que dices no son más que suposiciones. ¿Y si tu "instinto" falla? ¿Y si Artemisa no logró reunirse con Severus? O peor aún, ¿sí los mortífagos notan nuestra salida o deciden atacar antes de tiempo?- Dijo Sirius Black.

-Lo siento, Albus. Pero el chico tiene razón.- Agregó Moody.

-Estoy dispuesto a tomar el riesgo.- Respondió el anciano.

-Pienso como Albus.- Dijo Tonks. Lupin por su parte suspiró frustrado; él seguiría a su novia más allá de su propia opinión.

-También yo.- Mintió el hombre lobo.

-¡Lupin!- Chilló Sirius sintiéndose traicionado, pero luego entendió cual era en realidad su razón.- Está bien.- Dijo al final malhumorado.


	34. Capítulo XXXIV · Quizás Severus

**Lo sé, lo sé. Soy una pésima persona, no he subido capítulos en muuuuucho tiempo, lo siento, en serio. Merezco crucios y más. He estado escribiendo un libro por mi cuenta, y supongo que eso se ha estado llevando mi lado literario. De cualquier modo, intentaré retomar esto de manera constante.**

-¿Me buscaba señor?- Preguntó el Rotleous temeroso haciendo una reverencia desde la puerta mientras se quitaba le sombrero para sostenerlo frente a su pecho. Mas, su delicada voz no fue suficiente para sacar al anciano director de sus cavilaciones.- ¿Señor?- Repitió enderezándose y bajando el sombrero.- ¡Señor!- Exclamó al no tener éxito.- ¡Señor!- Gritó ahora enfurecido. Albus Dumbledore manoteó el aire sin quitar la vista de sus papeles.- ¡Aquí!- Gritaba Filipus dando saltitos.

-Estos insectos… ¡¿No van a dejarme tranquilo nunca?- Comentó el director al escuchar un suave zumbido. El Rotleous, entusiasta en su tarea, no cesó de saltar

-¿No debería haber llegado ya, Albus?- Preguntó Sirius mientras mordía una pajita, , que estaba sentado frente al director con los piernas cruzadas sobre el escritorio y los brazos entrelazados detrás de la nuca. Entonces, tras el apropiado comentario del animago, el director atinó a mirar hacia la puerta.

-¡Já!- Explotó Black haciendo volar lo que tenía entre los dientes.- ¿Así es cómo tu rata le llama la atención a los alumnos cuando entran al bosque prohibido? ¿Cómo es que no te han pisado?- Preguntó dirigiéndose a Filipus.

-Respeto, porfavor, Sirius.- Pidió Albus- Filipus, llegas a buena hora, necesito hablarte de un asunto importante.

-¿De qué se trata señor?

-Mmm… Filipus.- Dudó el director cuidando no ser grosero al no lograr oír al semi roedor.- ¿Por qué no te acercas? Ven, ven.- Verás.- Continuó en cuanto el Rotleous estaba sobre su escritorio.- Necesito pedirte que nos lleves a tu ciudad.

-Pe… Pero señor. Usted sabe que no puedo revelar la ubicación de mi gente. ¡Eso sería traición!

-Lo sé, y lo entiendo, pero estamos hablando de un asunto realmente delicado. Sabes todo lo que ha ocurrido con Voldemort los últimos años. Estamos hablando de un asunto indispensable.- Después de todo no mentía, ya que aunque su motivación principal era un asunto meramente personal alimentado por el cariño y la lealtad, la orden perdería poder sin un espía, a pesar de que probablemente Severus ya no se encontrara en condiciones para retomar su puesto de manera inmediata.- Estoy seguro de que entenderán.- Filipus se veía nervioso y dudoso, abría y cerraba la boca como un pez, mas luego de unos momentos de confusión aceptó.

-Sólo lo llevaré a usted.- Sentenció, a lo que Sirius respondió frunciendo el ceño.

A la mañana siguiente Filipus y Dumbledore se encontraban reunidos nuevamente en la oficina del director. Esta vez, por un motivo diferente.

-No tienes por qué estar tan nervioso Filipus, debes confiar en que mis razones son verdaderas, y sé que tu gente entenderá.

-Eso espero, señor. Eso espero. Y cuento con que esté al tanto de que realizo esta tarea únicamente por tratarse de un asunto sumamente noble y necesario.

- Lo sé Filipus, y te lo agradezco de todo corazón.- El Rotleous inclinó la cabeza en un gesto exagerado.- ¿Partimos ya?

-Sí, señor.

Ambos salieron del castillo, y una vez en el exterior, Albus se agachó para tomar en su mano a la pequeña creatura, quien usó sus poderes para desaparecer con el director y aparecer en su querido pueblo.

Si bien todos los habitantes no debían medir más de quince centímetros, para sorpresa de Albus Dumbledore los pasajes que rodeaban los fuertes árboles que servían como hogar para los lugareños, eran lo suficientemente anchos como para que incluso Hagrid pudiese pasear tranquilamente por allí.

-¡Señor director!, sígame.- Gritó Filipus un par de metros más adelante al ver que Dumbledore se encontraba ensimismado observando el paisaje.

-Claro, lo siento.- Pero en realidad difícil era quitar la mirada de tanta maravilla: Las hadas traviesas y hermosas revoloteaban como blancas estrellas en la oscura noche por el lugar, una raza de pequeños elfos también caminaba por aquellos amplios caminos, y todo se hallaba lleno de un misticismo maravilloso; rodeado de colores, luces, troncos, árboles, pequeñas casas y hongos.- ¿Puedo saber a dónde nos dirigimos?- Preguntó el anciano sin preocupación, pero curioso.

-Vamos a visitar a Bladimir, nuestro rey. Así usted podrá preguntarle lo que sea que quiera saber.

-Perfecto- Contestó alegre el anciano.

-¡Filipus Abadie Douglas junior Flint Morrison!- Gritó furiosa una pequeña Rotleous de color caramel que llevaba una enorme cinta roja en la cabeza.-¿Sé puede saber quién es este intruso?

-¡Ca…Cariño!- Exclamó nervioso Filipus jugueteando con sus manos.-A… Albus, t… te… presento a… mi…. esposa, Angelina. Ve… verás cariño, se trata de.. de…

-Albus Dumbledore.- Dijo el director al ver lo complicado que se encontraba su compañero por la situación. Se agachó y extendió su dedo para estrecharlo con la mano de la pequeña.- Lamento sinceramente los inconvenientes, pero se trata de una importante tarea para acabar con Voldemort, en la cual su esposo me está gentilmente ayudando – Los ojos brillantes de la semi ratona se abrieron como enormes platos y comenzó a estrechar el dedo de Albus con ambas manos.

-¿Ayudando? ¡Oh!, pero si me he casado con un héroe.- Dijo efusiva mientras comenzaba a llenar de besos a su marido. Filipus sonrojado y sonriente, comenzó a toser para hacerle notar a Angelina lo vergonzoso de la situación.

-Es necesario continuar avanzando.- Interrumpió Albus al darse cuenta de que a pesar de que la situación resultaba realmente conmovedora, el tiempo no era su aliado.

-¡Oh!, por supuesto.- Dijo Angelina avergonzada dejando a su marido.

En unos pocos minutos llegaron a un enorme árbol de unos diez metros que se encontraba tallado con la forma de unas escaleras.

-Me temo que acá debe continuar solo, señor.

-Entiendo, agradezco tu ayuda. Nos vemos en el castillo.

-Por su puesto.

Albus subió las escaleras hasta encontrarse con el pequeño trono de Bladimir. Al verlo allí sentado, realizó una leve reverencia como muestra de respeto. El Rotleous se levantó raudamente de su asiento y sacó su diminuta espada dispuesto a luchar con "el enemigo".

-Vengo en son de paz.- Dijo Albus.- Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, y requiero de su ayuda.

-¿Y por qué cree que voy a ayudarlo?

-Porque sin dicha ayuda, me resultará muy difícil derrotar a Voldemort.- Bladimir se mostró asustado ante aquel nombre y retrocedió varios pasos.- Necesito saber la ubicación del Hada Artemisa.

-Oh, siento no poder ayudarlo. Estuvo aquí hace algunos días, pero tarde ayer, a partido a tierras lejanas.

-¿No dijo a dónde?

-No, lo siento.

-Comprendo.- Dijo Albus perdiendo las esperanzas.- Gracias por su ayuda.- Cuando ya se estaba retirando, sintió que el rey volvía a hablarle.

-Aunque ahora que recuerdo, mencionó que debía hablar urgentemente con un hombre. ¿Cuál era su nombre?- Pensó unos momentos.- Ah, sí. Severus Snape.

-Temo que he traído una mala noticia.- Anunció el director a la orden mirando el suelo. Minerva mcGonagall se levantó suavemente de su asiento y posó su mano en el hombro del director. Se mantuvo de pie junto a él mientras continuaba.- No he encontrado a Artemisa.- Los ojos de los presentes se llenaron de desesperanza, menos los de Sirius Black.

-Era una posibilidad que debíamos considerar, lo sabes Albus.- Sentenció Lupin.

-Me apena decirlo, pero creo que quizás deberíamos considerar la opción de que Severus…- No fue necesario que Moody terminara la frase para que los presentes entendieran a lo que se refería. Un silencio denso llenó la habitación, los corazones parecían latir más lento, y Minerva dejó escapar una pequeña lágrima.

-No.- Murmuró Albus cortando aquel silencio abrazador, y todos se giraron a mirarle.- No lo creo. Artemisa fue a hablar con él.- Lo miraron interrogante.- No he podido hablar con el hada porque viajó para comunicarle un asunto importante.- Concluyó.

-Eso quiere decir que sigue con vida.- Dijo Remus Lupin.

-O que se encuentra en peligro- Agregó el director.

-Albus, debes hacer algo, y ya.- Afirmó segura y preocupada Mcgonagall.

-Es imposible.- Habló Moody.- No sabemos siquiera donde está, y no contamos con tanto tiempo.

-Sólo podemos esperar a que el hada vuelva- Coincidió Tonks.

-Pero Dumbledore…- Continuó apenada la subdirectora.- ¡¿Y si algo le sucede a Severus? ¿Y si muere mientras nosotros estamos acá, sólo esperando?

-Lo siento Minerva, pero sabes ellos tienen razón. No hay nada que pueda hacer.

-Pero Albus…

-¡Y no cambiarás mi pensamiento!- Afirmó con seriedad el director.- No está en nuestras manos, ya aprende a distinguir nuestros límites.

-Aún aunque supiéramos su ubicación exacta, liberarlo no sería una tarea fácil.- Reflexionó Lupin sin quitar la vista de la mesa que todos rodeaban.- Ya hemos perdido a Hermione, Albus.- El director tensó la mandíbula y bajó la mirada al suelo.- Pero rescatar a Severus, significaría también la vida de varios de nosotros.- Dumbledore asintió en silencio.

-Lo siento, pero Severus está perdido.- Concluyó moody.

Una hora más tarde sólo estaba Albus en aquella habitación. Sus manos estaban apoyadas sobre el marco de la ventana, y sus cabellos caían sobre su rostro contraído. Los minutos pasaban lentos, pero el director no sentía la más mínima gana de moverse ni un centímetro. Una roca se posaba furiosa en su espalda. ¿Qué hacer, cuando la persona que más quieres se encuentra en el límite de la vida y tú estando al tanto, no puedes evitarlo? ¿Hasta qué punto nos volvemos más fuertes con el dolor? ¿Dónde está el límite de la victoria y el fracaso? ¿Cómo saber si continuar?

-¿Señor director?

-Harry.- Afirmó quedamente el director sin moverse.

-Señor.- Comenzó el muchacho entrando con lentitud, sin levantar la vista de la danza que llevaban a cabo sus manos.- Me enterado de… Lo siento.- Dijo al fin levantando la vista, pero el director no le devolvió la mirada.

-Harry, eres joven y ya cargas con el dolor. Muchacho, has visto la muerte, y sé que siquiera yo veré tantas atrocidades como tú. Pero a pesar de todo, esperar que comprendas, es quizás demasiado. Solemos creer que podemos manejar las situaciones, que podemos evitar ciertas desgracias, que podemos salir victoriosos sin perder demasiado en el camino. Pero nos equivocamos. Una guerra, es una guerra, y no importa qué bando gane, qué bando tenga mejores razones y estrategias. En una guerra, Harry, todos pierden. Debes comprenderlo, y aceptarlo. Porque intentar evitar ello, sólo logrará derrotarte.- El anciano se enderezó con lentitud y le dio frente al muchacho, quién se encontró con sus tristes ojos ocultos bajo los cristales de los lentes. Harry asintió serio con la cabeza. Luego, el muchacho se acercó a la misma ventana, y así, ahogados en aquel aire melancólico, pasaron los minutos silenciosos.


End file.
